


Winter Winds

by Shameless_J



Series: Breezes Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1970s AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Autobody Shop, Beginning of 1980s, California Winter, Christmas Time, Closed Triad, Craftsman home, Doctor!Castiel, Dom!Castiel, Established!Destiel, F/M, Fluff, I don't even really like Christmas, InBetweenJobs!Josie, Less than Previous Breezes Verse parts, Light Dom/sub, Los Angeles AU, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamorous relationship, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant!Josie, Rimming, Singers' House, Smut, Sober!Dean, Some angst, Sub!Dean, Sub!Josie, Top!Castiel, Triad relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vietnam Vet!Dean, Yes we have winter here, all the sex, bottom!Castiel, bottom!Dean, but it's about damn time I gave y'all some floof, mechanic!Dean, switch!castiel, switch!dean, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 43,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_J/pseuds/Shameless_J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, it's the most wonderful time of the year. </p><p>This picks up where Autumn Breeze left off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, everyone is thankful when dinner is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello My Beauties!  
> Welcome to another installment of the Breezes Verse!  
> Lovely to have you.   
> This story picks up pretty much where Autumn Breeze ended. There will still be a decent amount of plot and character development going forward, but this part of the Verse will have a heaping helping of Holiday Fluff.  
> Interestingly enough, this is my least favorite time of the year, but I'm writing this for YOU. Yes, you the reader who has read all of Summer Breeze and endured the ANGST of Autumn Breeze. This is my thank you to you!  
> All the thanks to my beautiful beta @Kay Corson. As usual, all references and tags are at the end.  
> Enjoy dinner. I put an extra dash of sass in there for you. ;-)  
> Thanks for reading.

Dean was loathe to admit it, but Thanksgiving had been more than a little awkward.  
Josie had been living with him and Cas for a few weeks when that particular holiday had rolled around.  
The Monday after Dean had driven Josie home to stay, he had walked into the garage with his tail between his legs.  
Bobby wasn’t known for long and emotional discussions, which was why Dean wasn’t surprised when his surrogate father asked him, “Got everything sorted?”  
“Yessir,” Dean replied with a boyish hesitation.  
“Good, we got work to catch up on, son,” Bobby nodded.  
The older man’s easy acceptance let the other mechanics, including his daughter and her husband, know that was the end of that discussion as far as anyone else giving Dean a hard time about why he was gone.  
Dean knew there was no way he could keep much from Bobby. Cas had told Dean that he had let Bobby and Ellen know that he’d taken off both out of concern, but also to let Bobby know the garage would be short handed for a while. Garth and Benny, temps that would float in to make extra money from time to time, had been called in to help pick up the slack in the repairs and service department, but Dean was really the only one with the special touch to deal with the custom jobs.  
Dean actually liked both men. Garth was a bean pole with a permanent smile and a warm hug for every stranger he met, and Benny was a bear of a Cajun man with an equally pleasant demeanor. They both had full time jobs at one of the local car parts manufacturing plants, but they would work for Bobby and Dean when they’d get laid off. Since they both had fewer years of seniority, they were typically the first to get laid off when their wasn’t enough work. Bobby was always happy to have the extra help. Now that Ash and Jo were leaving, they were at the top of the list for being offered a full time mechanic position.  
All eyes tried to avoid Dean as people noticed that he was back. Dean’s head hung involuntarily as he walked further into the garage.  
The younger man kept an uneasy gaze on the elder bristly mechanic, and he knew that he needed to let Bobby know everything that had gone on.  
_Sooner’s better than later_ , Dean told himself.  
He thankfully had been able to get ahold of Missouri on Saturday, and they spoke at length about what had triggered his behavior and what was causing his current self-doubts to rear up.  
She reminded him that there was a lot of upheaval in his life at the moment that was causing his insecurities and fears to come out.  
“It would be best if you and Castiel let those closest to you know what’s really going on. That way, you can have an established support system in place for all three of you. Embarking in new relationship territory all while introducing a new child into the world is no easy feat, and the sooner you know who is going to be a help or a hindrance, the better,” the sage woman had told him over the phone before they agreed to meet up during the following week.  
“Heya, Bobby, you got a minute?” Dean asked, sticking his hands in his coverall’s pockets.  
The look in the older man’s eyes said he was too busy to deal with Dean’s shit, but he still replied, “Sure, son.”  
Jo, Ash, and Garth shot them curious glances while Benny and Garth stayed buried under a car hood as Dean walked into Bobby’s office.  
Bobby leaned back against his desk with his hands at either side, waiting for Dean to speak.  
Dean worried his lip for several moments and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.  
“You gonna talk or stare at me all day, boy?” Bobby asked in a gruff voice.  
“I just don’t know where to start,” Dean pursed his lips.  
“Look, son, I don’t need you to give me details about what you did while you were on the bottle. All I care about is that you’re taking care of yourself now,” Bobby stated firmly.  
Dean nodded, “Thanks, Bobby.”  
“You’re welcome. Can we get to work now? We’ve got a ton of chassises on blocks that we need to get crackin’ on,” he said, standing up from where he’d been leaning on his messy desk.  
“No, there was...something else I needed to tell you….,” Dean found the shine on his work boots fascinating.  
“Well, spit it out,” Bobby said, losing a little patience.  
“Well, uh, you remember the woman Cas and I brought over to dinner during the summer?” Dean began.  
“The corn fed knockout redhead with the agricultural folks?” Bobby seemed to light up a bit.  
It warmed Dean’s heart to see that Bobby had genuinely been taken by Josie.  
“Yeah, uh, her name’s Josie,” Dean smiled shily.  
“Well, what about her?” Bobby asked.  
“Well, uh, she’s uh, she’s stayin’ with Cas and I…,” Dean replied.  
Bobby raised an eyebrow, “And by ‘stayin’ with’ you mean….?”  
“I mean, she’s living with us. Like ‘ _living with us_ ’,” Dean tried to clarify.  
“Come again?” Bobby asked, flabbergasted.  
“We, uh, we’re in a relationship with her,” Dean said and shut his eyes to what he felt was the inevitable blow up that Bobby was about to have.  
“What?” Bobby asked again, but it was more of a statement of bafflement than an actual question.  
“Yeah, we’re uh, all _together_ now,” Dean cleared his throat.  
“Have you two lost your rabbitass minds!?” Bobby shouted.  
“Look, Bobby-” Dean began.  
“It’s one thing to have a summertime fling,” Dean was about to interject when Bobby continued on his tirade, “Don’t think I didn’t notice how you all were making googly eyes at each other the whole night or how marked up her neck was. I’m old, not stupid, boy. Like I was sayin’, it’s one thing to have a fling. It’s none of my business, what ever rattles your cage, but it is a whole thing entirely to shack up with a woman you hardly know while you’re already in a relationship with someone else.”  
Dean must have looked crestfallen when Bobby stopped talking because the man’s tone softened significantly.  
“Look, son, it’s really none of my business what you and Cas do, but I’m just trying to look out for you. She seems like a sweet person, but I don’t know this gal from Eve, and I’d hate to see either of you get hurt if this doesn’t work out,” Bobby clapped him on the shoulder.  
Dean nodded in agreement, “I know, Bobby. I worry about that too, but,” he took a deep breath, “we care about her _a lot_ , and I can tell she does too. I just wanted you to know because you’re family, and we want to share the news with all of our family.”  
“Well, it’s a helluva shock, but like I said, the way you all live is no one’s business but your own. If you need my advice or an ear, I’m here to listen, but I don’t think you should worry too much about it,” Bobby reassured.  
“Thanks, Bobby. There is, uh, there is one other thing though,” Dean cast his eyes down again.  
“What is it?” Bobby backed up a bit.  
“Well, ya see, the thing is, uh,” Dean let out a nervous laugh, “Josie-she’s uh, she’s pregnant.”  
Bobby’s pupils looked like pins, he removed his trucker’s cap and brushed his hair back with his hand then replaced the hat.  
“Satan in a sandwich!” Bobby shook his head, “Is it your’s?”  
“Yeah, it’s ours. Timing is right,” Dean replied.  
“What’re you gonna do?” Bobby asked heavily.  
“Well, she’s keeping the kid, and believe it or not, Cas and I wanted her to come stay with us before we even found out. The baby’s just the cherry on top of the Josie sundae….a terrifying, but sweet cherry on top,” Dean admitted.  
“You’re scared shitless, aren’t you?” Bobby sighed.  
Dean simply nodded.  
“I just, I need someone to tell me we’re doing the right thing,” Dean said meekly.  
“C’mere, son,” Bobby grabbed him and held him in a bear hug, “I can’t guarantee anything, but I’ll be here for you and Cas no matter what. You don’t have to worry about me. Hell, I’m sure once she gets past the shock, Ellen’ll be happy to know that we’re gonna have a grandbaby to spoil soon enough.”  
Dean was so relieved, his eyes began leaking without his consent, “Thank you, Bobby.”  
“That’s what family’s for, kid,” Bobby reassured, giving him a good squeeze before letting him go, “Now, let’s get to work. Alright?”  
Dean wiped his eyes with his sleeve and nodded.  
As they stepped out into the garage, Dean noted that all his workers were milling around as if they’d been hovering close to the door.  
“I know I must be purty enough to be the next Miss America, ya nosy nellies, but whatcha standin’ around for? Idjits,” Bobby muttered, “Get back to work!”  
All the eavesdroppers scattered like flies.  
After talking to Bobby, Dean felt like a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Later that day, Bobby had prepped Ellen for the inevitable talk Dean had with her the following day.  
She had been just as reluctant as Bobby, but when Dean mentioned the baby, Ellen had huffed a sigh.  
“Not much you can do about that now. Just make sure that girl’s eating well and isn’t getting stressed,” Ellen gripped Dean’s shoulder to reassure him.  
“Yeah, Cas and I are tryin’, but she’s still acting like a guest, and she keeps talkin’ about finding a job,” Dean pursed his lips.  
“Well, it was _your_ house before she got there. That’s gotta be intimidating. Hell, _you and Cas_ are intimidating even when you’re not the person living with you, but hopefully, she’ll get used to thinking of your house as her home too. Just give her time. And as far as a job goes,” Ellen shared a glance with Bobby, “Still haven’t found a replacement for Jo or Ash. Do you think she’d mind helpin’ out?”  
“I dunno. I’ll ask her,” Dean considered.  
“Good, now get your ass outta here and go home,” Ellen said, shuffling Dean out of the door to the Singer home.  
Though Dean had talked to Josie about working in the garage, she had decided she wanted to continue looking for work on her own.  
“It’s just, you and Cas have already done so much for me. I feel like I need to do this on my own. I’ll give it two weeks, if I don’t hear back from anywhere by then, I’ll come work for you. Is that fair?” she asked hesitantly.  
Dean had to admit that it kinda broke his heart that Josie wouldn’t just let him help her. He and Cas just wanted to take care of her. It was bad enough she continued to insist on working even though she was getting bigger and more uncomfortable by the day, but it almost felt like a slap in the face that she insisted on getting a job on her own.  
“It’s not about you, Dean,” Missouri had told him, “She needs to feel self sufficient. Perhaps it’s her way of feeling like she’s contributing to the household, and it might also be a way that she can feel secure. I understand you want to take care of her, and you can by letting her be her own person and supporting her if she does ultimately need to come work for you.”  
In his reestablished sobriety, Dean was struggling with finding a new normal for himself, and he was nit picking at things that he should be able to let go. Josie’s insistence at finding a job on her own and Cas’ wacky schedule were both itches under his skin.  
Dean had thrown himself into his own work, and kept long hours in an attempt to catch up before the December holiday season rolled around.  
It didn’t occur to Dean that Josie hadn’t spoken to Bobby nor Ellen since their initial meeting in the summer.  
That made for an uneasy Thanksgiving dinner. Ellen kept leering at Josie, and everyone kept staring at her belly. After speaking with her, Dean knew that Ellen was cautiously supportive. She was still a little skeptical about Josie and had even told him as much, but Dean hoped that if the two women had a chance to speak to each other, they’d be able to find common ground. At least that was Dean’s hope. Ellen was very much like a mother to him, and he didn’t even want to think about her not accepting Josie.  
Both Dean and Cas continued to hold back their affections from their woman while they were at the Singers’, but the forlorn look Josie fought to hide under her plastered smile, made Dean’s heart ache. His fingers strained to keep his feelings to himself. He shot Cas a look, and they both silently agreed to throw their hesitation to the wind. Everything was pretty much out in the open, so there was no real reason for either of them to make Josie feel unloved.  
Dean watched as Cas ran his hand from her shoulder down to the small of her back and rubbed a little to help massage out a kink. The green-eyed man was amazed that she was still able to walk upright with the little bowling ball growing in her tummy. He had a hard time not reaching out to caress her bump to show his affection and also to reassure himself that the baby was okay.  
Jo caught him staring at Josie as everyone roamed around the living room while they waited for the turkey to be done, and the blonde woman smiled at him warmly.  
Dean was pretty sure that her parents had filled her in on what was going on with the trio, and he was glad that his adopted sister wasn’t giving him a hard time about any of it which Dean found shocking.  
“So, Josie, have you thought of names for the baby?” Jo asked, trying to break the ice at the tense dinner table once everyone was seated.  
Josie looked like she could have cried, and her genuine smile finally made an appearance for the first time that night.  
“Yes, actually,” she replied, and Dean squeezed her knee under the table, “We’re naming her after my mother, Charlotte. We’ve been calling her Charlie though.”  
“Charlotte,” Jo smiled at the name, “I love it. That’s such a sweet name for a girl.”  
“So you thinkin’ it’s going to be a girl?” Ash asked before taking a swig from his beer bottle.  
Dean thought he looked a little funny in a black long sleeved sweater instead of his familiar cut off shirt.  
“Yes, I think so,” Josie smiled.  
“A mother knows,” Ellen added.  
Dean watched as she and Josie shared a significant look across the table.  
The doorbell rang, and everyone wondered who it could be. Dean thought that the only people who would be be at the dinner were his family and Ash and Jo.  
“Ellen, darling, I am so sorry I’m late. It took me ages to get ready, and traffic from WeHo was atrocious,” a familiar British tinged voice called from the opening front door.  
“Balthazar. Shit,” Dean mumbled to himself.  
“Something wrong?” Josie asked Dean quietly.  
“It’ll be okay, Dean,” Cas told Dean from Josie’s left side, “It’s just my cousin. I forgot that Ellen usually invites him for Thanksgiving.”  
Since Cas and Balthy didn’t have any family left in Southern California besides each other, Ellen took it upon herself to make sure the suave man had always had a seat at their table during all the major holidays. Cousin Balthazar could come on very strong at times, and he loved to regale everyone with stories about extravagance and opulence, but he was very warm and openly showed his affection for everyone within hugging distance. Dean had a bit of a love-hate relationship with him.  
“But he doesn’t usually show up,” Dean added, “Of all the years.”  
“What’s the problem?” Josie asked.  
“We haven’t told him about you,” Cas replied.  
“Oh,” Josie said shortly.  
Cas took her hand and looked her in the eye, “This doesn’t change anything. We’ll just tell him now. It’s not a big deal.”  
“He’s just very over bearing,” Dean mumbled.  
“And open minded,” Cas added, shooting a sharp look at Dean.  
“Wait, I’ve met him. Technically. He’s the one I spoke to about renting the bungalow,” Josie whispered to Cas and Dean.  
“Oh, I completely forgot about that. It’s fine,” Cas assured.  
“Hello, all,” the tall dirty-blonde haired man greeted.  
Though Dean couldn’t suffer his cousin-in-law for very long, he admired how cosmopolitan the slightly older man always looked. He appeared so comfortable in any room he entered and was always dressed to match any occasion.  
“Robert,” Balthy leant forward to hug Bobby and handed him a bottle of liquor.  
“Single malt whiskey?” Bobby asked, reading the bottle.  
“Aged ten years, I have a friend who swears by it,” the man talked it up with sweeping arm gestures.  
“Thanks, Balthazar. You shouldn’t have,” Bobby smiled and set the bottle on the table.  
“My pleasure really,” Balthy replied with a soft smile.  
“Have a seat, Balthy,” Ellen gestured next to her.  
“Told you to stop lettin’ in strays, Ellen,” Dean joked, looking at Balthazar.  
“Hello to you too, Dean. It’s been too long,” the charming man smiled at Dean as he took a seat.  
“Never long enough for me,” Dean jabbed.  
“Play nice you two,” Ellen scolded softly.  
“Cassie,” Balthy nodded toward his cousin.  
“Balthazar,” Cas greeted the man sardonically.  
“And who is this stunning creature?” Balthazar asked gesturing toward Josie.  
“Josie Sands,” the redhead answered, sticking out her hand toward him across the table.  
“Enchante,” Balthy leant forward to kiss the back of her hand.  
“Nice to meet you,” she smiled.  
“The pleasure is all mine, my dear,” he said, eying her like prey, “And what cloud did you slip from to dine with us mortals this evening?”  
“Uh,” Josie laughed, caught off guard by the man’s saccharine compliments.  
“Wait a moment, ‘Josie Sands’?” Balthy asked with recognition in his voice.  
“Yes,” she replied.  
“Why do I know that name?” he pondered with a finger to his lips.  
“You rented me a bungalow during the summer,” she said, offering just enough information, but not all.  
“Ah, yes! It’s so lovely to see you….in the _flesh_ ,” he replied seductively with lust darkening his blue eyes.  
“Take it down a notch, Don Juan,” Dean replied sharply.  
“Are you jealous, Dean? You do know your husband is right there, don’t you?” Balthy jibbed at Dean.  
“Balth, control yourself,” Cas encouraged.  
The heavy tension that had begun to clear returned full force with Balthazar’s comments.  
“Oh, I’m only lavishing this goddess with the praise she deserves,” Balthazar winked, taking a sip from his glass on the table.  
“That’s very kind of you, but you might want to back off a bit before Cas or Dean launch across the table,” Josie laughed.  
Jo couldn’t help but laugh at that too.  
“Why would they do that?” Balthazar scoffed.  
“Because she’s with them, ya idjit,” Bobby piped up.  
“With them how?” the man asked with confusion.  
“In the Biblical sense, sweetheart,” Ellen said.  
“What?” Balthazar’s eyes went wide then he began laughing uncontrollably, “Wow! Dean? Cassie?” he looked at one then the other, “You sly devils. I didn’t think either of you had it in you. How modern.”  
Dean hung his head in his hands as Balthazar continued to laugh.  
“She’s having their baby too,” Ash added, earning Jo’s elbow in his ribs, “Oww!”  
Balthazar just laughed harder, “You’re serious!?”  
Dean caught Castiel nodding out of the corner of his eye.  
“That’s outstanding news! A new addition! Welcome to the family, darling!” Balthazar raised his glass, “A toast to you and the bundle of joy!”  
Everyone reluctantly raised their glasses as well. It was uncomfortable to say the least, but at worst, it helped clear the elephant out of the room.  
***************************************************************************************************  
Later that night, Josie used the excuse of helping clear a few dishes to head to the kitchen and talk to Ellen in private.  
The older woman’s hands were submerged under the soapy water as she wiped excess scraps of food from the plates.  
“Just set them there,” she nodded to the counter next the sink without looking up as Josie walked in with a stack of dishes and utensils, “Thanks,” she told the redhead as she set them down.  
“Ellen,” Josie said as firmly as she could, but it still came out sounding smaller and weaker than she would’ve liked.  
“Don’t,” Ellen replied curtly keeping her eyes on the murky water.  
“Well, it’s unfortunate that you don’t want to hear it because I’m going to talk anyway,” Josie said, crossing her arms under her breasts over her burgeoning belly.  
Ellen shut the water off and turned to face her. They stood about a foot apart, and Josie remembered how much shorter than her the brunette was. The stern mask on the matriarch’s face and her puffed up chest made her look about ten feet tall.  
“Oh, you’re a tough girl now, huh?” Ellen prodded, “Who the hell do you think you are? You leave those boys in shambles and waltz back in here as if nothin’s happened. You think just ‘cause you come back with a fat belly that I’m gonna take it easy on you?”  
“Listen, Ellen-”  
“Let me finish,” Ellen raised a hand to stop Josie from continuing, “What was the one thing I asked of you when you first came here? The _one_ thing?”  
Josie pursed her lips hard.  
“I asked you not to break those boys hearts, and what’s the first thing you do?” Ellen paused, “I don’t know all the details about your ‘arrangement’ with my boys. All I do know is that they were both a mess after you left. Dean was drowning himself in the bottle, and Cas was working himself to death. I know it’s not fair to lay the weight of that on you, but I know they were worse off when you left then before you crossed paths with them,” Ellen sighed, “I really didn’t want to get into this today. I just wanted all of us to have a family meal and have a decent time.”  
Josie stood firmly, waiting for Ellen to continue.  
“Speak,” Ellen instructed curtly and ran a hand through her long hair, “What was it you wanted to tell me?”  
Josie immediately burst into tears, “Fuck,” she cursed herself.  
“Shit,” Ellen sighed and moved closer to Josie, placing a warm hand on her shoulder.  
“Goddamned hormones,” Josie shuddered and swallowed hard to try and get a hold of herself.  
“They are a bitch, aren’t they?” Ellen joked.  
Josie laughed through her tears, “Ellen, I-I don’t want you to hate me. Everything you think of me...that’s not me. I don’t leave things unfinished. I don’t fuck with people’s lives or emotions. It was never my intention to hurt Castiel or Dean. Granted, I could have handled things better-a lot better. Trust me, if I could take that back, I would. Now, I’m just trying hard to get used to the idea of living with them. And believe me when I say, I love them both, and I know they love you and Bobby and Jo, and I don’t want you all to hate me. Shit-I never planned any of this,” Josie said with more tears streaming down her face.  
Ellen pulled her into a warm hug, “Josie,” she sighed, “This is all new shit to me, but if you care about those boys, please do as I say this time, and don’t hurt them. If you really love them, then just be good to them. So help me, mother of my grandbaby or not, if you hurt them again, I will not hesitate to make you sorry. You got it?”  
Josie nodded.  
“I have no one else, Ellen. I don’t want to fuck this up,” Josie admitted brokenly.  
“Well, shit,” Ellen squeezed her tighter, “For being as old as I am, I sure can forget what it’s like to be young and lonely sometimes,” she pulled back a bit to get a good look at Josie, “I’m not sayin’ I trust you right away, but I’m gonna try. Alright?”  
Josie nodded.  
“My husband’s got a saying that we all live by, and we take it very seriously. I want you to think about that when you worry about not having people any more,” Ellen gave Josie a comforting glance.  
Josie watched the woman attentively.  
“‘Family don’t end with blood.’ If those boys are adding you to theirs, then that makes you a part of mine too. Again, it’s gonna take me some time to really trust you. You’re gonna have to earn that with me, but I’m willing to try. You got that?” Ellen said, tucking her hair behind her ear and wiping a stray tear from Josie’s cheek.  
“Got it,” Josie smiled with glassy eyes.  
“C’mon, Jos, I’ll make you a some tea,” Ellen said, patting Josie’s back.  
***************************************************************************************************  
When Castiel had seen the glazed over sheen of Josie’s cried out gray-blue eyes, he wondered if perhaps he and Dean had jumped the gun bringing her to Thanksgiving dinner. Maybe it would have been best if he had spoken to Bobby, and especially Ellen, before gathering for the holiday.  
The woman could be extremely protective of him and Dean. Most of the time, the doctor found that comforting because she picked up and ran with the torch of “Mother” so strongly, and it made him feel cared for in a way that he could only compare to the way his brothers Michael and Luke cared for him as a child.  
Unbridled, that protective mothering could turn vicious against those that perhaps didn’t truly deserve it _like Josie_.  
Castiel’s worry was swept away like dried leaves from a front porch when he observed the kind gaze that Ellen bestowed upon Josie.  
“Everything, okay?” Dean asked the women as they walked into the living room.  
_He must’ve noticed too_ , Cas pondered.  
“Yeah,” Josie replied simply.  
“Everything’s fine. Just a little girl talk is all,” Ellen stated definitively.  
Castiel couldn’t ever imagine a woman like Ellen engaging in anything in the vicinity of what could be considered “girl talk”, but he figured that she and Josie were hashing something out.  
“Care to join me, Cassie?” Balthazar asked, holding two tumblers and Bobby’s gifted bottle of whiskey in his hand.  
Castiel stood and let Josie take his seat next to Dean on the couch. He kissed the top of her head before stepping out onto the back porch with his cousin. He shared a look with Dean for a bit of approval, and his green-eyed husband nodded before throwing an arm over Josie’s shoulder and placing a kiss on her cheek.  
Without initially realizing it, Castiel had refrained from drinking and smoking as a show of solidarity with Dean who was reclaiming his sobriety as well as with Josie who was unable to do either because of her pregnancy.  
A chill ran through the open weaves of Cas’ tight knit sweater when he stepped beside his cousin and they looked at the vehicles in various states of disrepair in the Singers’ backyard.  
“You’ve been keeping secrets, little cousin,” the blonde man teased as he handed Cas a tumbler with two fingers full of aged amber liquid.  
Cas waited for the other man to fill his own glass before drinking.  
“A toast to your new relationship and apparently soon to be arriving child,” Balthazar smiled smugly, holding his glass until it clinked with Cas’, “I have to admit, I never thought you had it in you. It really is ‘the quiet ones’ as they say,” he laughed.  
Castiel threw back the glass and drank it down in one go. It burned as it went down his throat, but it helped warm him from the inside.  
“Jesus, Castiel. That is good quality aged whiskey. You savor it not shoot it like cheap swill,” his cousin admonished him.  
The slightly older man paused to assess the slightly frazzled doctor.  
“Honestly, Cassie, you’ve been holding out on me. Why didn’t you tell me? Did you think _I_ of all people would judge you?” Balthazar asked, swishing the whiskey in his glass.  
Castiel knew that his very adventurous cousin of all people would understand. The man had unapologetically explored quite possibly every combination of relationships and flings that any person would ever be curious enough to explore.  
“It wasn’t intentional, not really. We’ve just been so concerned over getting her settled in, and I’ve been working long and volatile hours at work....and I suppose, I didn’t tell you because I knew you’d be the most open to the idea of my current relationship status,” Cas said, holding out his tumbler for more whiskey.  
“Are you nervous?” Balthy asked, pouring the bottle into Castiel’s glass.  
“Unimaginably so,” Cas admitted, taking a slower sip this time.  
“Isn’t this what you wanted? You and Dean tried adopting for so many years….” his cousin reminded.  
“Yes we did, and yes it _is_ what I want. Absolutely. Still, this is quite possibly the biggest thing I’ve ever done in my life, and now I will not only have one partner to look after but two _and_ a child,” Cas crossed one arm over his chest as he used the other to lift the glass to his lips.  
“Oh, Cassie,” Balthazar threw an arm over Cas’ shoulder, “If the fact that Dean Winchester has stayed by your side for longer than I think any of us initially expected….”  
Cas shot him a hurt look.  
“....not because of you, but because of how troubled your lovely boy is. If he’s stayed with you this long, it’s for a reason,” Castiel looked up at his cousin waiting for him to continue, “It’s obvious that he is head over heels over the moon depths of the ocean in love with you. Now, I’ve only known that glorious ginger minx in there for all of five seconds, so I can’t speak for her, but I have seen the way she looks at you and your beau. There is strong affection there. I have all the confidence in the world that you have two partners who love you and would do anything for you. Who can help loving you? You grumpy little man. I’m sure the child will love you too. If anyone deserves to have a loving family, it’s you, Cassie.”  
“Thanks, Balthy,” Castiel hugged the other man.  
Balthazar lovingly placed a kiss on his cheek with a loud pop, “It’s what I’m here for. Now cheer up and be thankful. I have to tell you now though, I will not be babysitting until the babe is toilet trained and can walk upright enough with a cocktail for its Uncle Balthy.”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to teach her to spit in your drink,” Castiel replied sardonically.  
“There’s my sassy Cassie,” Balthy beamed proudly, and both men laughed, huddling together to stave off the cold with drinks in their hands.  
*************************************************************************************************  
_Yup, just a little awkward. Coulda been worse_ , Dean reflected on how odd Thanksgiving dinner had been as he helped Josie out of her “too warm for California” coat.  
Cas grabbed the coat from Dean as he hung up his own trench coat in the hall closet near the door.  
Josie rubbed at her neck as she hung her head with her other hand bracing her lower back.  
Without prompting, Dean instinctively reached out his hands and began carefully massaging out the kinks in the woman’s neck.  
Cas rounded them both until he was facing Josie and gently rubbed her belly and kissed her lips chastely.  
“How ya feelin’, sweetheart?” Dean asked, kissing her ear as he kept his hands on her shoulders.  
“Tired. A little sore,” she admitted.  
“Let’s get to bed. It’s been a long day,” Cas suggested.  
Josie just nodded as Dean gently nudged her to walk forward.  
Cas stole a kiss from Dean as he and Josie passed him. Dean was about to melt into the kiss, but he was put off by the taste of alcohol on his husband’s lips.  
He grimaced.  
“Babe, go brush,” Dean requested.  
“Why?” Cas tilted his head at him curiously.  
It wasn’t that Cas’ breath was bad, not at all, or that Dean didn’t appreciate the way the liquor mixed with his husband’s natural taste. It was that ever since his relapse, even the smell of alcohol evoked a feeling of shame in Dean that made him hate himself. He really didn’t want to associate that feeling with kissing Cas. Dean didn’t reproach his husband for drinking. In fact, he appreciated that Cas had taken a moment to silently seek his approval before drinking that night. There was no reason for his husband not to drink. Dean was the one with the problem, not Cas, but all the same, Dean didn’t want to taste regret and self loathing when he kissed his partner.  
It only took a forlorn look from Dean to get a slightly drunken Cas to realize why he should go brush.  
“I’ll meet you in the bedroom,” Cas said, kissing Dean’s cheek.  
Dean helped Josie out of the boots she had insisted on wearing, but had begun killing her feet after a few hours. Cas said that foot swelling was all too common and had bugged her about acquiring comfortable shoes, but Josie wanted to _look good_. Despite all the affection Dean and Cas continued to shower her with, their woman continued to display issues with insecurity about her changing body.  
Most of the time, she was very affectionate with them as well, but other times, it broke Dean’s heart to see that she didn’t want to be touched or even looked at.  
“I feel like a beached whale,” she said, lying fully clothed on the bed.  
Her belly just kept getting bigger and bigger. She was entering her fifth month, and all her weight was still mostly gathering in her belly, making it harder for her to stand or walk around for long periods of time. Dean wondered how she didn’t just tip over with the giant weight in front of her.  
“Well, if you are a whale, you’re the sexiest whale I’ve ever seen,” Dean said, cuddling up close to her and placing a bruising kiss to her lips.  
“Now you’re just being ridiculous,” Josie scoffed.  
Dean ran his thumb over the faded red lipstick on her bottom lip and continued running his hand down her neck, shoulder, and down the length of her arm until he was holding her hand. He brought her much smaller hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly.  
“Not ridiculous, babe. Have you seen you? You’re hot,” he told her as he nuzzled her neck.  
“If you’re into formless blobs of fat,” Josie said drily.  
“You kidding me, Jos? You’ve got kickin’ curves, sweetheart,” Dean said, bringing her chin up to kiss her.  
“Mmm hmm,” Josie said, not believing him.  
“Really, baby. You want proof?” Dean asked.  
Josie just sighed.  
Dean took her hand and brought it down to his crotch so she could feel his semi.  
Josie laughed lightly, “Seriously, how are you and Cas _always_ hard? You’re like fucking teenagers.”  
Just then, Castiel walked into the bedroom and smiled as he striped off his sweater and button up shirt.  
Dean winked at Cas as he continued to kiss Josie’s neck.  
“Only around you, my love,” Cas said, unbuckling his belt and moving closer, letting his pants tangle at his feet.  
“I’m curious, did you guys fuck this much before I came around?” Josie asked while Cas kissed her cheek.  
“Uh, not sure, Dean?” Cas asked.  
“Maybe a little less, but we’ve both always been pretty active with each other,” Dean admitted, unbuttoning and wiggling out of his own jeans as he spoke.  
“And that’s so crass…’fuck’,” Castiel tease, “We make love.”  
Josie giggled, “Yes, we do, but it’s just the way I speak sometimes.”  
“Lady’s got a mouth,” Dean teased and bent down to claim Josie’s lips.  
“You should know,” Josie replied breathily.  
“Yes, we do,” Dean responded with a smile.  
He and Castiel worked quickly to pull of Josie’s tights and her thick wool dress until the woman lay nude on their thick blankets.  
They each took a moment to kiss either side of her neck and renew love bites on her pale skin then suckle on her nipples in tandem.  
“Mmm, fellas, as much as I appreciate the attention, I really am tired,” Josie said, caressing the back of Dean’s neck and Cas’ jaw.  
Dean felt dejected and hard, but he still moved up Josie’s body to place a kiss on her cheek.  
“It’s okay, my love. We understand. You must’ve gone through a lot of emotions today, but you did so well,” Castiel praised, kissing Josie’s neck.  
“C’mon, baby,” Dean told Josie, lifting up the pile of blankets from the bed to help snuggle her underneath.  
He heard the floor heater kick on and silently thanked Cas for turning up the thermostat before he came to bed.  
“Just because I’m not really up for playing, that doesn’t mean you two can’t,” Josie said as Cas and Dean were about to lie down on either side of her beneath the blankets.  
“Dean?” Cas asked.  
Dean shrugged, “Well, this hard-on’s not gonna go away on it’s own.”  
Josie laughed.  
Dean crawled over her carefully until he was pinning Cas to the mattress with kisses.  
“Too tired to prep you,” Cas admitted.  
Dean sighed, “You lazy bastard.”  
“Sorry,” Cas laughed.  
“Honestly, I’m too sleepy for much either, but I really don’t want to go to sleep with blue balls,” Dean whispered.  
He flipped the thick blankets back and then pulled them up over him and Cas, so they were both lying flush against each other with a very nude Josie close by.  
“Now I don’t feel so bad,” Josie giggled.  
“You shouldn’t feel bad any way,” Dean told her and leant over to give her a kiss.  
“C’mon, Dean,” Cas shifted his hips up so that their cocks brushed against each other between them.  
“Mmm, alright. Quick and dirty, Cas,” Dean told his husband.  
“Fine, just get to it,” Cas said, pressing his fingertips into Dean’s hips.  
Dean rocked his pelvis against Cas’ so that their weeping lengths slid together roughly.  
“Fuck, yeah. That’s it, Dean, so hard for me, good boy. That fat cock feels so good against mine, mmm,” Cas mumbled, bucking up to meet Dean’s thrusts.  
“Mmm,” Dean heard Josie moan.  
“You playing with yourself, sweetheart?” Dean asked her.  
“How can I _not_? You two are so fucking sexy. You get me so wet,” Josie replied.  
Dean could feel her side of the bed shaking a bit with her vigorously rubbing her clit. It was a bit too dark to see, but he was very familiar with how she looked when she touched herself. In fact, there were times when he’d woken up in the middle of the night after they’d all had great session together, and she would be sleepily rubbing at her clit so hard that it would shake Dean.  
He would rub a hand over her skin and kiss her neck and shoulder to help her get over the edge.  
Thinking about Josie playing with herself made Dean rut against Cas’ pelvis hard.  
“Cas, mmm, fuck!” Dean groaned and bit into his husband’s meaty shoulder.  
“Shit, Dee. Keep doing that!” Cas said, gripping Dean’s ass cheeks hard.  
“Cas, babe, I’m close,” Dean panted into his lover’s ear.  
“C’mon, Dean,” Cas encouraged.  
He snaked a hand between them and gripped their thick lengths together as best he could with long firm fingers.  
“CASSSSSS!!!” Dean’s scream was muffled by the pillow underneath Josie’s head.  
Dean could feel her turning her head and moving close enough that she was kissing him as he came hot and hard, spurting cum over Cas’ fist as it continued to work both their lengths together.  
Dean kept thrusting his hips to help Cas along.  
“C’mon, babe,” Dean encouraged and moved over to kiss his husband.  
“UHhhhh! Mmmmff!!! Mmmmm,” Cas moaned throatily into Dean’s mouth.  
Just then, Dean felt Cas’ release between their flat, firm bellies, but he kept moving until Cas had stilled completely.  
To his right, Dean could still feel Josie’s side of the bed vibrating, and he could hear her soft whimpering.  
“Need a little help, baby girl?” Dean asked, leaning toward Josie and cupping her cheek.  
“Please, Dee,” Josie replied.  
Instinctively, Dean ran a hand down her bulbous belly until he found her hip and traced her hand with his fingers to find the folds of her slick pussy lips.  
Cas shifted so that he was closer to Josie as well. In the dark, Dean could tell that Cas was holding her jaw close to his face, so he could kiss her lips while Dean worked her over.  
Josie slowed her hand a bit as Dean breached her entrance with a pair of gentle fingers.  
“Ahhh!” she broke her lips from Cas’ and moaned loudly.  
“You like that, sweetheart?” Dean asked, soothingly running a hand up the inside of her thigh while he finger fucked her gently with the other.  
Josie shifted her hips up to let him go a little deeper, and then she began rubbing her erect nub again. He curved his fingers up in a “come hither” motion against her sweet spot which made her buck up. Dean loved watching her reactions when he made love to her with his hands or his tongue. It soon became a bit of a competition between her getting her hand against her clit and Dean getting his fingers inside her pussy, but he was getting off on knowing he was pleasing her.  
“Getting close! Uh! Uh! Keep going! Just like that, Dee! Just like that!” Josie said as she chased her orgasm.  
“You can do it, baby. You like my fingers fucking your sweet pussy, Josie?” Dean asked in a dark, velvety voice.  
“Yes! Love it! Fuck! Oh my g- _Fuck_! Dean! Dean! I’m cumming! Please! Uh! Uh! AHHHHhhhh!! YEEEESSSS!!!!” Josie screamed in a high pitched wail as she continued to rub her clit through her climax, and Dean kept up his pace and his exact angle to help her through it.  
Dean could feel her whole body shaking as she came, and her juices drenched him down to his forearm as she had one of those very special, extra wet orgasms.  
Dean collapsed with his back against the bed and panted hard as he stretched his pruning fingers out.  
“G’night,” Josie said quickly and tucked her face into her pillow.  
“Oh, no you don’t,” Cas exhaled with a laugh.  
Dean laughed with exhaustion too, but he stood up quickly.  
He cleaned himself up in the master bath before returning with a pair of warm, moist towels and cleaned up each of his lovers.  
Soon after, he climbed into bed and threw his limbs over Josie and snuggled under the blanket. He loved how the soft, Mexican blanket felt against his oversensitive, nude skin.  
Cas’ long limbs reached across the length of Josie’s body so that his arms were also just barely holding Dean as well.  
It had been a long and strange day, but tucked in to bed with his lovers, all his worries and hang ups easily fell away.  
He bent his face down into Josie’s neck and kissed her there before giving in to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Refernces:  
> -Car Part Manufacturing Plants - I used to work in an auto parts union facility, and this is literally what would happen. The person with the least amount of seniority was laid off when there wasn't enough work, and they'd have to look for temp work elsewhere. Layoffs aren't permanent, and union workers get called back all the time.   
> -Balthazar and the Singers - I imagine that during a past Christmas or Thanksgiving, Cas brought Balthy along (to Dean's bemusement) to the Singers' home, and Ellen felt bad about him having no where to go and took to literally inviting him to every major holiday event. Because Balthy is so well loved, he gets thousands of invites, and usually chooses them over Cas & Family, except this one time when he actually wanted to be with family.  
> -Whiskey gift - Because one must never show up to a dinner party empty handed, darling. 
> 
> TAGS:  
> -Uncomfortable serious conversations  
> -Coming out as Polyamorous  
> -Awkward Family Dinner  
> -Mentions about Dean's alcoholism recovery  
> -Lazy sex  
> -Frottage  
> -Masturbation  
> -Vaginal Fingering  
> -Cuddling
> 
> Chapter 2 is in the works, but probably won't be posted until sometime next week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Josie ventures out into the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies!  
> Joyous XMas Eve to those who celebrate!  
> Sorry this has been a long while coming. It's a bit shorter than my usual, but I wanted to give you guys a little somethin' somethin'. Working on the next chapter now. I hope to post it very soon.  
> Special thanks to my beta Kay Corson for her quick work on this one.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Happy Holidays!

_What a waste of makeup,_ Josie thought to herself as she pushed yet another glass door open to walk out onto the street without a job yet again, _This is stupid._  
Though she was more than capable of working the temp secretary and admin jobs that she had managed to get interviews for, Josie just couldn’t catch a break.  
She’d had three interviews so far, and each time, the supervisor had been eager to hire her sight unseen when they’d reviewed the resume she’d sent to the temp agency. However, when she had arrived for the face to face interview, each supervisor had found a vague and _bullshit_ reason not to hire her.  
Josie should have known better than to try and look for a job with her burgeoning belly. There was no way anyone was about to hire a visibly pregnant woman just to look for her replacement within a few months. She saw several retail and department stores with signs advertising holiday jobs, but there was no way she would be able to stand and walk around a store for hours at a time.  
_Fuck that_ , she thought as she imagined her already swelling feet aching even worse than they already were from just walking to and from the bus stop.  
She had purposely not told neither Cas nor Dean that her interview was today because for the previous two, they had bent over backwards, switching cars and rearranging already busy schedules to make sure one of them could drop her off and pick her up. Also, the looks on Cas and then Dean’s faces when they had each respectively picked her up after a fruitless interview were too much to bear.  
Josie took three busses to get to the office building in Downtown L.A. It had taken nearly an hour and a half to get to there, and she was soon regretting her choice in shoes. The tried and true pair of sensible office shoes with a tiny heel, were proving smaller and smaller for her strained feet, and she knew she’d have to upgrade to a wider size or just say _fuck it_ and go completely barefoot.  
Josie should’ve known better than to leave the house without eating, but she had to pretend to sleep in long enough for Cas and Dean to head off to their respective jobs before getting ready for her interview. They had both been working extra long hours making up for all the time off they’d taken for the days they’d devoted to bring her home and getting her settled.  
She was grateful for that time, but Josie also hated that they both would have to put in so many arduous hours because of her. It’s part of what propelled her to head out into an unknown city on her own to chase after a prospect that just didn’t pan out.  
As she trudged along the sidewalk lined with civil service workers in suits rushing into banking headquarters inside skyscrapers and iconic government buildings alike, Josie searched for somewhere to eat breakfast. Though her feet were starting to hurt, she kept walking along until she stumbled across a Chinese restaurant that looked open.  
She was hungry for something savory, and she felt a bit bold walking into what looked like a family style restaurant by her lonesome.  
“Welcome,” the host, an older Chinese gentleman who looked like he’d been doing this for decades greeted her with a warm smile.  
“Two?” he joked holding up two fingers.  
Josie realized he was referring to her belly.  
She looked down and rubbed her tummy with a smile, “Yeah, I guess so.”  
“This way, please,” the man said, grabbing a menu.  
The decor was a bit ostentatious with silky looking fancy patterned chair cushions and white table cloths with large, black, lazy Susans in the center.  
Josie felt a little silly sitting down at a table clearly large enough for five or six people, but she felt like she had already come this far, and the host was very pleasant. She didn’t want to be rude and get up and leave. In fact, she was looking forward to finally eating and sitting for a bit.  
Josie could have caught the first bus to start the journey back home, but there wasn’t much waiting for her there. She’d already unpacked all the boxes of items she could find homes for inside the house, and she still had a few that boxes for things she couldn’t quite find a spot for.  
The boys had suggested moving some of their items out of the bedroom they all shared, but Josie really didn’t want to make them even more put out than they already were with rearranging rooms to make room for her.  
Josie supposed, she could have headed home and made herself some food and read before prepping dinner, but there would be time for that later.  
Without prompting, the host placed a glass of water and a small pot of jasmine tea on the table.  
“Thank you,” she said, taking the glass.  
“Lunch or dim sum?” the smiling man asked her.  
The wrinkles at the corners of his eyes deepened when he did so.  
“What is dim sum?” Josie asked.  
Aside from some late take out foods and a couple of sit down restaurants she’d visited in Chicago, her experience with Asian cuisine was somewhat limited, but she was very adventurous nonetheless.  
“Oh, you never had dim sum before?” the eager man asked, overjoyed.  
“No,” Josie shook her head.  
“Dim sum. Different dishes. I show you pictures, and you point. Everything taste good,” he explained in broken English.  
Josie wasn’t exactly sure what he meant, but his jovial and excited demeanor encouraged her to trust him.  
“Okay, I’ll try it,” she nodded.  
“Good!” he nearly leapt as he made his way to the kitchen.  
It was fairly chilly out, and the tall buildings cast deep shadows on the street, so Josie was thankful for the hot pot of tea on her table.  
With zero shame, Josie slipped off her shoes under the table, and propped her feet up on the chair directly next to hers. She kept the chair pulled in tight to the edge of the table and tucked her feet under the tablecloth to keep anyone from noticing.  
After a few minutes, her host returned with a waiter pushing a rolling cart with various circular bamboo boxes on it.  
“I forgot to ask your name,” Josie told the man as he returned to her table.  
A younger man who Josie assumed was a waiter followed behind him.  
“Quang,” he said, holding a hand to his chest.  
“Yeun,” the waiter tipped his head cordially.  
“Josie,” she smiled at them.  
“This is _dim sum_ ,” Quang said, emphasizing the last two words and nodded at the tray.  
Yeun shuffled the cart close to Josie and lifted the lids off of two of the small boxes.  
“My father says you’ve never had dim sum before,” the younger man startled her with a West Coast accent.  
“Never,” she replied.  
“The way it works, is you see something you like, and you point to let us know what looks good to you. I can explain what each one is if you’re unsure,” he offered.  
Josie marveled at the the doughy dumplings and nearly translucent blankets of noodles piled onto plates. She wanted to eat everything.  
Before she knew it, Josie had acquired enough half full bamboo boxes to take up nearly the entire surface of the large circular table. She couldn’t recall all the names, but the dumplings and buns filled with meats, soup, and shrimp were hitting the spot. Though she’d never eaten anything like it before, the morsels were truly a new found comfort food for her.  
Josie must have been sitting for at least an hour or two before she saw a crowds of people descending upon the restaurant. There was a clear distinction between local workers in business suits on their early lunch breaks and the large families coming in for a midmorning meal.  
Watching the crowds bustle around her and listening to the increased chatter in the large room, made Josie feel out of place once more. She saw a queue of people waiting to be seated and felt guilty that she was utilizing an entire table to herself.  
Mr. Quang must have noticed her discomfort because when he walked by her table, he assured her, “No rush.”  
Josie nodded and forced herself to relax as she kept slowly noshing on one bundle of deliciousness after another. Just when she thought she was actually going to burst, the owner’s son made his way to her table with a tray in his hand.  
The final box that Yeun brought out contained three perfectly round, egg white colored buns with a set of three pink dots each.  
“I think you’ll enjoy this one. Just try it, and I’ll tell you what it is,” the young man smiled warmly at her.  
After the first three boxes that Yeun and his father had recommended, Josie had grown to trust their judgement.  
Breaking one of the buns in half, a thick, deep golden yellow almost paste lay in the center. She took a tentative bite and moaned around the sweet and life affirming pastry. Josie had always preferred savory foods over sweet, but she would sell her soul in a heartbeat for the innocuous little bun she had gobbled up voraciously.  
“Oh, you didn’t like that at all,” Yeun teased.  
“What was that!?” Josie asked, in awe.  
“Golden egg bun,” he replied simply.  
Josie knew immediately that she would have to bring a few of those home for her beaus as well as a few more for herself.  
_Maybe an after dinner snack…_  
When it was time for her to pay, Josie couldn’t understand the receipt because it was written in Chinese characters, but counting the items listed, it looked like she was only being charged for about half of the boxes she had sampled.  
“Good?” Mr. Quang asked about her meal.  
“Amazing. It’s just what I needed,” she replied.  
The older man smiled, “Come back again soon.”  
“Oh, I will,” she affirmed, grabbing her to-go bag and heading back out into the street.  
_It’s amazing what a little good food can do for your soul._  
On her walk to her first busstop, Josie decided to set aside her pride, and take the job at the shop. She was tired of fighting and just wanted to get some sort of routine going again before everything was turned inside out by the little bundle of mischief she was about to unleash upon the world.  
**************************************************************************************************  
Dean didn’t bother taking off his coveralls before heading home for lunch because he knew he’d have to head right back to the shop immediately afterwards. He felt a little bad about dropping in on Josie covered in grease and motor oil scents, but he knew he wouldn’t see her until he got home late that evening, and he wanted to have lunch with her.  
The mechanic had one of his weekly appointments with Missouri after work, and wouldn’t be home until around the time that Josie was falling asleep. The fifth month had seemed to be the most draining and active for her thus far, so she’d been nodding off earlier and earlier.  
Cas had reassured his partners that it was typical, but both Dean and Cas had gone with Josie to see Dr. Milton to be sure. To everyone’s relief, the redheaded doctor had confirmed that both Josie and Charlie were perfectly healthy.  
Dean shucked his work boots off outside the front door to help keep the motor oil smell to a minimum. It was bad enough his poor hands and nails held on to the smell no matter how hard and long he scrubbed them. On the plus side, he was finally catching up on the custom restorations that he’d neglected.  
“Jos! Babe! I brought lunch!” Dean called out as he walked through the front door and made his way toward the dining room.  
Dean carefully placed the two boxes of burgers and fries on the table with Josie’s box at the head of the table, and his to Josie’s right.  
“Josie! C’mon, babe! Food’s gettin’ cold,” he called out when he didn’t see her come out from the hallway.  
Dean found himself growing concerned, but he refused to let even a hint of panic creep into his head.  
“Maybe she’s in the bathroom or in the backyard,” he mumbled to himself.  
With firm but unhurried steps, Dean went into the hall and looked in each room, then knocked on the bathroom, but he didn’t find Josie. His pace quickened as he made his way outside and tried not to think of Josie lying on the ground or any other nightmare scenario that attempted to sneak into his irrational mind.  
“Jos? Sweetheart, you out here?” Dean said, slipping on the garden green galoshes that Cas kept next to the door that led to the spacious yard.  
Dean went around toward the little used workshop bungalow behind the house and rounded the back of the house to check the back door to the garage, but he still didn’t find Josie.  
He was about to start panicking when he heard the phone ringing inside the house.  
As quickly as he could in the holey, floppy, rubber shoes, Dean ran back to the house and shook off the shoes from his feet before stumbling through the door and into the hallway. His socked feet nearly caused him to slip on the wooden floor as he lunged out to grab the receiver from it’s home in the hollowed out portion of the wall designated for the phone.  
“Josie?” Dean asked with rushed breath.  
“Dee?”  
“Hey, Cas,” Dean rubbed his eyes, leaning his back against the wall.  
“What are you doing home?” his husband asked.  
“Thought I’d have lunch with Jos today, but she’s not home. Did she tell you she was going anywhere?” Dean asked, hoping Cas would know more.  
_Maybe she had an appointment somewhere and just forgot to tell me._  
“Not that I’m aware of,” Cas replied after a long pause.  
“Hmm. Maybe she went for a walk…?” Dean suggested, more for himself than for Cas.  
“Perhaps you’re right,” Cas replied, trying not to worry Dean, “Did she leave a note?”  
“No, she didn’t. Not that I saw anyway,” Dean paused, “Why were you callin’, babe?”  
“Oh, I was just taking a short break, and I wanted to check in on Josie. I think she must get bored sitting at home without much to do,” he presumed.  
“Yeah, I know what you mean. I hope she finds a job soon. She needs to get the heck outta the house,” Dean only half hoped she would.  
He was still holding out a greedy hope that Josie would relent and come and work for him. Dean truly _did_ want her to find success somewhere else, but at the same time, he wanted to have her as close as possible as often as possible especially while she was carrying around his kid.  
Finding the house empty had only further illustrated his paranoia that she was still a flight risk to some extent. At best, it showed that he worried about her being alone when he and Cas were at work. If she was at the shop, someone would be there if something happened to her or if she needed someone. She also wouldn’t be so isolated at Singer Salvage.  
“I think I’m gonna go look for her,” Dean said suddenly.  
“Dean,” Cas said with a stern but soothing tone.  
“Anything could have happened to her. What if she went for a walk and fell or what if someone hurt her?” Dean rambled.  
“Dean, you’re overreacting. Take a breath,” Castiel said in a soft, calming voice.  
“But, Cas, what if she-,” Dean argued.  
“Dean, _take a breath_ ,” Cas stated more firmly.  
Dean paused, running hand through his hair and took in a deep breath and held it.  
Before he could exhale, Dean heard the jingling of keys, and then the front door swung open.  
Josie stood in the outfit she’d worn to her two previous job interviews and a large plastic bag in her hand. Dean knew that outfit well because she’d complained the loose skirt and snug blouse were the only “professionalish” items that fit her anymore. She was holding off on buying any more office type clothing until she knew she had the job or not.  
“Dean, are you home?” Josie asked, slipping off her shoes in the closed doorway.  
“Where were you?” Dean asked with agitation, setting down the phone’s receiver on the shelf without hanging up.  
Castiel could be heard yelling for Dean on the other end of the line.  
“Do you have any idea how worried I was!?” Dean raised his voice as he stormed into the living room to meet Josie.  
“Dean, I’m fine. Jeez. Take it down a notch,” Josie grimaced, shuffling toward the kitchen to set her to-go bag on the counter.  
“Where were you?” Dean insisted, following Josie as she walked toward the hall to retrieve the phone that Dean had set down.  
“Is that Cas?” she asked Dean with the doctor’s voice yelling from the receiver.  
Dean was trying to come down from his anger and worry.  
“Cas, is that you?” Josie asked, putting the phone to her ear.  
“Is everything alright?” Dean could hear Cas’ muffled voice.  
“Other than Dean flipping out, everything’s just _dandy_!” Josie replied sarcastically.  
“Where did you get off to?” Cas asked.  
Josie looked up at Dean and began to answer so that they could both hear.  
She exhaled a sigh, “I had an interview.”  
“Oh, good. How did it go?” Cas asked with some hope in his voice.  
“It didn’t,” she replied.  
“I’m sorry, darling. You’ll find something,” the absent doctor reassured.  
“Why didn’t you tell us?” Dean asked in a calmer tone, running a hand through his hair.  
“Because I didn’t want both of you going out of your way for another useless meeting, and I was right. No one wants to hire a knocked up secretary,” she said bitterly, smiling humorlessly to downplay the dismay on her face.  
“Shit, Jos,” Dean huffed, and he felt himself crumble.  
_I am an asshole._  
“They don’t know what they’re missing,” Castiel’s voice rung out from the receiver.  
Dean gingerly placed his hands on Josie’s arms, “Babe, you don’t have to do any of this. You are enough.”  
“But I do, Dean. I can’t just sit here twiddling my thumbs waiting for the baby to come while you and Cas support me and get to be out in the world among people,” Josie told him with some fire behind her words.  
Dean hadn’t realized that she had been so isolated since coming to live with them.  
“My love, I need to get back. I was just taking a moment to call and say hello, but we’ll talk when I get home,” Cas reassured.  
“Sure thing, Cas,” Josie nodded as if he could see her.  
“Please put Dean on for a moment,” Cas requested.  
Dean worried his lip as he brought the phone up to his ear. He watched as a flustered Josie brushed her hair behind her ear and walked back into the livingroom.  
“Dean,” Cas huffed.  
“Yeah?” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“We’re going to talk when you get home, but I would suggest that you bring this incident up with Missouri when you see her today,” Cas spoke carefully.  
“There was no ‘incident’, Cas,” Dean denied, “I’m fine. _Everything is fine_.”  
The long pause on the other end was heavy and it spoke volumes to Dean.  
It was his loving partner allowing him the time to process that, no, everything was not “fine”.  
“I need to get back to work. I’ll see you tonight,” Cas said and hung up.  
Dean hung up and pressed his free hand against the wall to push off of it and allowed the momentum to guide him into the livingroom. He scanned the room, but didn’t see Josie there. Heading into the kitchen then the dining room, he found her sitting there nibbling on a cold french fry.  
“You brought me lunch,” she observed without turning back to face him.  
“Yeah,” he scratched the back of his neck and walked gingerly toward the table and slowly took a seat next to the now quiet woman, “Thought you might be hungry and lonely….and I miss your pretty face when I’m stuck under hoods all day,” he smiled softly.  
Josie pressed her lips together, but didn’t smile. She steepled her fingers on the table and had a difficult time looking Dean in the eye, so she kept her eyes on the large windows in the dining room staring at the overcast sky forcing the color of the trees and leaves to starkly contrast against the atmosphere.  
“I should’ve told you guys where I was going or at least left a note,” she admitted begrudgingly.  
“Yeah, you should’ve,” Dean agreed with little conviction as he began tearing pieces off of his burger to eventually eat.  
“But you understand why I went on my own, right?” she asked.  
Dean thought about how he would feel if the situation were reversed. _What if she and Cas were a couple and I was the new guy? No_ _job? No friends? Yeah, I’d be feeling a little desperate too._  
“Yeah, I think I do,” Dean nodded as he watched his hands.  
“Still, that was no reason for you to freak out like you did,” Josie said firmly.  
“I was not freaking out,” Dean stiffened.  
“Yes, you did. And let me tell you right now, Winchester,” Josie said stoically, “I won’t tolerate that. I have _never_ tolerated that kind of behavior. The only ones who ever even came close to using that tone with me were my mother and grandmomma. Never a man. If you or Cas ever try to do anything that I feel is an attempt to control me, you won’t even hear me leave. Do I make myself clear?”  
Her grey-blue eyes were downright wrathful when she fixed them on Dean, and her words made his stomach drop out.   
“Josie,” Dean stopped fiddling with his food and stretched out his hand to hold Josie’s.  
Thankfully, she let him.  
“Babe, I would never want to control you,” Dean began and took a deep breath, “Look, I fucked up. You’re right, I was freaking out. I didn’t know where you were, and I thought maybe something happened to you-to the baby. I really don’t want to lose you, either of you.”  
Josie nodded and seemed to soften a bit at his words and his honesty.  
“I’ve been so focused on my own paranoia about the baby and everything else that I keep forgetting that you and Cas are affected by this too,” Josie sighed.  
Dean squeezed her hand in understanding.  
“But that’s still no excuse for you raising your voice at me,” Josie added.  
“You’re right. I was out of line. I’m sorry,” Dean’s heart wrenched thinking about how overboard he’d gone.  
“Apology accepted. Now, eat your lunch. I’m sure you have to go back soon,” Josie patted Dean’s hand with her free hand.  
“Work can wait a bit. Tell me about your day,” Dean requested, “What was the interview for?”  
“Just another bullshit job...it doesn’t matter. I didn’t get it,” Josie took a bite of her burger.  
Dean resisted as strongly as he could not to mention working at the shop for the millionth time.  
“It was Downtown anyway. It would’ve been too much of a hassle to take the bus down there,” she added.  
“We need to get you a car,” Dean said as if adding it to a mental list.  
“Can’t really drive with this beach ball in front of me though,” Josie groused.  
“Well, for when after the baby comes for sure. I don’t want you feeling stuck or like you have to haul ass on the bus or train all the time especially with a kid on your hip,” Dean said, taking a hearty bite of his burger.  
“I’d like that. I will say though, walking around the city wasn’t so bad. I found a new restaurant I like,” Josie smiled.  
“Did you?” Dean asked.  
“Yeah, I brought back left overs for you guys to try. We’ll have to visit them together one of these days,” Josie suggested.  
“A nice family meal out in public all together,” Dean day dreamed, “Yeah, that would be sweet.”  
“And, Dean, I’ve been thinking,” Josie’s voice grew tentative.  
“What’s up, sweetheart?” Dean asked, trying to swallow a mouthful of food.  
“If you still need someone to fill in at the shop, I think I’d be willing to help out. If you’ll have me….,” Josie said, dipping her fry into a glob of ketchup.  
“Of course, sweetheart. Wanna start on Monday?” Dean beamed, but did his best not to look too excited.  
“I’d like to start tomorrow if possible. I want to learn as much as I can from Jo and Ash before they leave. And maybe even try to get the hang of helping out with some of the automotive repair if it isn’t too strenuous,” Josie looked at him with renewed confidence.  
“Sure. Yeah. I’d love that. I just hope you don’t get sick of me or the dirty bathroom humor in the shop,” Dean smiled.  
“I used to be a foreman, remember? I bet I could teach your guys a few jokes that’ll make them blush,” Josie grinned.  
“That, Ms. Sands, is a challenge I am willing to accept,” Dean laughed, “But yeah, please work with Jo and Ash on the books and when you’re a little more settled, maybe I can have you help me out with easy stuff like changing out spark plugs and stuff.”  
“That sounds fair, but I’ll want to learn more when I’m more mobile,” Josie said.  
“Sure thing, babe. Now eat your burger. I’m sure it’s a little cold, but it should still be good,” Dean requested.  
Josie took a bite, “Tastes fine to me. Just in time too, all those bus rides back home made me hungry.”  
“Eat up, sweetheart. Enjoy.”  
Dean smiled to himself, thinking that things were finally feeling a little better.  
**************************************************************************************************  
Cas trusted Dr. Milton implicitly because he’d trained under her when he had been receiving specialty training in gynecology. The now seasoned doctor held out hope to one day be competent enough to open up his own family practice and wished to fulfill his childhood dream of helping parents bring in new and healthy lives into the world. He continually expanded his education and had received the degrees to backup his wishes, but he never felt quite confident enough to take the next steps. He also feared he would miss the day in day out of working in two busy hospitals and helping the general public.  
Perhaps having a child and an additional partner by his side would force him to follow through with those plans.  
“Anna, Josie has been very fatigued lately. That is normal, is it not?” Cas asked the auburn haired woman.  
“Yes, Castiel. It can also be caused by seasonal changes, but we’ll run some tests just to be sure,” his colleague smiled from her perch on a black rolling stool at her very pregnant fellow redhead.  
For the sake of avoiding any awkwardness during labor or during their appointment, Castiel had explained to Anna that both he and Dean were the child’s father and that Josie was their partner.  
The doctor could tell that his former supervisor was doing her best to hide her shock, but she remained as professional as Castiel knew she would be.  
Josie had been consuming books on prenatal care and birth by the dozen, and Castiel was more than happy to hand her books he’d read about alternative birthing rituals and such.  
“I like the idea of a water birth,” she’d told Castiel as she shifted her pillow against the bed's headboard.  
“I’ve never participated in one, but I’ve heard they help significantly reduce the stress on both mother and child,” Cas adjusted his reading glasses as he sat up in bed reading next to Josie.  
Her belly was large enough that when she lay low against her pillow, Josie was able to prop the book against her tummy while she read.

It had become a common occurance for the pair to eat dinner and sit up and read together in bed on the nights when Dean had sessions with Missouri.  
“Well, according to the tests Dr. Milton ran, you appear to be healthy enough for it. I’ll ask her if she knows of any birthing centers that offer water birth options,” he said, running his left hand over her bulbous belly.  
His silver commitment ring caught the soft light from the side lamp on Josie’s side, and it reminded Castiel that he needed to talk to Dean about how he felt about possibly asking Josie to marry one of them. If it was legal, he would love to be married to both Dean and Josie, but since only a man and woman could marry, they’d have to draw straws and make it official between two of them. and have the other person be a partner in name and heart only.  
Castiel set down his book on the night stand and burrowed down into the bed next to Josie and kissed her cheek as he rubbed her belly.  
“Would it be alright if I spoke to the baby?” he asked.  
“Of course, Cas. She’s your baby too,” Josie replied, kissing his lips and brushing his unruly hair back away from his face.  
Castiel wiggled his way down along the length of Josie's body until his feet hung off the edge of the bed, and his ear was pressed against Josie's belly.  
"Hmmm," he hummed, unsure exactly what to say.  
He could feel the developing fetus within moving. Well into the fifth month, almost the sixth, fetuses were so developed that they were small enough that they didn't fill up the womb completely, but they were big enough that if they moved or kicked, the mother or anyone near the belly could actually feel it.  
Cas placed a warm hand on Josie's stretched belly near his lips.  
_Cocoa butter_ , he observed the scent on the woman's skin as he nuzzled her.  
A few of his patients at the women's clinic swore by it to help with stretch marks that inevitably tattooed a mother's skin during the rapid weight gain caused by pregnancy.  
"Charlotte...Charlotte," Castiel cooed, trying to coax the baby to react.  
After a short time of whispering, Castiel could feel a small appendage pressing against his fore finger. He imagined it might be his daughter's little hand or foot.  
"I think she likes it," Josie told Cas in a throaty voice and raked her fingers through Castiel's hair.  
Silently, he moved up Josie's side and placed a reverent kiss on her lips. Before he knew it, he felt a trickling of moisture trailing on his cheeks. He was overwhelmed with emotion at the acknowledgement that something truly magical was taking place inside this true deity of a woman.  
As a physician, he understood how an ovum came together with a sperm to fertilize and create a spark. Many times, that spark literally doesn't stick, but when it adheres to the walls of a person's womb, a new life can grow. It was biology; Castiel understood that, but he had never been so close to the process of creating a new life.  
Deep down, Castiel had a feeling that it had been his husband Dean's sperm that was the one who had contributed to it most directly, but he had been a part of it too. It didn't matter if the child Josie carried was biologically his or not, he already loved it almost more than anything he could fathom simply because it was something all three had created together.  
He wished that instead of blubbering he could be coherent enough to explain it to Josie, let her know that though his love for her as a partner was new, it was growing exponentially the more he thought about the very mystical, yet all together common, thing she was allowing her body to do.  
"Cas, why are you crying?" she asked him, pressing her chest closer to his.  
"You're just so...so magical," Cas said, pressing his lips to Josie with all the love he could compress into a singular kiss, "I wish I could worship you like the goddess you are, my love," he whispered, grazing his cheek against her ear.  
Josie shuddered at the sensation and ran her hand down Cas' side until her hand fisted into Dean's borrowed henley.  
"I wish I could truly show you how much you mean to me, Josephine," Cas kissed her jaw and let his tears stain her neck as he went lower.  
He took his time kissing and sucking on her neck and collarbone. She'd taken to wearing Cas' button up shirts and leaving them open atop her tank tops or Dean's old band shirts. Josie had told both of them it made her feel closer to them both when she wore their clothes.  
The dark haired man devoured the flavor of her skin as if it was the very air he breathed. He was convinced that, in a way, she was because without her there would be a huge chasm, empty and cavernous in his life.  
"Love you so much," he murmured as he sucked dark and loving marks into her pale skin.  
It wasn't sunkist like it had been during the summer. With the onset of autumn and winter, Josie had covered up her golden skin, giving her a nearly porcelain hue which prompted Castiel to lay his possessive marks on her even more than before. The contrast of his purpling marks on her pale skin nearly made him growl with pride and appropriation.  
_Mine_ , he thought to himself.  
Josie tugged at his hair and forced his lips back up to meet hers, and she moaned into his opened mouth and probed inside until his tongue was pressing against hers like a sex organ with passion and hunger.  
She grabbed Castiel's hand until it was lodged between them. Through her leggings and panties, Castiel could already feel how engorged her pussy lips were and how wet the fabric was with her arousal.  
"Want you now, my love. Please, let me?" Castiel asked in a whisper as he rubbed Josie through the fabric.  
"Uh, Cas, yes," Josie replied, running her nails through Castiel's hair and pressing him closer to her.  
Castiel brought his fingers up to his lips and moistened them a bit, then let Josie suck on them for a few lascivious moments before pulling them away.  
Deftly, Cas slipped his hand underneath the waistband of Josie's tights and pushed the wet crotch of her panties aside until his fingers felt her heated nether lips and her drenched slit. He wasted little time teasing and slipped his fingers inside her gently.  
She moaned into their kiss and he used his skilled thumb to carefully work circles against her clit as his long, nimble fingers fucked her.  
Josie wrapped her hands around his neck and clung to him for dear life while they kissed. His erection pressed into her softened thigh, and he slowly rutted against her, matching the thrusts of his curved fingers inside her juicy channel.  
She nearly bit Castiel's tongue when he nudged against her sweet spot.  
"Mmmm, yeah. There....right there!" Josie moaned, breaking the kiss, "So good. So good, Cas. Please need you inside me."  
Wasting little time, Castiel laid Josie on her back and tugged off her borrowed shirts, letting her breasts lie bare before him. They too had rounded and filled out larger than they were before her impending motherhood had claimed her body.  
Castiel used both hands to cup and suckle each milky mound and worked his way down her body. Reverently, he placed soft, loving kisses on her round belly and took his time until he kissed either one of her hips. He pulled off her leggings and scratched his stubbled cheek against her tender inner thighs. Castiel kissed more than ate out her sweet pussy through her white cotton panties.  
"Cas, please," Josie begged, thrusting her hips up toward Cas' mouth.  
The lust crazed man pulled off his husband's henley, revealing lithe muscles under taunt skin and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his khaki pants. Unceremoniously, Castiel took off his boxers, allowing his hardening length to spring free. He stroked himself a few times before pulling Josie by the thighs toward him.  
He crouched down on the bed and used his teeth to tug at Josie's panties until she could kick the fabric off of her toes. Cas closed his eyes as his lips hovered over her ankles and calves.  
"Cas, c'mon, please," Josie whined.  
Cas smirked a bit, but he was only too eager to comply with Josie's wishes. He bent over Josie and used his fingers to part her lips open and carefully slide inside of her. She bent up to seal her mouth with Castiel's as he slowly made love to her.  
"You have no idea how beautiful you are, Josie," Cas muttered, running his opened hands along her skin.  
Castiel held himself up, hovering over Josie as he pistoned into his lover over and over again. Burying his face into her neck, his free hand roamed up her hip and belly to her breast. Instinctively, Cas protectively covered Josie's body with his and did his best to fill her with all the love he was feeling for her. The utter bliss the man was feeling brought new tears to his eyes, and Josie raised a hand to wipe his tears away.  
"So good. So beautiful. Love you so much...love all you do," Cas rambled.  
When he opened his eyes to look into Josie's, Cas realized that she too had been weeping.  
"Fuckin hormones", she'd say.  
_She can cry at the drop of a dime now_ , Castiel thought.  
He kissed her tears away and continued to slowly thrust in and out of her. It was probably the slowest and gentlest lovemaking session they had ever engaged in together. Cas didn't mind though, he enjoyed taking his time. They moved slowly for a while longer, sharing kisses, soft spoken words, and moans against exposed patches of skin.  
With few words and unintelligible moans, Cas froze as he emptied his seed into Josie. In turn, she clenched her velvety walls around Castiel as he was coming down from his climax.  
With his face buried in Josie's hair against her pillow, Cas was a bit startled when he felt a set of scruff lined lips press a kiss into his lower back.  
Dean's familiar motor oil and leather aroma filled the spent man's nostrils as he rolled onto his back.  
Castiel watched as Dean greeted Josie with a deep kiss.  
"How you feelin', sweetheart?" Dean whispered just loud enough for Cas to hear.  
"Mmm," Josie replied happily.  
"Is that so?" Dean teased.  
"How'd it go?" Castiel asked.  
"Good. Talked through stuff, but I'm tired and feelin' kinda grungy. I'm gonna take a shower before coming to bed," the rugged man replied, unbuttoning his Dickies work shirt.  
As Dean left a trail of clothing leading to the master bath, Josie shuffled closer to Cas and lied on her side to pull him close.  
"I'd like to get a tree," Josie murmured.  
"Hmm?" Cas asked, caressing the tips of his fingers over Josie's bare shoulder.  
"Christmas tree," Josie replied.  
"Tomorrow," Cas said.  
"No, on Sunday. I'm going to work with Dee tomorrow," the redhead yawned.  
Castiel paused and felt much more at ease thinking about Josie working with Dean. She'd no longer be bored at home all day by herself.  
Cas fell asleep holding Josie to the sound of the Dean softly moaning in the shower presumably to alleviate his hard-on before coming to bed.  
Christmas time was upon them, and it would only be a matter of time before family would be descending upon their household like they did every year. Cas would have to talk to his brothers soon and let them know about... _everything_...before they heard a bastardized version of the truth from his cousin Balthazar.  
For now, he could rest with his lovers near and worry about the real world another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFERENCES:  
> -Hiring Pregnant People- Though it was illegal to discriminate against pregnant women in consideration for employment, I imagine it was still a huge deterant especially during the late 70s.  
> -Dim Sum- It's a thing, and it's delicious. Golden Egg Buns are REAL, but they can be a little hard to find.   
> -Quang- I actually the name of the first person who ever took me to dim sum.  
> -Yeun- For some reason, I pictured Mr. Quang's son as Steven Yeun from The Walking Dead because I love me some Glenn.   
> -Public Transport in L.A. - It sucks. Truly, even now, to get to Downtown L.A. from Pasadena, one would have to take a bus and a train depending on where in Pasadena one is traveling from.   
> -Dean's Therapy - Though Dean is making progress, he still has a lot of insecurity issues which are what colored his paranoia in this chapter.
> 
> TAGS:  
> -Mentions of Yummy Food - May cause hunger.  
> -Mentions of Rejection in the working world  
> -Paranoia  
> -Some angst  
> -Some anger/mini arguement  
> -Fluff  
> -Smut  
> -Feels  
> -KIssing  
> -Vaginal Fingering  
> -Cunniligus  
> -Pregnant Sex  
> -Vaginal Intercourse
> 
> New chapter coming soon!


	3. It's a Christmas Special, Josie Sands!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, it's the most wonderful time of the year at the Novak-Winchester-Sands household!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a week late, but....  
> Merry Christmas, ya filthy animals!
> 
>  
> 
> (Present tense is intentional for the scenes that are written that way. You'll see why.)  
> #SorryNotSorry #You'reWelcome?  
> **Special Thanks to my beta Kay Corson**

A crimson, velvet, velour curtain curls open at either end of a large empty stage which is soon filled by lines of spry, cheery-faced, multi-ethnic dancers in red and white Christmas costumes. They move in coordinated movements and kicks to an overture of a familiar and joyous medley of Christmas songs that have been given a disco make over.  
A camera pulls back away from the stage to reveal starbursts with images of previews of scenes that will be taking place during this televised Holiday Special.  
A narrator with a voice that sounds a lot like a very upbeat (and very out of character) Chuck Shurley speaks, “The trees have been trimmed, the halls are all decked, and all hell will break loose as our heroes welcome their extended family into their cozy Pasadena bungalow.”

The camera zooms into a close up of Dean that flashes on the screen; he stands in his coveralls with smudges of grease on his chiseled jaw in front of a fake forest background.

“Starring Dean Winchester as the Grumpy Mechanic,” the narrator announces.  
Within his little window, he makes a classic bitch face that must have been stolen from Sam before he crosses his arms with a wrench protruding out. His frown soon gives way to a smile before he pretends to peek out as if he’s looking for someone.

  
Dean’s face is replaced by his husband’s trench coat clad shape wearing a set of fluffy black, glittery wings on his back against a cloud background, maintaining his classic brooding stare, making his stubble-lined jawline stand out even more than usual.  
“Castiel Novak as the Angel,” the narrator continues as Cas’ poker face melts into a wide Colgate smile.  
He too squints his sparkling blue eyes at the horizon as if he’s looking for someone.

  
“...and introducing Josie Sands as the Rounded Virgin*!” the narrator adds as Josie now occupies the scene wearing a cream colored headscarf and a demure smile among a manger. _*Not an actual virgin._

  
Suddenly, Dean, Cas, and Josie’s faces float in little starbursts on the screen at the same time, and they smile at each other as if they can actually see each other.  
“With special guests Michael and Luke Novak, The Singer Family, Sam Winchester  & the Mooses, and cousin Balthy with the booze.”

  
The players faces clear the screen, and the dancers move toward the wings to free up the stage.

“Now, for your holiday enjoyment, here are your hosts, Josie, Castiel, and Dean!” the narrator announces proudly.

Josie wears a long, sparkly dress that hangs down to her stilettos and shows off her bulbous belly. Castiel stands to her right wearing a tan and glittering white tux while Dean stands to her left wearing a black, rhinestone studded tuxedo that makes the edges of his suit shine under the stage lights.  
A studio audience cheers as they step forward and do a little dance routine to “Sleigh Ride” in the style of The Ronnettes. The three are all smiles and laughter as they settle near the foot lights on the stage as the large empty, space behind them is dimmed.

“So, Jos, are you ready to hear those _‘sleigh bells ring-a-lingin’_?” Dean asks with an exaggerated smile, holding a thin, long microphone with a tiny mic at the end of it.  
“I am if you’re ready for _‘raindrops on roses, and whiskers on kittens’_ ,” Josie replies, holding her own mic, gripping it between her long, red nails.  
“Oh, you two,” Cas smiles, crossing his arms with a mic of his own in one hand, “Well, _‘this Christmas will be a very special Christmas for me’_.”  
“Oh, yeah, Angel, why’s that?” Dean smiles at his husband.  
“Because _‘It’s the most wonderful time of the year!_ ’” Cas giggles with a toothy grin.  
“Well, Cas,” Josie agreed, “It _is ‘a bright time! It’s the right time to rock the night away!’_ ”  
“Oh, Josie, you’re such a pip,” Dean threw his head back with a hearty laugh, “Well, sweethearts, I think it’s time we welcome everybody here into our _‘Christmas song’_. What do you say? _‘Step into Christmas’_ with us?”  
The audience applaudes.  
“You heard them, Dee,” Castiel nods.  
“We hope you enjoy our Christmas special,” Josie grins.  
“Hey, Josie,” Cas and Dean call out at once.  
“What’s up, fellas?” she grinned.  
“It’s a Christmas Special, Josie Sands!” the audience joined the two chuckleheads in kicking off the show.  
Another musical transition swelled and played the “Nutcracker Suite” softly as the lights dim.  
************************************************************************************************  
'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the rooms, not a sound was a soundin', except for the Moose.  
Josie tossed and turned between deep slumbering Cas and Dean as the reverberations of sawing logs from the neighboring room pulled her from her dreams. She had been sleeping fairly deep, but Josie could not for the life of her remember what she had been dreaming about. It felt like it had been fun, and she was a bit annoyed that it had disappeared into the ether.  
Dean's younger brother Sam had arrived with his lovely wife Jess and their rambunctious daughter Mary earlier that morning. Though the long haired man was significantly taller than her Adonis, the two brothers did appear to share some facial resemblances especially when it came to certain smirks and expressions.  
Josie had never seen Dean light up as much as when his saw his little brother walk up the driveway from what Dean called a _god-awful_ family wagon.  
"What do you think we're gonna drive when the baby comes?" Josie had asked him, crossing her arms under her heavy breasts.  
"The Impala. Duh," he'd replied.  
Josie just shook her head and let him continue living in the illusion that none of his creature comforts would be altered when Charlie comes home.  
Because they all lived in relative close proximity to each other, Castiel's older brothers Luke and Michael had hitched a ride in the back seat of Sam and Jess' car.  
Over the years of their brothers being together, Sam had grown close to the elder Novak brothers, so much so that they would gather for a meal once a month or so. Luke even referred new underprivileged clients to Sam's firm to try and help them. Workaholic and aging bachelor Michael was even dating one of Jess' colleagues.  
Nonetheless, Josie had still overheard Sam whispering to Dean, "Never again, it's like being stuck in a fucking cage with two behemoths," as everyone hopped out of the wagon and stretched.  
Fortunately, Michael and Luke had reserved a couple of rooms at the local hotel that Castiel said they usually occupied, so the house wouldn’t be too full...at least not come bedtime. Someone would drive the brothers over there after dinner.  
When he had shook Josie’s hand, Sam Winchester was polite enough, and he seemed sweet enough, but Josie was still a bit uncomfortable around him. She could sense that he was holding back a pending interrogation reserved just for her.  
_Lucky me_ , she thought with a sigh.  
His beautiful wife Jess greeted her with a welcoming hug and a kiss. Little Mary stood close to her mother and bashfully hid her face.  
"Say hello," Jess coaxed the child.  
Mary gestured for Jess to crouch so she could whisper in her mother's ear.  
The curly haired blonde smiled at Josie as she stood back up.  
"She's a little intimidated by you. Mary thinks you're very pretty," Jess said, holding her daughter close to her leg.  
"That's very sweet of you, Mary. I think you're pretty too," Josie said, bending down as much as she dared.  
As she watched the shy little sprite of a girl, Josie wondered if Charlie would look like her cousin at all.  
"There a baby in there?" the little girl asked curiously.  
"Mary," her mother scolded, "I've told you it's not polite to assume."  
"It's okay, really," Josie assured Jess, "Yes, Mary, there's a baby in here."  
"I need to be careful with her. After we explained where babies come from, she went up to an overweight woman in the grocery store and asked if she was carrying a baby. It was so embarrassing," Jess shook her head then turned to her daughter, "Mary, daddy and I explained to you that your uncles Cas and Dean are having a baby with your new auntie Josie. You're going to have a little cousin."  
Mary's jaw dropped, and she began jumping up with excitement.  
"I swear we went over this, but I don't think she quite understood," Jess told Josie, "C'mon, bug, let's go say hi to your uncles."  
When the mother and daughter walked away, Castiel’s eldest brother approached the redhead. Michael greeted Josie with a stilted handshake and a nod, and it was simply _awkward_. With dark hair and a strong jaw, Josie noted that the surrogate Novak patriarch was handsome, but he didn’t quite look like Castiel. In fact, none of the Novak brothers really seemed to share much of a resemblance. When he had approached Josie, Michael had been visibly uncomfortable, but he didn't say anything to make her feel uneasy. Though he did make a hasty retreat to find and greet the youngest Novak.  
"I could see why my brother and Dean fell for you," Luke whispered close to Josie’s ear flirtatiously.  
"You must be Luke," Josie turned around to face the dark-blonde man and shake his hand.  
"My reputation must precede me," he smirked devilishly.  
As if he had sensed what was going on, Cas walked over to Josie and clapped Luke on the back.  
"Luke," Cas greeted.  
"Hey, little brother. Just saying hi to your wifey here," the older man said, instigating.  
The term didn't quite fit, but Josie reveled in the idea of making her relationship with the fathers of her child official.  
"Good, well, why don't you help Michael and Sam with the gifts in the trunk?" Cas suggested, turning his brother by the shoulders toward the vehicle parked in front of the house.  
“Sure thing, Cassie,” Luke smirked and began walking away, “Nice meeting you, Josie.”  
“Sorry about him,” Castiel murmured as he nuzzled close to Josie.  
“No biggie, babe. Seems like he just likes to stir the pot,” she kissed Cas on the cheek.  
“That’s an understatement. I’m going to help the Winchesters get settled in the guest room,” Cas said, pecking Josie on the lips before walking toward the door.  
The guest room was going to be the baby’s room, and Josie still had some clothes in the closet that didn’t fit in the master bedroom. Since Cas and Dean had told her that they’d be having family staying over for the holidays, she’d refrained from all out setting up the room to accommodate the baby. Charlie wasn’t due until the spring, so there was really no rush other than Josie having an urge to nest.  
Castiel had promised that since he hardly ever used his office in the house, they could convert that room into a guest bedroom, so that in the future, they wouldn’t have to boot Charlie out of her room to make room for visitors.  
Walking back into the house, Josie watched as their house guests brought in seemingly pile after pile of wrapped boxes through the foyer and placed them beneath the massive tree they had acquired a few weeks prior.  
After visiting five different Christmas tree lots, Dean was completely unsatisfied with what he deemed “wussy little trees”, and drove them deep into the Foothills north of their home. After an hour of driving around in the wilderness, and both Cas and Josie telling him he was out of his _goddamned_ mind, Dean finally found a tree he deemed appropriate.  
Though it was _very_ illegal to do so, Dean took an axe to the base of the tree, trussed it up and, with Cas’ reluctant help (he really didn’t want to encourage that type of behavior), he strapped it to the roof of the Impala on top of an old worn blanket.  
It had taken Cas and Dean about another hour of rummaging in the garage to find their old box of ornaments as well as small box of humble heirloom ornaments Josie had inherited from her grandparents when they passed. In their search, Castiel had actually come across an old guitar case, and Josie insisted that they bring it into the house.  
As it turned out, it was Dean’s. He hadn’t played the guitar since he and Cas had moved into the bungalow several years before. The last time they moved, they were so busy, and Dean just never got around to bringing the six string back into the house.  
The green eyed man plucked at it while Josie and Cas went through the decorations, trying to determine which ones to place on the tree. The guitar was out of tune, but soon, Dean was picking out vaguely familiar melodies.  
“I wish I had some tabs to look at. It’s hard to just rely on memory sometimes,” Dean stated as he continued to try and remember chords on the dusty guitar.  
“What are tabs?” Josie asked.  
“They’re like a road map for songs played on the guitar. They show you where your fingers need to go,” Dean explained, continuing to toy with the nylon strings using just the pads of his fingers, “Could use a decent pick too. Don’t know what I did with the ones I used to have in the case.”  
Josie watched Dean intently and considered how much more attractive her gorgeous man was with an instrument in his hands.  
She and Castiel trimmed the tree with various ornaments and some tinsel.  
“Would you help us get the angel on the tree?” Josie asked Dean, holding out an angel tree topper to him.  
“Of course, sweetheart,” he replied and wrapped his thick arms around Castiel’s waist, lifting him up off the ground.  
“Dean! What are you doing?” Cas squealed.  
“Gonna put the angel on the tree,” Dean replied as Josie chuckled at the two.  
“Put me down!” Cas lightly whacked Dean’s shoulders.  
Dean loosened his grip enough to let Cas slide down along the length of his body until their noses brushed together, and they shared a tender kiss.  
When they pulled their faces apart, Cas just shook his head at the grinning, green-eyed man.  
Josie sat down at the base of the tree and inhaled the natural pine scent. It reminded her of holidays on the farm, and it truly felt like home. The only thing missing were her grandparents and maybe a cup of spiced cider.  
“Do you know any Christmas songs?” Josie asked Dean.  
“Hmm,” Dean pondered, picking up the guitar again, and experimented with the placement of his fingers on the frets, “Oh, I know!”  
Quickly, he sat cross legged close to Josie, and without a word, Castiel sat behind Josie, so that she could lean back against him comfortably while Dean played with the guitar.  
Dean adjusted the strings and gave a few false starts on the strings until a slow and simple rhythm played.  
_“Have yourself a merry little Christmas,”_ he began.  
Being out in the cold hills and in the dusty garage afterward made Dean’s voice sound a little hoarse and deeper than usual, but it didn’t matter to Josie. His baritone hit just the right notes within her heart. It was warm, but somewhat mournful sounding, and Josie was tempted to make him stop playing so she could reach over and hold him.  
_“...let your heart be light,”_ he continued a bit shyly, but he didn’t stop.  
In fact, as if overwhelmed with a need to do so, Dean crouched a bit so that he was singing directly to Josie’s belly.  
Cas splayed his hands open against the expanse of her midsection affectionately and kissed her neck as Dean drew closer.  
_“...From now on, our troubles will be out of sight,”_ Dean sang hopefully as he strummed out another chord, _“Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Make the yuletide gay,”_ he winked at Cas as he emphasized the last word, making Josie giggle.  
_“From now on, our troubles will be miles away,”_ Cas joined him in singing the verse as if it were a prayer.  
_“Here we are as in...la la la,”_ Dean mumbled and laughed at his inability to remember the lyrics and stumbled until he found a set of words he recalled, _“Through the years, we all will be together if the Fates allow. Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.”_  
Josie marveled at how beautiful and vulnerable Dean’s voice sounded when it wasn’t trying to sing over another singer or screeching guitars and drums.  
Cas held her close and swayed them both from side to side as they listened and eventually joined in at the chorus to sing to their unborn daughter and each other together.  
_“Have yourself a merry little Christmas-Have yourself a merry little Christmas-Have yourself a merry little Christmas now….”_  
Dean gently set his guitar aside to place a soft kiss on Josie’s belly then stretched up his neck to capture her lips followed by Cas’ over her shoulder.  
Looking at his hands once more, Josie noticed that he wasn’t wearing that very familiar silver commitment ring he always did. _Come to think of it, neither is Cas._  
Josie shook it off at the time, and didn’t say anything when they were both wearing their rings again about a week later.  
Josie smiled at the memory of making love beneath the tree that night and how the scent of pine had been a perfect compliment to the heavenly mixture of Cas and Dean’s musk combined with her own unique aroma. They’d lied on the area rug in the living room near the tree until everyone’s backs were achy.  
Thinking about that particular afterglow, Josie shifted her hips back against Dean’s crotch and folded forward to place a soft kiss on Cas’ cheek. As she was attempting to settle back into whatever bizarre dream she’d been having, a loud sound pierced through the wall.  
_Seriously, how in the fuck are both of them sleeping through this?_ she wondered.  
Annoyed and unable to sleep, Josie scooched down between her lovers until she crawled out of bed.  
Dean stretched a hand out to the empty space Josie had been lying in and sleepily whimpered out her name with a bit of alarm.  
Josie went to his side and whispered in his ear, “I’ll be right back. Can’t sleep.”  
“Okay,” he mumbled and plopped his head back on his pillow.  
Tying her snug robe on and sliding her feet into a pair of fluffy slippers, Josie made her way into the kitchen and warmed up a glass of milk in the hopes that it would help her sleep.  
“Santa?” a little voice called out from the entrance to the kitchen.  
Little Mary stood there in her pink footie pajamas with her curly hair tied into two braids on either side of her little head, holding a stuffed teddy bear.  
Josie’s heart fluttered in anticipation once again wondering if her little girl would look like her older cousin.  
“Mary, what are you doing up, sweetheart?” Josie asked, waddling toward the little girl.  
“I thought I heard Santa,” she replied, rubbing her sleepy eyes.  
“He’s not here yet, but you should go back to sleep or else he won’t show up at all,” Josie told her, “He’s very elusive.”  
“‘Lusive?”  
“ _Elusive_. He’s not a fan of people seeing him, so if you’re not sleeping, he’ll just skip us and go to the next house instead,” Josie bent forward.  
“Oh no,” Mary looked scared.  
“That’s right. So you should go back to your mommy and daddy before he shows up, so you can make sure to get presents,” Josie instructed, shuffling her young niece toward the hallway.  
“What about you, Auntie Josie?” she asked, sucking her thumb.  
“I was just getting something from the kitchen, but I’m going back to bed now too,” Josie replied.  
The tired redhead slowly turned the doorknob to the guest bedroom and cracked the door open. From inside the bedroom, Sam’s snoring was even more jarring.  
_How in the hell can Jess sleep through that? Bless her._  
Jess actually shifted and turned toward the doorway.  
“Mary? Baby, what are you doing?” the groggy blonde asked her daughter.  
“She was hoping to sneak a peek at Santa,” Josie replied for her niece and helped Jess tuck her back between her and Sam.  
“Jesus, Sam,” Jess complained, nudging Sam so he would turn to his side and stop snoring.  
“What?” Sam groaned.  
“Babe, you’re rattling the windows,” his wife told him.  
“Am not,” he grimaced, fluffing his pillow and burying his head and wrapping an arm around little Mary.  
Through the dim hallway light creeping in, Josie caught the apologetic look that Jess threw at her.  
“Thanks,” Jess said before lying back down.  
“G’night,” Josie whispered, shutting the door carefully.  
Back in the master bedroom, Josie crawled back between Cas and Dean, and it was like falling between a pair of octopi with the way they both wrapped their limbs around her.  
The warm milk helped lull her back into slumber, but she was soon awoken again by the snoring coming from the bedroom next door.  
_Well, fuck me_ , Josie lied between her lovers with wide unsleeping eyes.  
************************************************************************************************  
“We hope you’re enjoying our Christmas special so far,” Cas says, wearing a red and white knitted sweater with patterns in the shape of snow angels.  
The movie star handsome man stands next to a red brick fireplace, holding a glass of eggnog in his hand. A set of black sparkling wings hug his back, and pictures of various family members line the mantle above the roaring log fire below.  
“We’ve got a very special treat for you. It took a while to arrange it, but here it is, an extra special reunion of the Novak brothers, minus Gabriel who unfortunately couldn’t make it. We hope you enjoy their performance nonetheless,” Castiel grins warmly.  
**************************************************************************************************  
It had been a long day, so it didn’t really take long for Cas to nod out once his head hit the pillow. Before he drifted off to dreamland, the tired man thought back to the night’s events and revelled in the wholesome feeling of _family_ and _home_.  
Though it had been difficult for his loving partner to admit, Dean had asked Cas if he was okay with having the holiday be a “dry Christmas”.  
“I’m just not super comfortable having it in the house yet. I mean, if anyone wants to BYOB, that’s fine, but I just don’t want _us_ supplying it or keeping it in the house,” Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.  
“Dee, if that’s what you feel you need, then that is perfectly fine with me. I could even ask people to refrain from bringing any spirits into our home at all,” Cas offered, wrapping his arms around Dean head on.  
“No, no, babe, it’s fine really. I don’t want to stop anyone from having a good time just because _I’m_ fucked up,” Dean rattled quickly.  
“Dean, you’re not fucked up,” Cas corrected.  
Dean rolled his eyes and looked away.  
Castiel doubled down and held his husband’s face so that their eyes could meet.  
“Listen to me, you are not fucked up. You are still in recovery, and I am proud that you asked for what you need. We won’t purchase any alcohol, and if it makes you uncomfortable, then we won’t allow anyone to bring any into our home either. This is our sanctuary, and it should feel as such for all of us, and that includes you too,” Cas explained, affectionately cupping Dean’s jaw.  
“Okay. Well, I mean it. People can bring their own, I just don’t want any of it being left behind,” Dean sighed.  
“Fair enough. I’ll let everyone know that if they want to bring anything, they can, but it has to go home with them. I’m sure that won’t be a problem at all with Luke. Remember, he’s been sober for years,” Cas explained, hoping that knowing there was another non-drinker in the house would bolster Dean’s confidence.  
His green-eyed partner nodded, and Cas kissed his pouty lips in praise of his step to ask for what he needed.  
Later that evening, their house was filled to the seams with family. Sam and his brood arrived with Cas’ older brothers that afternoon, and the Singers showed up with Ash and Jo in tow some time afterward. As if on cue, Balthazar showed up midway through their ham dinner and found a spot to sit close to Josie. His cousin was a hopeless flirt with no qualms about making Dean’s blood pressure rise as he made googly eyes at their crimson haired partner.  
Knowing Balthy was just being playful, Castiel found it all amusing and took another sip of his brandy spiked ( _thanks, Balthy_ ) eggnog. The house smelled of delicious food and cinnamon scented decorations as the radio spilled out Christmas song after Christmas song.  
After dinner, Dean turned the radio off, so that the family could gather in the living room and chat with cider, coffee, and brandy respectively. Taking a few sips from his ceramic mug, Dean paused to pull his guitar from the spot he’d set it next to the turntable.  
Luke lit up, “Oh, great, I didn’t know you played, man. I brought mine too.”  
Luke moved to grab his guitar case from where he and Michael had stashed their luggage in Cas’ office.  
He and Dean toyed with the strings until both guitars were tuned well enough to play with each other.  
Dean went into a rendition of “Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree”, and everyone applauded when he finished.  
Luke did an over exaggerated impression of Elvis that made everyone laugh as he sang “Blue Christmas” and curled his lip up.  
“Hey, brothers, do you remember the song we used to sing at church when we were young boys?” Michael asked the younger Novaks.  
“What was it called?” Castiel looked up to the ceiling trying to remember the title, “‘White Winter Hymnal’?”  
“Yes, that’s the one,” Michael smiled and shuffled to sit closer to Luke and Cas near the Christmas tree.  
“I don’t think I know that one,” Dean said.  
“It’s okay, Dean. It’s usually sung acapella,” Luke replied.  
“Let’s see if I remember it,” Castiel said, “I’m not a tenor anymore, and barely a baritone, so I think, Michael either you or Luke will have to start.”  
“I’ll start,” Luke volunteered, “Michael, you take the tenor, and little brother, you cover the bottom.”  
Cas smirked at Dean, and he could tell that his husband was doing his best to stifle a laugh.

"I'm sure Cas won't have a problem with that," Dean giggled to himself, earning a reprimanding glare from Cas.

Luckily, no one else heard Dean's comment.

  
Everyone in the room stilled as Luke snapped his fingers, “One, two, three….”  
_“I was following the, I was following the, I was following the, I was following the….,”_ Luke began.  
_“I was following the….,”_ Cas and Michael joined in on Luke’s fourth repetition in harmony.  
Josie sat on the couch, and Dean laid his back against her legs as they both settled in to listen to the brothers sing.  
_“I was following the pack all swallowed in their coats with scarves of red wrapped ‘round their throats to keep their little heads from fallin’ in the snow, and I turned ‘round, and there you go,”_ all three sang heartily.  
As they had done many times as children, Michael quieted and let his brothers sing the next verse without him, _“And, Michael, you would fall and turn the white snow red as strawberries in summertime.”_  
To Castiel’s ear, that particular part sounded a bit hollow without his brother Gabriel’s garish but playful voice to make the morbidity of the verse sound more lighthearted than it was.  
As Dean listened, he held the guitar and nodded at Cas to ask for permission.  
Cas smiled with a nod, and Dean began playing a few simple chords to help accompany the brothers as they began the chorus again. This time Michael joined them in the verse about his namesake. Soon enough, everyone in the room began clapping a steady rhythm, adding percussion to the song.  
On the final verse, Luke held up a hand indicating that everyone should stop clapping and for Dean to stop playing the guitar to give the final acapella chorus an eerie, but warm feel.  
The family gathered around the living room applauded the Novaks’ song and cheered for them.  
“Great job, fellas,” Josie lauded.  
“Never heard you guys do that before,” Dean added, stunned at how beautifully they all had sung together.  
“Haven’t done it in a while, but it felt right,” Michael smiled warmly.  
“Not the same without Gabe though,” Cas muttered without thinking, earning a stiffened posture from Luke.  
“Gettin’ a little tired, think it might be time to head to the hotel,” Luke suggested.  
Castiel felt crestfallen. He hadn’t felt so close to his brothers since they were children.  
_Shouldn’t have brought him up._  
“Gettin’ kinda late for Bobby and me anyway, we can give you boys a ride,” Ellen interjected.  
Michael cast Luke a dirty look before turning to Ellen, “We’d appreciate that. Thank you, Ellen.”  
Without much hesitation, Michael and Luke grabbed their luggage from the office and headed for the door.  
“We’ll be by tomorrow,” Michael told Castiel before exiting.  
Cas just nodded.  
“You okay, babe?” Dean whispered as Cas waved goodbye to his brothers and the Singers.  
Castiel didn’t reply. His heart broke thinking about how fractured the relationship between all of his brothers was. Slowly, they had made progress, and he never in a million years would have thought that he, Luke, and Michael would sing together like they had that night.

 _But nothing that fragile can last too long before he breaks._  
“Hey,” Dean clapped his hand on Cas’ shoulder to get his attention, “Babe, whatever shit Luci’s got with Gabe, it’s not your fault, alright?”  
Dean’s nickname for Cas’ older brother always made the dark haired man smile. No one was entirely sure why Dean called him that other than to use it as a taunt when Luke would act childish.  
Cas nodded demurely.  
Dean wrapped him in a bear hug and placed a kiss on his lips.  
“Brrr, it’s cold out there, close the door, fellas,” Josie requested, standing suddenly very close to her lovers, “Oh, who put that there?”  
Josie asked pointing to the sprig of mistletoe on the post framing the doorway above their heads.  
“Gee, I wonder who,” Castiel replied, shaking his head at her mischievous grin.  
Josie stepped forward and pulled Cas into a kiss that was entirely too steamy for a family reunion before she pulled away to grab Dean by the green knitted sweater he was wearing and lavished his lips with the same attention.  
“Fuck, Jos, we’ve got family over,” Dean spoke softly and pressed the heel of his hand against his crotch.  
“Really, Dean? So quickly?” Cas teased.  
“Well, we’ve been busy with getting the house ready for the last few days, and I’ve been too tired to really do much about it on my own,” he admitted bashfully.  
“You poor deprived man,” Josie cooed and stood in a way that covered anyone’s eyeline toward Dean so that she could rub her cupped fingers against his flagging erection.  
“Shit, Jos,” he bit his lip and playfully slapped her hand away.  
Josie just laughed.  
“It’s bad enough I’m getting hard whenever I get a good whiff of the damn Christmas tree,” Dean shook his head.  
“Have we discovered a new kink, my sweet boy?” Cas’s eyes darkened.  
“I hate you both,” the flustered mechanic shook his head again.  
“No, you love us,” Josie took his hand so that she and Cas could hug Dean close.  
“Yes, you love us so much that you’re not going to touch yourself unless Josie or I allow you to do so until our houseguests depart,” Cas raised an eyebrow.  
“Are you serious?” Dean whispered.  
Castiel maintained his poker face, challenging Dean.  
“What’s your color, my love?” Cas rumbled in his ear.  
Cas was giddy on the inside as he watched Dean swallow hard before replying, “Green.”  
Josie looked downright predatory with her eyes fixed on a nervous Dean before clapping her hands together like a child.  
“This is gonna be so much fun,” Cas grinned lasciviously at his lovers.  
****************************************************************************************************  
“Isn’t Cas just the naughtiest!?” Dean sits on a stool inside a barn with a guitar on his knee.  
His red, long-sleeved turtleneck and black sequin vest contrast greatly against the rugged looking set with wood posts and hay.  
“And how about those Novaks? Aren’t they just dreamy? So glad I was able to snag me one of them,” Dean holds his hand out as if he’s sharing a secret, “He’s the handsomest one too if you ask me.”  
An unseen audience laughs.  
“And that Josie Sands, _fooof_ ,” Dean whistles, “She is one fine lady, but I’ve gotta say, a certain Angel of the Lord certainly knows how to bring the devil out in her, if you know what I mean.”  
The audience yelps as if they’ve been scandalized.  
“Well, we’d like to thank you once again for joining us on this little diversion from your normally scheduled program, and hope that you continue to have a great time following along at home. These two boys are very close to my heart, and I hope you’ll give them as warm of a welcome as the rest of our performers. Now without further adieu, the Winchester brothers.”  
The audience applaudes as the lights dim once more.  
*****************************************************************************************************  
After the elder Novak brothers departed with the Singers, Sam and Dean stole away to the backyard, leaving their spouses with Ash and Jo to discuss details about their upcoming move.  
“I’m sure Jess is already volunteering us to help Jo and Ash unpack the moving truck once they get to San Jose,” Sam scoffed, taking a sip from his bottle of beer.  
Dean sipped on the cider in his mug as he and his not-so-little brother milled around the dew kissed lawn in the backyard.  
“It’s your own fault for moving so damn far away,” Dean teased passive aggressively.  
He’d never been completely comfortable with being so far away from his brother. When he was younger, Dean had always imagined that one day he’d be able to buy a house that was big enough to house a family of his own as well as his brother and father and any one Sam decided to marry down the line.  
That dream never came true, but they got something just as good instead.  
_Still wish we lived closer to each other_ , Dean considered, letting cinnamon and apple dance on his tongue.  
“You could always move up there too, you know,” Sam suggested for the umpteenth time.  
As much as Dean would love to be closer to Sam and to have their families grow together, Dean felt as if that ship had long sailed.  
Dean shook his head, “We’ve talked about this man. Garage is too busy, and Cas and I have too much going on down here. Josie likes it here too.”  
Dean had been reluctant to discuss details about their relationship with Josie too heavily with Sam because his brother always seemed to have a way of making things too _real_ for him.  
“How’s that going?” Sam asked carefully.  
“We have our ups and downs, but it’s going good,” Dean nodded to himself.  
Sam went a little quiet as he rolled the bottle between his large hands.  
“What?” Dean asked with a scoff just knowing that his brother was holding back something.  
“Nothing, man. I mean,” Sam exhaled, “Trust me, I mean, I deal with the weirdest of the weird up in Palo Alto, and I try to be open minded, but Dean, you’re my brother. Look, I’m trying to be understanding. I get the Cas thing. It took me a minute to get passed the fact that he was a guy, but I get it. Everyone needs some _one_ to love. But _this_ , Dean, I just,” Sam ran a hand through his thick, brown hair, “I just don’t get why, if two people are in a relationship together, a happy, committed relationship, _why_ they would both chose to bring someone else into that relationship with them. It just doesn’t make sense to me. I’m sorry.”  
“Look, Sammy,” Dean began.  
“Sam-,” his annoyed brother interjected.  
“ _Sammy_ ,” Dean emphasized to be obnoxious, “I know it’s not the norm, and frankly, I don’t think I need to justify myself to you-to justify my relationship.”  
_And there goes bitchface #53_ , Dean thought as his brother grimaced at him.  
“...but you’re my brother, and I _hope_ that, even if it seems weird to you, that you would accept my relationship. I need to know that you’re gonna be supportive of it.”  
Sam looked down at his beer, but didn’t answer Dean right away.  
“Sam, look, we’ve got a kid coming, and I want you around to get to know her-to be her uncle. God knows Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb aren’t gonna be much help in that department for more reasons than one, and I really don’t want that _dick_ Balthazar being the only uncle Charlie has growing up,” Dean nudged his brother.  
Sam laughed at that.  
“Plus, uh,” Dean looked down at the mug between his hands, “Dad’s not really in our lives any more, and don’t get me wrong, we’ve got plenty of family, but you’re the only blood I’ve got left.”  
Sam pursed his lips and wrapped an arm around his brother.  
“Yeah, man, it’s not something easy for me to wrap my head around, but I’m not gonna give you a hard time about it. In fact, let me know if there’s anything you’d like me to do to help,” Sam offered.  
“Actually, now that I think about it, there is something you can do. Ever dealt with a threeway relationship that has a kid?”  
“A triad,” Sam corrected.  
“A _tri_ -what?” Dean asked, puzzled.  
“A triad. It’s what you call a relationship with three people, and yes, I’ve handled palimony and custody agreements between multiple partners. If you guys are really serious though, one of you could always just marry Josie and add additional agreements with the non-married partner,” Sam suggested in his professional lawyer tone.  
“We’re just trying to figure out who should be the one to marry her-not that we’ve even asked her,” Dean admitted.  
“You do know you guys have a baby on the way, right?” Sam asked sarcastically.  
“A kid doesn’t equal marriage, Sammy. It’s almost the 80’s dammit,” Dean said, sipping his cider.  
“I’m just saying, what’s the hold up? Or are you guys just not sure?” Sam asked slowly.  
“Cas and I are, but I guess we just don’t want to do anything to make Josie feel more pressured into doing anything,” Dean shrugged.  
“I get that, but maybe it might reassure her-make her feel more secure in your relationship and let her know that your guys are really serious about wanting her and about taking care of the baby,” Sam stated.  
“When did you get so frickin’ smart, huh?” Dean smiled at his brother.  
“Always have been...with a little help from the guy who raised me,” Sam smiled at his brother.  
_Don’t cry. Don’t cry_ , Dean told himself as he pulled his brother in for a tight hug.  
When they pulled away from each other, Sam said, “So look, if anything, even if you guys decided not to marry her or go ahead with the palimony agreement, you should still get a custodial agreement in place. At the least, it’ll ensure you both have rights over the kid in case she tries to pull something saying she doesn’t want you guys being near the baby.”  
“She wouldn’t do that. She’s not like that,” Dean defended Josie.  
“Well, Dean, I really don’t know her. I’m just trying to look out for you guys. I don’t want either of you getting hurt,” Sam admitted.  
“Good lookin’ out. I’ll talk to Cas about it. We’ll let you know as soon as we make a decision,” Dean said with the wheels in his head turning a million miles.  
“If you want my $150 an hour opinion-,” Sam began.  
“$150 now, _really_!? Fuck, Sam,” Dean’s eyes went wide with amazement.  
“I got a raise,” Sam laughed, “If you want my opinion, I’d say it’d be best for everyone if she married Cas, just for the simple fact that he has pretty good benefits working for County General and the V.A. He could also get the baby on their health plan when she’s born. I’d suggest doing all that before Josie actually gives birth though.”  
Dean forced himself not to feel inadequate at not being able to truly offer those very practical real world things to Josie and Charlie, let alone Cas.  
“That’s not a bad idea, Sammy,” Dean nodded before taking a deep breath, “Alright. Alright. Enough chick flick moments. I’m freezing my balls off out here. Let’s get back inside.”  
“I swear, Dean. If I hadn’t grown up with you, I never would have guessed you grew up in Kansas. SoCal boy,” Sam teased as he followed hot on Dean’s heels.  
“You shut your mouth!” Dean stuck his tongue out at his brother, “Now close the door before you let all the hot air out.”  
“Who’s full of hot air?” Jo shouted at Dean from the living room.  
“You are, Singer,” Dean quipped.  
“Ha ha ah, don’t make me laugh,” Jo replied, “Now get in here, and get a hold of your husband. He’s kicking everyone’s ass at Monopoly.”  
“Cas, I thought we agreed, no board games that cause wars!?” Dean admonished.  
“We we’re going to play Risk, but decided it wasn’t cut throat enough,” Josie joked.  
“Alright, fine, I’m playing with Cas and Josie though,” Dean said, sitting cross legged on the floor near his lovers on the couch as they gathered around the coffee table.  
“What makes you so sure that Josie and I will let you join our team?” Cas crossed his arms.  
“Common law marriage, oh, love of my life,” Dean smirked, “What’s mine is yours, and what’s yours is mine.”  
“Sorry, Cas, he’s sorta got you there,” Sam nodded.  
“It’s alright, Dean. I’ll sneak you on to the team even if Cas says no,” Josie ran a hand up Dean’s back, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end in anticipation.  
_I am strung way too fucking tight_ , he thought and tried to focus on the game.  
A few hours later, Dean pulled Cas aside, and they spoke about what Sam had told him.  
They had talked about committing to Josie not long after she had moved in. Cas agreed that both of them asking Josie to marry them would be a great idea for the triad, both to solidify their relationship and also to protect all of them in case something were to happen to any of them. Theyhadjustbeen biding their time for the right moment to ask her.  
“Dean, I want you to know that even if Josie marries me legally, that doesn’t make you any less of a partner to me or to her. You will still be my husband, and I’m sure she will accept you as the same as well,” Cas reassured, holding Dean with a hand behind his neck.  
Dean nodded with a somber look on his face.  
“Dean, my sweet boy, if it means that much to you, you can be the one to marry her. I don’t want you to feel like you are less than in any way,” Cas said, tilting Dean’s chin up so their eyes could met.  
“No, it’s better if you do it, if you marry her. I just wish there was a way we could all just be married to each other,” Dean admitted.  
“I’ll tell you what, if Josie says yes, we’ll make sure we have a ceremony where no one but the officiant and each of us knows who is legally married to whom. That way in the eyes of our loved ones, there won’t be any question about who’s married to who,” Cas suggested.  
“How are we gonna manage that?” Dean asked.  
“Let’s cross that bridge when we come to it. First things first, we need to ask Josie,” Cas said.  
“I think it’s time,” Dean smiled up at Cas.  
************************************************************************************************  
The following morning, a very excited Mary’s joyous squeals awoke the entire household.  
“It’s Christmas!” she shouted bouncing around the living room.  
“Yes, bug, it is, but please settle down a bit. The adults haven’t had their coffee yet,” Jess admonished her softly as Cas, Dean, and Josie paraded out into the living room in their robes and slippers.  
“Can I open a present!?” Mary practically begged.  
“Yes, but let me pick ‘em out for you, munchkin,” her father yawned.  
Sam and Dean played Santa and went through the wrapped packages and handed them out to everyone who was present.  
Cas went to the kitchen to get some coffee going while Josie turned on the radio to play Christmas music as everyone opened their gifts.  
Per Cas’ suggestion, they collectively got Jess a couple of books on alternative healing practices, and they got Sam a rare volume of Civil Rights era law cases heard and not heard by the Supreme Court.  
As he opened his gift, the younger Winchester brother looked like an excited puppy.  
Jess grabbed a camera from their luggage and took pictures of Mary as she opened one gift after another.  
Her aunt and uncles got her a toy car that was big enough to ride around in, but more than the car, the child seemed fascinated with playing with the large box it came in.  
Sam shot Dean a dirty look as he said, “I’m gonna have to strap that to the roof. Thanks, jerk.”  
“You’re welcome, bitch,” Dean mouthed that term of endearment so his niece wouldn’t hear it.  
Josie and Cas got Dean new picks and strings as well as books of tablature for his favorite bands including a book of Beatles music because Cas wanted his husband to learn some of his favorite songs.  
Dean and Josie got Cas a new tie clip with a little set of wings and an engraving with both their names on the inside.  
Since they didn’t know her too well, Sam and Jess bought Josie a lovely cashmere scarf to keep her warm. Josie was rubbing the delicate material against her cheek, and she thought all the gifts had been opened when Cas and Dean approached her.  
“We have one more gift for you, sweetheart,” Dean smiled nervously.  
“You guys didn’t have to get me anything,” Josie replied.  
Facing away from her, Cas and Dean fiddled with something she couldn’t see. Together they handed her a tiny pale blue box with a large white lace ribbon tying it together.  
Josie’s heart began to race.  
“Open it,” Cas smiled.  
The nervous woman tugged at the ribbon, and as she untied it, the box flew open to reveal a bright, sterling silver ring lying on a firm pillow.  
Looking past the box, she saw Castiel and Dean suddenly each on one knee at her feet.  
“Oh, gods,” she shuddered.  
“Josephine Sands,” Cas began before sharing a nervous knowing glance with Dean.  
“Will you marry us?” both beautiful men asked in unison.  
Josie brought her hand to her gaping mouth and began nodding profusely as tears began streaming down her face.  
Cas took the ring from the box, and both he and Dean slipped it onto her finger. Both her lovers hugged her and kissed her affectionately.  
Sam and Jess hooped and hollered happily at the trio.  
“YaY!” Mary cheered seeing how smily her uncles and aunt were.  
Josie took a closer look at the ring and noted that it looked a lot like Cas and Dean’s.  
“We, uh, took a little bit from our rings to make yours. We had to get a little more silver to make it a little thicker, but uh, we wanted you to know that you’re a part of us, and we want to prove it,” Dean explained.  
“Yes, we are all equal in this relationship, Josephine, and we want to show you that in an official capacity,” Cas added.  
“But how will we-how are we gonna-?” Josie ran a hand through her tangled, crimson locks.  
“We can talk about details later, but for now, let’s just enjoy the day,” Dean said.  
“Merry Christmas, Josie,” Cas and Dean said joyfully.  
“Merry Christmas, fellas,” Josie smiled from ear to ear.  
************************************************************************************************  
The entire cast of Winchesters, Novaks, and Singers gathers on the brightly lit stage with fake snow falling upon it.  
“Well, that’s all she wrote for this chapter. Thanks so much to you and yours for watching at home,” Josie grins.  
Cas and Dean flank her on either side with their arms wrapped around her back as they face forward.  
“Yes, from our family to yours, we’d like to thank you for joining us in this little diversion away from your regularly scheduled program,” Castiel says in an announcer type voice.  
“We hope you’ll join us next time for our next chapter of Winter Winds,” Dean says.  
“Please do. We really appreciate all the lovely comments too,” Josie adds.  
“Wait! We still have one more song!” Little Mary yells as she squeezes between her parents legs and runs up to her uncles.  
“That’s right, rugrat!” Dean agrees, scooping the child up into his arms.  
“What do you say, family, we ready?” Josie asks.  
Everyone around them nods.  
“This is one of Dean’s favorites,” Cas adds as the instrumental music picks up.  
“Merry Christmas, everyone,” Dean says warmly.  
_“So this is Christmas, and what have you done? Another year over and a new one just begun,”_ Dean sings.  
_“And so this is Christmas. I hope you have fun,”_ Cas takes over.  
_“The near and the dear ones, the old and the young,”_ Josie picks up the song.  
_“A very merry Christmas and a happy New Year! Let’s hope it’s a good one without any fear,”_ the entire cast sings as they sway together with their arms on each other’s shoulders.  
_“And so this is Christmas,”_ Dean sings the verse alone.  
The rest of this family sings a new chorus behind his verse, _“War is over if you want it.”_  
_“The rich and the poor ones, the war gets so long. And so, Happy Christmas for black and for white, for yellow and red ones. Let’s stop all the fights.”_  
_“A very Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!”_ they all sing together.  
They sing the chorus a few times before all together, they sing, _“War is over, if you want it. War is over now!”_  
_“Happy Christmas, everybody!”_ they all shout as snow continues to fall.  
The lights dim and the curtain curls down to broach the end of the holiday special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REFERENCES:  
> -Chapter Title is a play on "It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown" and "Merry Christmas, Charlie Brown"  
> -This entire Chapter is a nod to old TV holiday specials  
> -Chuck is the narrator, but not Cas' dad in this chapter (if that makes any sense).  
> -Songs (please let me know if I missed any)  
> *"Sleigh Ride" by The Ronettes  
> *"Winter Wonderland"  
> *"My Favorite Things" from The Sound of Music  
> *"This Christmas" by Donny Hathaway  
> *"The Most Wonderful Time of the Year" by Andy Williams  
> *"Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" by Brenda Lee  
> *"Step Into Christmas" by Elton John  
> *"Nutcracker Suite" from The Nutcracker  
> *"Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" by Jason Manns & Jensen Ackles  
> *"Blue Christmas" by Elvis Presley  
> *"White Winter Hymnal" by Fleet Foxes - I've had this scene in my head since I first heard the song.  
> *"Happy X-Mas" by John Lennon & Yoko Ono  
> -"Twas the Night Before Christmas" references
> 
> TAGS:  
> -Crack!Fic  
> -Christmas Things  
> -Fluff  
> -Holiday Fluff  
> -SO MUCH SCHMOOP  
> -Family feels  
> -Talks about sobreity  
> -References to sex   
> -Very light dom/sub play  
> -No actual smut in this chapter (sorry)  
> -The "Have a Merry Little Christmas" scene was all Kay Corson's idea
> 
> I'll be working on the next installment soon because Winter isn't over yet.  
> Have a Happy New Year, my lovelies!


	4. It's a Nice Day for a White Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Castiel, Dean, and Josie make a commitment to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello My Lovelies,  
> I’m sorry I haven’t posted sooner.  
> Unfortunately, I’m a smidge rushed to post this today in honor of Pandy’s birfday! It’s not her fault. I just haven’t had enough time to complete things lately, and I'm going to an event tonight.  
> Anywho, this chapter is betaed (Thank you, Kay Corson!), but needs a little editing. I’ll take care of that tomorrow as well as adding in all the proper references and tags at that time.  
>  (This note will be deleted once I’ve done that).  
> Just a quick tag: there will be smuts in this chapter.  
> Enjoy!

 

It had been many years since Josie could honestly say that she had enjoyed the holidays. Not since her time on the farm with her grandparents and their extended family had she felt joyful about celebrating the Yuletide. That was until she’d become a part of a new family.  
Though she hadn’t been getting as much sleep as she was used to, and though she couldn’t make love to her partners on any surface of their household when she so desired, Josie was grateful to have a full house.  
Castiel and Dean’s proposal had been overwhelming and a bit of a surprise, though not wholly unexpected. Nonetheless, Josie was over the moon with love for both her fiances, and she couldn’t get over the fact that they both had literally given pieces of their bond to demonstrate that they wanted to join with her.  
That being said, everything seemed to be moving very quickly.  
Too quickly.  
It all made Josie a little nervous, but it felt more like when one was ratcheting up preparing for the big, exhilarating drop of a rollercoaster.  
When Bobby and Ellen had shown up after she had agreed to the engagement, they had given Josie and the boys hugs and supportive advice laced between jokes about “finally making an honest person” out of one of the other. Jo may have shed a tear or two. Josie and the blonde woman had bonded over stacks of grease smudged work orders and accounting ledgers. They were about the same age, and Josie had built a quick kinship with her over the few weeks they’d been training together. It really made both women sad that Jo and Ash would be moving so far away from Los Angeles in a short period of time.  
Sam and Jess gave more tentative, but no less supportive smiles. Little Mary kept squishing herself between the trio and talking about how she demanded to be the flower girl and how she couldn’t wait until “cousin” was born because she was going to dress her up like her dolly.  
Shortly after, she began following Josie around like a puppy.  
“It’s good practice,” Ellen smirked at Josie.  
When Luke and Michael had arrived later that morning and had learned of the news, their reactions could not have been more polarized. Michael stood stock still, pressing his chapped lips together into a tight line while Luke doubled over in hysterical laughter.  
Castiel had leveled them both with a sharp blue glare that forced Luke to muffle his amusement and wipe tears from his eyes. Michael met Cas with an equally icy stare, but sighed and muttered his polite congratulations.  
It was an effort, but the man was trying, so Josie didn’t judge him too harshly.  
Later that evening, she and her beaus had made love as quietly as they possibly could in consideration of the other people still in their home.  
In the afterglow, cuddled up around each other beneath a few heavy blankets, Dean offered up a brilliant idea.  
“You know, there’s really no reason we should wait…,” he murmured into Josie’s hair.  
“Dean, what are you talking about?” Josie asked, holding onto Cas’ waist.  
“Well, our family’s all here pretty much. No sense in waiting to have a ceremony far out into the future and making all of them come back. Why not just do it now?” he suggested.  
“Get married? Like now?” Cas asked.  
“Sure, why not?” Dean shrugged.  
“Well, we’d need to find someone to perform the ceremony and be willing to perform the ceremony the way we want. And you guys would need tuxes, and I need a dress…,” Josie reached up to run a jittery hand through her hair.  
“I hate tuxes, but I can wear a suit. Cas?” Dean asked.  
“I...suppose I can also wear a suit, and now that I think about it, I believe that Balthazar was ordained as a minister through the Unitarian church to officiate the wedding of a friend of his. I don’t think he’d have a problem helping us out,” Cas considered.  
A slight sense of panic gripped Josie at the prospect that they would be making things official so soon, but at the same time, she was happy that it would happen well before her due date, so that she could more fully focus on planning for the baby’s arrival after the wedding.  
The wedding. Holy shit. I’m getting married.  
It wasn’t going to be how she’d dreamed of as a young girl, but then again nothing in her life was turning out as she had planned. Even so, that was okay. Josie was happy, nervous, but more excited and joyful than anything. She trusted Cas and Dean, and only wanted to be a good partner to them and a good mother to their child.  
**************************************************************************************************  
“You want me to-really?” Balthazar paused on the other side of the telephone.  
Castiel could swear his cousin was getting choked up.  
“Yes, Balth. We want to do it while our brothers are all still in town and before Jo and Ash leave.  
“Oh, Cassie. I never thought-yes, of course. Of course, I’ll do it. I’m so happy for all of you,” his cousin blubbered on the phone.  
“Thank you so much for doing this,” Castiel spoke in a soft voice.  
“What are lushy cousins for, Cassie?” Balthazar laughed to himself, “You’ll have to acquire the marriage license and all that jazz, but once you have that, I can perform the ceremony whenever you like.”  
“Of course,” Castiel nodded with the receiver on his ear.  
Later that day, Cas sat down and spoke to his brothers about attending the ceremony and whether or not they had any interest in participating as best men.  
“Castiel, I just,” Michael exhaled heavily, “I’m trying very hard to be understanding about this. I mean, do you see how bizarre this whole situation is from my perspective? First, you claim to be in love with Dean and proceed to live with him for years; now, seemingly out of nowhere, you introduce us to this woman who you claim to be in love with now who is pregnant with what may or may not be your child. I just don’t-,” Michael ran a frustrated hand though this salt and pepper hair.  
“What’s to understand? I love them both, they love me, and we’re all having a child together. If you don’t want to attend my wedding or be a part of my life for that matter from this point forth, please tell me now Michael. You are my brother, and I love you and respect you as such; however, if you will not be supportive of the family I am trying to build, then I don’t think I would want you in my life until you chose to accept them,” Castiel stated in a cool and even tone that in no way gave away how mournful he would be if his brother chose to exclude himself from Castiel’s burgeoning family.  
His outward firmness was a facade to cover how nervous and torn up he was underneath. The last thing he wanted to do was alienate any of his siblings or lose any more family, but he and Dean had agreed that if anyone didn’t at least try to support them, they could no longer consider them family.  
“Why must you always be so obstinate, Castiel!? Ever since you were a small boy, you just had to go against the grain,” Michael shook his head, “You are my brother, and since I raised you. In truth, I view you more like a son than a sibling,” Michael wrung his hands together, “I do want to be a part of your life and your child’s. The only thing I ask of you is patience. This is very unconventional, but I am trying, brother. I really am. I was just starting to become comfortable with the idea of you and Dean being partners. I like him actually, he is a good man-a righteous man. I know very little about this Josie, but I too hope to one day be okay with thinking of her as an additional partner of yours. I only ask for your patience. I love you, brother….We have so little family, I don’t want to lose any more of you.”  
Castiel cast down his eyes. He knew his brother was talking about Gabriel. None of them ever talked about him or about how he only ever sent postcards to Castiel from whatever part of the world he found himself in at the time. He knew that after years of being on again/off again, his brother had married an Indian woman named Kali. Other than that, no one had seen him in so long that Castiel was afraid he wouldn’t be able to recognize him if he passed him on a crowded street.  
“Well, Mikey here has a hard time. You know how our big brother is,” Luke clapped Michael on the back teasingly before crossing his arms and stretching out his legs as he slumped in his chair, “Honestly, Cassie, I could give two fucks about who you love or marry or screw. I really don’t care, as long as you’re not hurting anybody and you’re happy. Frankly, you know I don’t even believe in marriage, but if it’s something you feel you need to do, then go right ahead. I’ll stand by you guys, but I don’t think it’d be right for me to be your best man. Really though, do you guys really need more than one best man? I mean, you know that Sam’s gonna say yes to Dean. There’s no way he won’t.”  
His brother had a point. There really wasn’t a need to have more than one best man, and if neither of his brothers wanted to participate, he wouldn’t force them to. Also, through the years, Sam Winchester had become like a surrogate brother to Castiel, so it would be very fitting if he was the only best man for the ceremony.  
“We can help you set up though,” Michael offered.  
“I’d appreciate that,” Cas smiled shyly.  
“Well, c’mon, little brother. Let’s go over what needs to be done, “ Luke reached over and put his arm around Cas’ neck.  
**************************************************************************************************  
There was a long line of people in wedding gear ready to be wed by the justice of the peace at the courthouse when Dean had walked in with Cas and Josie flanking him.  
The license was issued to Cas and Josie, but throughout the whole ordeal of waiting in line and on the drive back home, his partners kept reminding him that just because his name wasn’t on that particular document, it didn’t mean that he wasn’t an equal partner.  
Dean had nodded along to their comments and tried to shake off the feeling of inadequacy and envy.  
“This is your wedding too, Dean,” Cas had reminded him.  
For some reason, that’s all it took for Dean to get it through his head that he too was committing to Josie as well. He had already been committed to Cas for several years, but the idea of standing before their family and promising their love to each other (whether it was legally binding or not) was making Dean very nervous.  
To calm his pre-wedding jitters, Dean looked over at Josie’s smiling face as she lovingly rubbed her belly and let Cas work his magical fingers into his tense shoulders as he drove them back home.  
They had very little time to throw their little shindig together. Luckily, everyone in their family had volunteered to make themselves exceptionally useful.  
Since it would be nearly impossible to find an available venue that would be suitable on such short notice, the trio had mutually agreed to hold their commitment ceremony in the backyard.  
When they arrived back in Pasadena, there was a flurry of activity and new people that Dean didn’t know rearranging the entirety of their cozy home.  
The flustered mechanic was doing his best to be grateful, but he found it difficult with all the unknown people infringing upon his sanctuary.  
To his great annoyance, Balthazar had taken the role of officiant and morphed it into a quasi-wedding planner for them. Which explained all the random people holding out tape measures and drape samples.  
“Balth, we told you we wanted something simple,” Castiel said with wide eyes after he and Dean had crossed the threshold into their house.  
“Of course, darling. What exactly do you think I’m doing? This is simple. With the little time we have to prepare, there is no way I would have all the materials necessary to arrange the wedding my beloved cousin deserves. Think of it, Cassie. This is the only time you’re getting married, it should be special...this is the only time you’re getting married, right?” his cousin asked.  
Dean knew the answer to that, but held his breath nonetheless.  
“Yes, Balth. Only once,” Cas said, taking Dean’s hand in his and giving it a reassuring squeeze.  
Dean blushed at Cas’ tender gesture and turned to watch Josie waddle toward the sofa and plop down slowly amidst the chaos of activity taking place in the cozy room.  
“Balthazar, what the hell are all of these people doing in my house? We’re having the ceremony in the backyard,” Dean questioned, crossing his arms like a petulant child.  
“My dear Mr. Winchester, I know that you and my cousin love having your home looking like a filthy cabin in the woods, but this is the event of the season,” Balthazar stated, placing a soft hand on Dean’s shoulder, causing Dean to stare at the man’s hand in a silent threat, “I am merely utilizing the plethora of talent at my disposal to give your home a hint of civilization.”  
Dean could feel his blood beginning to boil beneath his skin.  
“Furthermore, I will not be attaching my name to a pithy, little run of the mill backyard wedding. This is California not Kansas, darling,” Balthazar threw his head back in an overly boastful laugh.  
“Cas, so help me god, if this arrogant bag of dicks doesn’t get his hands off of me-” Dean fumed.  
“What Dean is trying to say,” Cas intervened, pulling Dean away from Balthazar, “is that we’re grateful for your help. Really, we are, Balth, but it might be best if you scaled things back a bit. We don’t really need to do much inside the house.”  
“Very well, Cassie. Anything for you, cousin,” Balthazar kissed Cas on the cheek before walking away and motioning to the busy bees in his employ to stop what they were doing.  
Balthazar had many ties in the tv and theatre industry of L.A., so he had pulled a few favors to have a couple of set designers and track and drape experts come to their home to add “a bit of color”, and Dean hated it.  
There was absolutely nothing wrong with the way their house looked, and nothing needed to be changed.  
“Let’s get some fresh air, Dee,” Cas suggested, placing a hand on Dean’s lower back to usher him toward the front porch.  
“Everything okay, fellas?” Josie asked with her feet propped up on the length of the couch.  
“Yes, my love. Dean and I just need to step out for a bit, we won’t be far,” he answered, leaning over and placing a kiss on top of Josie’s auburn head.  
Dean watched her raise an eyebrow, but she smiled and nodded, giving them permission to walk outside.  
“What’s wrong?” Cas asked Dean once they were outside and away from the line of people now exiting their home.  
“Nothing,” Dean crossed his arms, “I’m fine, Cas. Just drop it.”  
“Dean, talk to me. You’re my partner,” Cas placed his hands on Dean’s shoulders, “What’s going on? Are you having second thoughts?”  
“What!? No, I’m not-,” Dean shook his head, “No, I want to do this. There’s just too many people in our fucking house, moving all of our shit around, and I don’t like it.”  
“Well, they’re leaving now. Look, I know how Balth can be, but he means well. I’ll make sure to keep him reined in, okay?” Cas offered, wrapping his strong arms around Dean.  
The disgruntled mechanic went limp in his husband’s arms and leaned in to scent the other man’s neck.  
“Thanks, Cas,” he nuzzled at Cas’ neck, “I’m just strung really fucking tight, you know?”  
“Ah, yes,” Dean didn’t need to look up to know that Cas was smirking proudly at what Dean had been going through.  
“You’ve been so good, my sweet Dean,” Cas whispered into the other man’s hair as he ran the tips of his fingers along Dean’s spine, “Have you touched yourself on your own?”  
“You know I haven’t, you bastard,” Dean growled, kissing Cas’ neck.  
Cas whimpered as he was caught off guard then fisted his fingers into Dean’s short cropped hair, tugging his head back.  
“You little instigator. Here I am praising you, and you tease me. I need to teach you a lesson,” Cas stated in a dark voice.  
“Yes, sir,” Dean begged.  
“What’s your color?” Cas asked.  
“Green,” Dean replied, keeping his face buried in the crook of Cas’ neck.  
“C’mon,” Cas whispered, leading Dean toward the driveway and through a small gate that led into the backyard.  
There were still a number of people milling around the expanse of the backyard, hanging lights and decorations.  
“I swear to god, if they trample the vegetable patch-,” Dean mumbled as they walked quickly, hoping they weren’t seen.  
“Dean,” Cas scolded, slapping Dean on the ass to get his attention.  
Focusing back on the task at hand, Cas led Dean toward the back of the garage and opened the back door to let them sneak inside.  
No sooner was the door shut behind them, that Dean felt himself be bodily thrown against the cold, plaster wall of the garage. Cas’ lips met his hungrily, and his tongue demanded his lips to part. Dean moaned into their dirty and harsh kiss as Cas rutted his hardening cock against his hip.  
“Been so good for me, Dee. Haven’t touched yourself this whole time,” Cas muttered desperately as his hands unbuttoned Dean’s fly and pulled him out roughly.  
“Ahhh,” Dean exhaled loudly with both relief and a bit of an ache at having been untouched for so long.  
The only time he’d had true satisfaction was when all three of them had made love on Christmas Day, and even though only two days had transpired, it felt like an eternity for Dean. It was incredibly frustrating having his lovers-fiances-so close, yet unable to do much with them because there were so many people around.  
Dean gave himself over to the sensation of Cas’ closeness and let his husband take care of him until they were both pressed tightly against each other and panting into each others mouths.  
Castiel gracefully dropped to his knees and took Dean’s length into his mouth without much teasing.  
In that moment, Dean felt no insecurity, no worries about anything whatsoever when those big blue eyes stared up at him lovingly.  
Cas pulled off to work his long elegant fingers tightly around Dean.  
In a hoarse voice, he demanded, “Give me every drop, good boy. Don’t hold back. You’ve been so good, and you’ve been under so much stress. Just let go. Can you do that for me?”  
Dean bit his lip and nodded with tightly shut eyes as Cas wrapped those thick lips around him again.  
Relentlessly, Castiel jerked him in time with an ever increasing suction of his lips, and somehow the tip of his tongue pressed against the slit at the tip of Dean’s cock.  
“Ahh,” Dean shuddered involuntarily, pressing himself against the wall more stiffly.  
He fisted his hands into Cas’ dark locks and kept very still as Cas pulled a powerful orgasm from him.  
Dean’s lips rounded into an open O as he released spurt after spurt of cum down Cas’ throat. He was still a little sensitive when Cas eagerly lapped at the flared head of his thick penis to clean him up.  
The spent mechanic did not squeak as his husband continued to tease his tender cock until he couldn’t take any more.  
Cas could tell that Dean was getting close to having the sensations be a bit too much, so he stopped and giggled playfully as he tucked Dean back in.  
Rising, Castiel met Dean until they were nose to nose. The doctor wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders and cuddled him close as he shared a deep kiss with the other man.  
Dean could taste himself on Cas’ tongue, and it made him feel empowered enough to take on nearly anything. Cas always seemed to know just what he needed and how to give it to him.  
“So good for me. Always, so good for me. My. Good. Boy,” Castiel punctuated each word with a kiss to a different part of Dean’s face.  
“Thank you, sir,” Dean whispered.  
“Nothing to thank me for, my love. This was as much a treat for me as it was for you. Let’s get back inside before our bride-to-be begins to worry,” Cas said, turning Dean toward the door.  
Dean blushed and his heart pounded out rapidly against his ribs, thinking about the fact that in just a few days, they would be married in front of their friends and loved ones. He made an agreement with himself to be as cooperative as possible to make the day as memorable for Cas and Josie as possible. Even if it meant deferring to Balthazar of all people.  
Cas and Jo are lucky I love them, he sighed to himself.  
**************************************************************************************************  
Amid the chaos of people shuffling in and out of the house and past the living room, Castiel watched as Josie slept soundly on the sofa.  
Her back’s going to be killing her later, he thought as he moved closer to her.  
As if she could feel him standing next to the couch, Josie opened her eyes and looked up at Cas as she rubbed her eyes.  
Once those dark blues fixed on Castiel, Josie’s drowsy neutral expression was replaced by a knowing smirk.  
“Where have you been?” she asked, and looked behind Cas to see Dean hovering close by.  
Dean’s cheeks were flushed, his hair was disheveled, and the tender skin around his plush lips was red as well.  
Dean bit his lip as he and Cas stared at each other for a moment.  
“Oh you know,” Cas smiled, turning back to Josie, “...just...blowing off a little steam.”  
“Yeah, I bet,” she smiled and shook her head, “Help me up?”  
Castiel held out an arm to help pull Josie up to stand.  
“Jo’s taking me dress shopping,” Josie said, stretching her arms up to get the kinks out.  
“Good, Cas and I need to get something to wear too,” Dean stated, shifting toward Josie and giving her a hug from behind.  
Dean had taken to hooking his chin over her shoulder and rubbing her belly in what Castiel deduced was a profound comfort for his husband.  
The three had agreed to keep what they were wearing from each other until the wedding night.  
**********************************************************************************************  
A few days later, their little bungalow was brimming with flowers and drapes hung from temporary hooks throughout the house and some repurposed scaffolding in the backyard. Balthazar’s acquaintances had hung a large canopy in the portion of the backyard where the ceremony was set to take place.  
Up until the last moment, people were running back and forth tying large bows to wooden chairs borrowed from a set design warehouse whose owner owed Balthy a favor or two.  
A ruffled helper approached Balth with a basket full of flower petals.  
“Where do you want these, sir?” the young man asked.  
“Those belong to the flower girl. Stage them in the kitchen for now,” Balth instructed as he walked through the house to make sure everything was in order.  
Having been a stage manager for one stage play or teleplay or another, Balthy thrived under pressure. He sauntered elegantly through the house with purpose and checked in with his volunteers staff as if he was in the midst of calling a show.  
“They’re here,” someone called from the living room.  
Agreeing to be somewhat traditional, the trio had decided to spend the night apart, leaving Balthazar to put the finishing touches on their wedding while they were away. Without the lovely Mr. Winchester breathing down his neck, the cosmopolitan man had been at liberty to completely redecorate the front room to make it feel more like a cozy reception area for guests to mill around more so than a living room.  
Josie had stayed at Jo and Ash’s home while Castiel was taken away to his brothers’ hotel, and Dean stayed at the Singers’. Luckily, Sam and his family had agreed to head over to the Singers’ to get ready and calm Dean’s nerves at the same time.  
“Alright, everyone! It’s showtime!” the blonde man clapped in time with his words, “Valets! Where are you?”  
Two young men and a young woman dressed in show blacks and dark vests with flower boutonnieres pinned to their lapels raised their hands.  
“Alright, good. Please go to your respective player and usher them to the locations we rehearsed,” Balth checked his watch.  
Ten to midnight. They’re cutting it close, he thought, buttoning his blazer.  
Through the main door, a gaggle of family members, Winchesters, Singers, and Novaks shuffled through the door.  
“Everyone, kindly find your seats in the backyard. It is assigned seating. Find your name, and please sit immediately as we are running short on time,” Balthazar gently commanded.  
Though there was some grumbling, everyone moved through the house and made their way to the back door.  
“Where are the flowers, Unca Ball?” Little Mary tugged at Balth’s pant leg.  
“Don’t you look lovely,” the older man bent down low to meet the little girl’s eye level.  
Lightening quick, Balthazar retrieved the basket from the kitchen and handed it to Jess who stood close to help her daughter.  
“No, mommy, I’m the flower girl!” Mary pouted as she stomped her feet.  
Before Jess could explain, the blonde man gently interjected.  
“Oh, dear Mary. Your mother is only holding them for you. I’ll tell you when it’s time to toss the petals on the floor,” Balth reassured, “Outside we go. Quickly now.”  
Carefully, Balth shut the door behind him as he walked into the backyard.  
Everyone was seated and chatting as they waited. Standing just outside the tent area, Josie stood with a simple, yet elegant pearl colored dress that gave her a bit of a bell shape and a bouquet of daisies and native herbs from Castiel’s garden.  
Balthazar had told her that those flowers were not worthy enough for her beauty, but Josie had insisted that she wanted to use something that came from their home. A tiny silver broach that once belonged to her mother was pinned to the neckline of her dress as her “something old”; the dress she and Jo had tracked down in the alleyways of Downtown L.A. and pinned to fit in place was the redhead’s “something new”; the vintage (and very expensive), delicately knitted veil, which one of Balth’s costume designer friends commandeered from the bowels of a well known studio’s wardrobe department, was Josie’s “something borrowed”; and Josie’s eyes were her “something blue”.  
“Ravishing as ever, darling girl,” Balthazar complemented the jittery woman as she took a deep breath.  
“Thanks, Balth. Everything looks amazing. Really, thank you for all your help,” Josie said gripping his hand affectionately.  
“Oh, this. Pfft,” Balthazar rolled his eyes, “This is nothing. If I would have been given more time, I would have given you three the most ostentatious wedding gala this city has ever seen.”  
“I bet you would have,” Josie grinned, “Have you talked to my grooms?”  
“Not as of yet, and sadly, I won’t have time since we’re about to begin. How are you feeling?” he asked her.  
“Nervous. Emotional. Charlie’s been doing somersaults in my belly all day too. I think she knows what’s up,” Josie shifted her weight from one foot to the other.  
“Are you barefoot?” Balth stepped back to take a proper look at her toes digging into the plush carpet that had been rolled onto the grass.  
“Oh, yeah,” she giggled, “It’s getting harder for me to wear shoes, and I figure, it’s my wedding, I’ll be barefoot if I want to. Don’t worry, I told the fellas I was going to do it beforehand.”  
“Oh, good. Well. Take deep breaths. I’ll see you on the other side,” he said, placing a soft kiss on her cheek through the veil.  
It took him less than a moment to find Mary and Jess.  
Balth straightened the tule material that poofed out young Mary’s dress and helped her through the tent flap onto the muslin fabric aisle between the parted rows of seats. He watched as Mary carefully left a wake of crimson petals as she walked. Jess had quickly settled in her seat next to Bobby while Sam stood across from Jo, who Josie had selected as her bridesmaid.  
Balthazar pulled a prepared speech from his blazer and waved lightly at the small gathering of friends and family as he made his way to the altar trellis. He had chosen to allow the trellis to remain open to the sky, allowing the moonlight and stars above to light the union. Lights were also strung inside the tent, but they were dim and warm, making the ceremony feel as intimate as the betrothed wanted.  
From his perch on a step that was more of a converted soap box, Balthazar could see Castiel to his far left and Dean to his far right behind the beige tarp. Dean had his hair combed within an inch of his life, and he wore a chic but simple looking blazer over a cream colored shirt and slacks. Castiel mirrored Dean with a similar looking outfit except had a blue tie where Dean wore none at all. The doctor’s hair was a lost cause of defiance, going in every direction possible as if it refused to be tamed, not unlike Balthazar’s cousin.  
Each groom also wore a boutonniere made of herbs and a single daisy to complement Josie’s bouquet.  
They both appeared a bit nervous, but he could tell they were both steeling themselves when the string quartet he’d hired began playing. Josie had decided to forgo the traditional wedding march, and so the musicians plucked out the chords to the intro to Led Zeppelin's “Stairway to Heaven”.  
Following the plan that they had set for their ceremony, Castiel, Dean, and Josie each began walking slowly toward the altar from their three distinct points. Balthazar watched as they each kept their eyes on each other and avoided looking out toward their loved ones.  
They trio shared shy and shaky smiles as they made their way toward the trellis where Balthazar awaited them. Now that they were closer, the wedding officiant noted that the grooms also wore barefeet in solidarity with their bride. Josie was too enchanted with the sheepish grins on her lovers’ faces to notice though.  
Subtly, Balth peeked down at his watch, and he noted that things were moving right on time.  
They wanted a very simple ceremony without all the religious droning that many of these events seemed to be plagued by, and so Balth complied with their wishes.  
To save time, they each spoke their vows of devotion, commitment, dedication, and love at the same time, and joined hands. Jo and Sam held out a small clay basin that held their rings. Cas and Dean placed Josie’s ring on her finger together; Dean and Josie placed Cas’ on his ring finger; and Cas and Josie slipped Dean’s on his.  
They all held hands in a tangle of fingers and huddled together as Balthazar declared, “With the power vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you partners for life. You may now seal your union with a kiss.”  
Josie insisted that Cas and Dean kiss each other first before she pulled each of them close to place a chaste kiss on Dean’s lips, then Cas’.  
When their lips parted, fireworks bursted in the sky, lighting up the darkness, and shouts from neighboring homes could be heard.  
“Happy New Year!” rung out through the atmosphere, including among the wedding party.  
Balthazar found himself weeping for joy as he watched his cousin and partners huddle closely with more coos, kisses, and tears in their eyes as well.  
*************************************************************************************************  
After the ceremony, hors d'oeuvres were served and bottles of sparkling apple cider were popped to celebrate the union of the triad.  
Inside the house, a combination rustic cake, that appeared to be more of a pie, awaited the newly married trio.  
They cut a single slice together and hand feed pieces of it to each other, making a mess on the dining table.  
After each of the guests had a slice of cake-pie, they headed back out to the yard.  
Beneath the tent, Balthazar’s helpers moved all the chairs to the outer edges of the tarp, leaving room for people to dance to the record music flowing from the portable P.A. system that had been set up toward the back of the seating area.  
Before the dancing commenced, Sam grabbed the mic from the P.A. system and made a toast to the newly weds.  
“Cas, over the years, you’ve become like a brother to me. Dean, you’ve always been there for me more than a brother could ask for. And Josie, I don’t know you too well just yet, but I hope to see you some day as the sister I never had. I’m glad you guys decided to share this moment with us. Good luck to you all. Love you guys. Cheers!” Sam called out, and everyone drank their flutes of sparkling cider.  
As the maid of honor, Jo also took a crack at giving a speech on Josie’s behalf as well, “Josie, I haven’t known you for very long, but I definitely feel like we’re kindred spirits in that we’re both gorgeous, badass women,” the crowd laughed, “And Cas and Dean are like two awesome older brothers that I never could've dreamed of having.”  
“I paid her to say that!” Dean shouted out playfully, earning another laugh from their loved ones.  
“But really, Josie, I’m so happy that you all found each other, and I can’t wait to see how you guys cope with the new baby that’s comin’. I wish you all the best. Cheers to the bride and grooms!”  
Everyone clinked their glasses and took another drink. The end of the toasts officially set off the beginning of the celebrations. Dance music played on the P.A. system, prompting the newlyweds to take to the makeshift dance floor.  
Cas and Dean took turns spinning Josie as they danced to a few songs. Soon, all their guests joined them in raucous dancing.  
After several songs, Josie began to look a little tired, and Castiel took her aside.  
“Are you getting ready to pass out?” the dapper doctor teased.  
“Just a little tired, but I don’t want to go to sleep just yet,” she wrapped her arms around Cas’ shoulders and kissed him, “I want to enjoy this night as long as possible.”  
Dean approached her from behind, his eyes were still a little red rimmed from bawling like a baby as they had uttered their vows.  
“How do you feel, Dee?” Cas asked.  
“Really,” he exhaled deeply, “Really good.”  
Out of the corner of her eye, Josie spotted Balthazar. Their eyes locked, and he looked like he had a message for her.  
“Though you are radiant as ever, you look like you’re fading, dear girl,” the older man teased and he approached.  
“It’s just been a long day, and I’m up past my bedtime,” Josie said, nuzzling Cas’ shoulder and letting Dean hold her from behind.  
“Well, I have a tiny wedding gift for you both,” he said, leaning forward.  
“Balth, we told you we don’t need any gifts,” Cas argued.  
“Yeah, seriously, man, you’ve done more than enough. Really,” Dean added.  
“It was no trouble really,” Balth reached into the interior pocket of his blazer and pulled out a key.  
“What’s that for?” Josie asked.  
“The beach house. The one Castiel and Dean usually frequent,” he replied with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.  
With tears in her eyes, Josie let go of Cas and threw her arms around Balthazar.  
“Thank you so much,” she croaked in a shaky voice.  
“You are all very welcome. Now the Impala is prepared to whisk you all away. Don’t worry about the house, I’ll make sure that the party keeps going while you three head off to your honeymoon,” Balthazar said, ushering them toward the car parked in the driveway.  
“Yes, but will it be standing when we return?” Castiel asked.  
Balthazar put a hand on his cousin’s shoulder, “Cassie, everything will be taken care of. Now go off and consummate your marriage,” he smiled.  
Dean blushed at the comment, but didn’t say a word.  
The dark black exterior of the Impala had been adorned with flowers and streamers as well as a “Just Married” sign on the back of the window.  
Their guests followed them out toward the front of the house to see them off.  
At the last moment, Josie remembered that she still had her bouquet in her hand.  
“Oh, I need to give this away!” she told Balth.  
Looking around, almost all of their guests were married, so Josie just handed it to the dark blond man.  
“Oh, Josie. I can’t-,” Balth began.  
“Take it. You should be the next. You deserve it,” she smiled, pushing the delicate bouquet into his hands.  
“You really are a sweetheart. Thank you, now go. Enjoy your honeymoon with your husbands,” he told her.  
Quickly, Josie piled into the Impala with Cas and Dean.  
It took them nearly an hour to reach the beach, but they were happy to find that the sky was clear, making the stars overhead more visible than they were when they were closer to the city.  
Cas and Dean held Josie’s hand at either side of her as they all walked barefoot onto the cold sand and got their wedding clothes dirty.  
The wind, cooled further by the ocean waves nearby, kicked up making a chill run down Josie’s spine.  
“We should go inside. I’m getting a little cold,” Josie said with a shiver.  
There were already a few clear, white light bulbs on a string running along the inside of the tiny bungalow when they stepped inside.  
On the kitchenette table, there was a chilled bottle of sparkling cider and a plate of meats, fruit, cheese, and crackers.  
“He thought of everything, didn’t he?” Josie shook her head in disbelief.  
Dean popped into the bedroom and shouted, “You have no idea.”  
Cas and Josie joined hands to take a look at what Dean was talking about.  
In the bedroom, there were more string lights hung against the wall, casting a warm light on the entire room.  
Josie’s favorite quilt was folded into a long patch at the foot of the bed that had been turned down with white linens and was adorned with red rose petals assembled into the shape of a heart.  
Next to the bed, on one of the nightstands, there were little bottles which were simply labeled to let the lovers know that it was lubricant. There was also a note in very neat calligraphy.  
“Congratulations. Enjoy your honeymoon,” it read.  
“He really outdid himself,” Castiel muttered.  
Dean stepped out of the room briefly, and quickly returned with the serving tray, glasses, and bottle of cider.  
He set the tray on the unoccupied nightstand, and sat on the bed with Cas and Josie.  
The doctor and their wife held out their glasses as Dean filled them with the cider.  
“To us,” Cas stated simply.  
They clinked their glasses together then drank deeply.  
“I’m so glad we’re finally all alone,” Josie said in a sultry voice.  
Dean already had a mouth full of cheese and crackers before he had set his glass down on the nightstand.  
Josie took of the blazer she had borrowed from Cas as they had trudged through the sand. Cas tugged at Dean's sleeve until the dark blond was close enough to slip two fingers into his belt to bring him closer.  
Josie pulled at Cas' already loosened tie to procure a kiss from his wind-chapped lips.  
Castiel wrapped an arm under her arm and around her back to deepen the kiss.  
Together, he and Josie helped Dean out of his own blazer, and they latched onto either side of his neck to show their affection for him.  
While they had spent the night apart, Cas and Josie had spoken over the phone to reassure each other by listening to each other's voices. Josie hadn't spent a night away from him and Dean since she had moved in with both men, and she was having a hard time sleeping. During their conversation, they had both agreed that, they wanted to show Dean that, even though Castiel and Josie were the ones being legally married, Dean was just as important a partner-a husband- to both of them.  
They worked in tandem to get their Adonis of a husband nude and spread out on the rose petal covered bed.  
"These are gonna get stuck in my ass," Dean complained as Castiel tugged off his underwear.  
"It'll add a nice potpourri for that luscious butt," Cas teased, kissing his knee.  
Josie giggled as she unbuckled Castiel's belt from behind with her belly pressing into his back.  
"Shouldn't we be getting you undressed?" Dean asked, attempting to sit up on the bed.  
Without a word, Josie stepped closer to the bed.  
Castiel unzipped the zipper on the left side of the dress, and both he and Dean smoothed their palms against her silky thighs as they gripped the heavy fabric underneath her dress to pull it over her head and completely off.  
Though her belly was well rounded, her limbs were still fairly slim for a pregnant woman. Dean bent forward from the edge of the bed to place a soft kiss to her bellybutton.  
Castiel let his trousers drop and pressed his hips to Josie’s rounded bottom. The cotton of his white briefs grew warmer against her satiny panties.  
Dean stood to rub the moistening head of his cock to the growing wet spot on the front of her panties.  
“Are you dripping for us already, sweetheart?” Dean said, mouthing at her exposed collarbone.  
“Yeah. It’s hard for me to go longer than a day with either of you making love to me,” she put both hands on his face and brought his lips to her’s, “And have you seen you? Both of you looks so hot in your wedding clothes. Mmm,” Josie pressed her lips together as she moaned, “My handsome grooms. My beautiful husbands.”  
“Fuck, Jos, you keep talkin’ like that…,” Dean pressed closer to her and kissed Josie deeper.  
Castiel gently pulled at the straps of her demi cup bra. It made her ample breasts round into larger and more tempting fleshy orbs. Cas slipped his fingers into her overflowing cups and rubbed her tender nipples into firmness.  
He hummed into her ear while Dean continued to claim her lips.  
“Our blushing bride,” the doctor teased, sucking on her earlobe.  
“Our beautiful wife,” Dean whispered against her lips.  
“I can’t believe this is real-that this is really happening,” Josie shuddered as Dean’s lips moved to their home at the crook of her neck.  
“Yes, my love. You are ours now, and we are yours,” Cas murmured into the shell of her ear lovingly.  
“We’re really married, aren’t we?” she asked.  
“Mmm hmm,” Dean affirmed kissing a trail down to her breasts.  
Joyful tears spring to the woman’s eyes, and she raked her nails through Dean’s hair and used her other hand to wrap around Cas’ neck from behind and bring his lips to her neck.  
Both her husbands-husbands-rutted against her from either side. They worked together to finally remove her bra and panties.  
They helped her lie down on the bed.  
The crimson petals beneath Josie felt cool and smooth, and soon they began to stick to her increasingly heating skin.  
Josie’s red curls came undone and splayed around her as she threw her head back on the bed. Castiel’s scruffy jaw and Dean’s pillowy lips lefts trails of warm kisses on her tingling skin as they both made their way down to her hips.  
Without discussion, and as if they had a silent agreement, both men parted her thighs and fought for dominance to taste her. She lost track of whose tongue and lips were whose as they eat her out with vigor.  
Her husbands growled with guttural groans as they worked her into a frenzy.  
One was flicking his tongue against her tender nub, bringing it to full hardness. Someone else’s tongue straightened and jutted into her drenched slit.  
Josie fisted her hands into the comforter, gripping handfuls of flower petals between her fingers.  
“Mmmm, ah ah AH, fuck,” she moaned and whimpered, hooking her legs over Dean and Cas’ shoulders respectively.  
Dean’s thick fingers danced in soft and fleeting circles on her outer thigh as his mouth continued to work with in conjunction with Cas’.  
Both men rutted slowly into the mattress while they continued to eat out their bride.  
They only pulled away for a moment to share a sloppy and lascivious kiss, tonguing into each other’s mouths before Josie’s nether lips.  
“C’mere,” Josie called to both of them with a crooked finger.  
Swiftly, Cas and Dean crawled up the length of her torso until their faces were right next to hers.  
Josie could taste herself on their lips as she shared a three way kiss with her beaus.  
Her hands trembled with the amount of lust and love her body was overwhelmed with, but that didn’t stop Josie from snaking either hand down Cas and Dean’s waists respectively until she had both of them in either hand.  
As she held them, Josie took note that Dean really was a bit girthier than Cas, but truly, Castiel was not small in any way really. They were both already hard and strained against her, both rutting into her cupped hands.  
Dean coaxed Josie’s mouth open with his fingers, she enthusiastically coated them with her saliva. A moment later, her mechanic’s fingers were carefully breaching her engorged pussy lips open.  
Castiel’s long fingers also rubbed at her clit slowly as Dean fucked his fingers into her faster. Her own hands moved in time with her lovers.  
They moaned and panted into each other’s mouths as they worked as a team to climb pleasurable heights.  
“Ahhh,” Josie sighed while her hips shifted up to meet Cas and Dean’s hands, “Want you both inside me. Please.”  
“As you wish, my love,” Cas exhaled in a broken whisper over her lips.  
“...both of you at the same time,” she clarified, squeezing their straining lengths with a tease, making her husbands moan in affirmation.  
“Fuck, Jos. Want to bury my cock in that sweet cunt now. Shit,” Dean groaned, rutting up into her hand.  
Cas helped Josie lie on her side, facing him with her back to Dean, just how they slept every night. She could scarcely feel the rose petals sticking to her back as she turned, and when Dean pressed his chest against her back, she felt the petals gluing them together.  
Cas shifted onto his side as well and took his length in hand to tease at Josie’s clit, leaving a drop of precum on her mound as he did so.  
Dean helped lift up her leg, so that both he and Cas could rub themselves against her clit and lips.  
“Please,” she begged in a shuddered cry.  
Dean kissed her shoulder as the hot, flared head of his cock pushed into her drenched lips.  
“Ahhh, yyyyeeesss,” she moaned throwing her head back, exposing her neck so that Dean could mouth against it.  
“So good. So good. So good,” Dean cried quietly, biting into his lip as he let Josie adjust to his width spreading her open.  
Castiel continued to rub the head of his cock on her clit and took turns sharing kisses with Josie and Dean.  
“Mmm, Dee, move,” Josie pleaded softly.  
“Fuck, babe,” Dean exhaled as he drove deeper into his wife and helped her fuck herself on his cock.  
“So beautiful,” Cas murmured, stroking himself as he watched Josie and Dean make love, “My husband, and now, my wife.”  
The words pulled high pitched moan from both Dean and Josie at once.  
Dean met Cas’ lust blown eyes and relentlessly pounded into Josie as he got off on Castiel just watching them.  
“That’s it, Dee, my good boy,” the dark haired man praised, “Josie, my sweet girl, you take Dean’s cock, so good...like you were made for it.”  
“UUUhhh, Cas, I want you in me too,” Josie whined.  
Dean gave Cas a slight nod before carefully pulling out, making Josie pout and whimper in protest.  
But she didn’t complain for long because soon Cas was filling her up without restraint and none too gently.  
“Yes! Uh, Cas, please. Want you both inside me!” Josie cried, taking all of Cas’ length as he pounded into her until his balls were slapping against her entrance.  
“So hot and wet. Mmm,” Cas groaned and continued without slowing down.  
Dean rutted the length of his cock against the bottom of her opening in a horrible tease.  
Without warning, Cas pulled out, and before Josie could even take another breath, Dean pushed back into her hard, stretching her open in the best possible way.  
“Shit, Dee. It’s so big. Love it in me,” she moaned, “Cas, Cas, please.”  
Both Cas and Dean laughed a little as they continued to tease Josie, taking turns pulling out and ramming back in.  
They continued to tease until Josie was a writhing mess between them and all out whimpering, begging, and crying with tears streaming down her face asking to please be filled by them both.  
“Dee, let’s give her what she wants. I think she’s been a good girl for us so far,” Cas said, tipping  
“Yes, sir,” Dean agreed with a grin.  
Josie’s chin up to meet his eyes.  
Her eyes were glassy with tears, and her inky pupils had overtaken her grey-blue eyes.  
“You’ve been so good for us, my love. Josie, our good,” Castiel punctuated his words with kiss on her tear stained cheeks, “sweet,” kiss, “precious,” kiss, “wife.”  
His words and kisses made Josie cry out in an emotional whimper, “Please.”  
“Of course, my love,” Cas said, placing a tender kiss on the swollen bottom lip she’d been biting all night.  
“Yes, baby,” Dean whisper in her hair.  
Dean helped Josie shift her legs a bit to help remove any stiffness before holding her thighs apart again. Slower than he and Cas had been thrusting earlier, Dean carefully pushed in inch by inch until he was fully seated inside her.  
“You ready, Josephine?” Castiel asked as he gripped his cock in a tight fist just outside, Josie’s eager cunt.  
“Yes. Please, Cas. Please, sir,” she nodded.  
Very carefully, Cas used his free hand to spread Josie’s outer lips open and ever so slowly slipped his cock inside her, right next to Dean’s. They had only done this once before and in a slightly different position. Both men wanted to be careful not to hurt their wife.  
Castiel and Dean moved in closer and wrapped their arms around Josie as all three lovers moaned and cried at how good it felt to feel that united as one.  
“Oh my god! I can’t believe this feels better than before,” Josie croaked, barely able to speak as she adjusted to having both her husbands completely filling her up and stretching her wide open on a bed of roses.  
Cas’ cock pulsed inside of Josie.  
Dean giggled a bit, “Fuck, Cas. I can feel that.”  
As if challenged, Dean did the same as a playful retort.  
Josie laughed at how playful her lovers were being while they were joined inside her.  
“Move,” she requested quietly, but loud enough for both men to hear.  
Without another moment of hesitation, the grooms complied with their bride’s wishes.  
The warm, tight, slide of his husband’s hard cock against his all while being wrapped tightly inside their wife’s juicy cunt, was making it difficult for Dean to last very long.  
“I’m getting close,” Dean moaned, continuing to thrust slowly inside Josie.  
“I know me too. It’s just too much,” Cas admitted.  
“Fuck, please. Just keep fucking me like this. Just a little longer. Please,” Josie pleaded, stretching her arms to place a hand on Cas’ hip and Dean’s sweat slickened ass cheek.  
By doing so, she pressed them closer to her.  
“Just hold me while you fuck me,” she requested.  
Cas and Dean moved their faces closer to hers and held her tight. They all shared a collective breath as their rhythm sped up.  
“C’mon, Jos,” Dean coaxed.  
“That’s it. That’s our good girl,” Cas praised.  
In moments, Josie clamped down hard on both her lovers-her new husbands-and gave herself over to her orgasm.  
She froze in place while both men continued to thrust into her in tandem.  
“Cas!” Dean shouted in warning.  
“Me too, Dee! Fuuuu!” Cas called out.  
Before Cas could finish his phrase, he gripped his hand onto Dean’s left shoulder, cocooning Josie between them tightly as they both released their heavy loads of love into their bride, painting her pussy white.  
Dean’s fingers pressed into Castiel’s waist as they both continued to shake with their climax.  
After a few moments, they both eased their grips on each other and kissed over Josie’s shoulder before burying their faces into her neck and hair.  
Josie laughed to herself mirthfully.  
“How is it possible that each time keeps getting better with you guys?” she asked aloud, more for her own quandary than an actual question for her grooms.  
“I’m not sure, but I hope that trend continues,” Cas responded.  
Dean smiled into Josie’s tangled locks.  
“I think I’m gonna sleep for a thousand years now. G’night,” Dean exhaled.  
“I concur, but first, we need to clean up a bit,” Cas said, making no effort to move at all.  
Josie just laughed at how lazy her husbands had become after that exuberant session.  
It took them several minutes before they pulled apart to clean up, but after they did, they all snuggled beneath the comforter.  
They snacked, getting cracker crumbles all over the bedspread, and drank cider as they sat in bed for a bit.  
After replenishing on food and drinks, the trio looked out to see the earliest rays of the dawn approaching.  
“We should really get some sleep now,” Josie said, settling her head down on the pillow.  
“Yeah, we’ve been up for fuck knows how long,” Dean agreed.  
Cas reached over and shared a kiss with Dean before they both settled down on either side of Josie on the mattress and went to sleep without worrying about how late their wedding guest stayed or who was going to clean up the mess left behind.  
All three newlyweds were too exhausted and too filled with joy and love to worry about what the daylight would bring.


	5. Happy Birthday Dean!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dean's birthday is celebrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Beauties!  
> I've missed you,  
> Sorry for the huge delay.  
> This is the final chapter of Winter Winds. I'm working on the first chapter of Sping Breeze coming soon.  
> Thanks to Kay Corson for betaing. Credit to Pandora for the concept behind the gift in this chapter.  
> Happy Actual birfday to my muse Alaina Huffman. <3  
> See notes at the bottom of the chaper.  
> Enjoy!  
> -Jen

Because Josie had been working so closely with Ash and Jo in the garage’s office, the transition between who ran the inventory and accounting computer system was nearly seamless. Though Josie was fairly new to using computing systems of any kind, the one that Ash had built was a “piece of cake” according to the blonde mullet man.  
He had tried to explain the programming to Josie, but only caused her to go cross eyed trying to follow along. Perhaps if she had been immersed in the concepts of such technology, or if she’d had a few months to read up on them, the redhead would have been able to better understand what Ash thought was so “simple even the baby in your belly can do it”.  
Jo simply laughed at her husband, shaking her head at him as if she’d heard him oversimplify such complex and revolutionary concepts for the millionth time.  
_Their babies are going to be geniuses….with strong knife-wielding skills_ , Josie considered with a smile to herself.  
Learning new things and getting out of the house made the day go by faster for Josie, and it also eased Dean’s mind to see his new wife sitting on the other side of the service office’s glass window. From there, Josie could easily observe the work going on in the main shop if she wanted to, and Dean could observe her as she shuffled papers without disturbing her work process.  
The mechanic was kept rather busy, sanding, priming, and painting his latest project car. It was a 1966 Shelby Cobra that had been abandoned in someone’s barn for years and needed a lot of love. The rare vehicular beauty was a huge get for their little shop. With the high precision work- _art really_ -that Dean was performing on this rare collectible piece of automotive mastery, he was helping earn a much more prestigious reputation as a vehicle restorationist.  
At least that was what Bobby was trying to drill into his thick head.  
“I’m tellin’ ya, son. You’ve got a real gift,” the older man would tell him on a near daily basis.  
Dean would scoff, “C’mon, Bobby. I’m just a glorified grease monkey. Anybody could fix these old clunkers up if they were patient enough.”  
“No, Dean, they really couldn’t. Yes, it takes patience, but that’s only a small part of what it takes to bring these beauties back from the dead,” Bobby would argue.  
Dean would shrug, “If you say so.”  
“I do,” Bobby affirmed.  
Dean would just shake his head and let the argument lie.  
Sometimes, he did allow himself to wonder if what he did was really all that unique, but it came so easily to him that he couldn’t understand how what he did could be difficult or truly challenging for anyone who might be smarter or who could work harder at it.  
Letting the first coat of paint dry on the Shelby in the paint booth, Dean walked toward the main shop in his tyvek jumpsuit.  
Garth whistled along to Warren Zevon’s “Werewolves of London” as it rang out through the shop floor while he ratcheted a torque wrench into a bumblebee colored Chevy Torino to replace it’s sparkplugs. The beanpole man waved at Dean with his usual silly grin as he passed, and Benny nodded at him as well.  
Dean pulled back the hood to his suit and rested his respirator and goggles on the top of his sweat soaked and disheveled hair, likening his hairstyle to his husband’s perpetual bedhead, before he knocked on the open door to the service office.  
Josie looked up from scribbling notes on service receipts to give him a heart melting smile.  
“Hey, Dee,” she greeted with a twinkle in her sultry grey eyes.  
“Hey, sweetheart. I’m gonna let the Shelby rest for the day. I still have a few other things to work on, but I wanted to know if you wanted to step out for lunch before I start on a new batch of work?” he asked a little sheepishly as if he was asking his wife out on a first date.  
“Sure. Let me just get through this stack. I’m almost done. Should give you a minute to get out of the suit if you need to,” Josie said, smiling up warmly at Dean.  
“Yeah, I’ll be by the lockers if you need me,” Dean added slowly to suggest that he wanted Josie to meet him.  
Dean had stepped out of the paint speckled, all-white suit and was straightening his henley when Josie walked over to his opened locker door and surprised him with a set of lips on his exposed neck.  
“Eee,” Dean did _not_ squeak when that soft teasing kiss sent a shiver down his back.  
Josie giggled as she wrapped her arms around Dean from behind.  
“You ready, babe?” Josie asked her husband.  
“Yeah,” Dean replied, turning his head a bit to give Josie a quick peck on the lips.  
He turned around to rest his arms around her neck and shoulders.  
“How’s our future little angel behaving today?” he asked, casting his eyes down to Josie’s belly.  
“Demon spawn is more like it,” Josie shook her head, “I don’t think she’s a big fan of me sitting for long periods.”  
“If the work is getting too stressful or anything-,” Dean began with a worried grimace.  
“No, Dean. The workload is fine. I just need to make sure to schedule getting up and about every hour or so,” Josie interjected.  
“When’s your next appointment?” he asked, moving so they could walk hand in hand toward the Impala just outside the garage.  
“Next week. Anna recommended a few good birthing centers and doctors that Cas is familiar with to help with the water birth,” Josie said, squeezing Dean’s hand as they strolled.  
“That’s good. You sure that’s still what you want to do. I know Cas can be a little persuasive. Damn hippie,” Dean joked.  
“It was really more my idea than his,” the redhead raised an eyebrow at him, “Besides, it’s supposed to be less stressful on me and the baby. I’ve been doing a lot of research on it.”  
“Well, good. I love Cas, but sometimes, I just don’t get all the new agey stuff he tends to get into,” Dean rolled his eyes as he helped Josie into the passenger seat.  
“You know, you might benefit from some of that new aginess,” Josie teased.  
Playfully, Dean stuck his tongue out at Josie before turning the engine on.  
The couple enjoyed a nice lunch at a nearby diner and talked about finally setting aside time to move things out of Cas’ old, unused office to turn it into Charlie’s nursery and made plans for what they planned on doing once the baby came.  
They’d have to discuss things in detail with Cas as well, but for the time being, they enjoyed talking about future plans.  
**************************************************************************************  
After the beautiful, but short lived honeymoon, Cas, Dean, and Josie all returned to their regularly scheduled jobs. In fact, Dean and Cas had both been putting in extra hours to try and make up for the time they both wanted to take off once the baby was born.  
For too many evenings during the week, Dean and Josie just ended up eating dinner at the Singers’, and Cas would also work late at County General. The doctor had begun to slowly transfer most of his working hours toward the county hospital since there were more opportunities to observe and consult on various obstetrics cases under Dr. Milton’s supervision there.  
Sometimes Castiel was so busy that he would eat as he walked down the halls with a trail of very green interns trailing behind him, hanging on his every word, or he’d skip meals altogether. It was the trade off that he had agreed to when he’d begun shifting his time to the university run hospital. Megan would give him a hard time about abandoning her and leaving her to handhold all the doctors that couldn’t hold a candle to THE Dr. Novak at the V.A.  
Castiel genuinely felt bad about his growing absence at the veterans’ hospital, but when he had finally explained to his old friend that he needed to prepare himself for the birth of his daughter, Meg backed off. Instead of judging Castiel for being a part of a unique relationship dynamic, the saucy brunette looked upon her old friend with a new sense of pride and perhaps even a tiny collection of moisture at the corner of her eye.  
“Just so you know, I am volunteering right now and letting you know that if you need anything-I mean anything-you absolutely _cannot_ count on me to babysit. You’re on your own, Clarence,” Meg teased, and Cas would expect nothing less from her.  
Castiel had openly shared with Dean that he’d been putting in additional hours in the maternity ward to help him feel more confident about the birth of their child. Castiel had insisted that he would not be the lead doctor performing the delivery since he wasn’t as well versed in water births, but he wanted to be extra prepared just in case. Both Dean and Josie noted how paranoid their beloved doctor had grown when meeting with the new obstetrician that Dr. Milton had referred them to.  
Dean felt sorry for the doctors and midwives at the birthing centers they visited. It was not a walk in the park to be on the receiving end of Dr. Novak’s interviews which were really more of an interrogation than a friendly conversation.  
Dean understood Cas’ motivations for being so harsh, but he still felt the need to pacify his husband into realizing that the doctors were just trying to help.  
“We’re all on the same team, Cas,” he’d whisper to the dark haired man as he scowled at the latest doctor in his sights.  
Dean had rubbed his lower back to help ease the Doctor’s tension, and Cas had melted into his husband’s touch.  
Though it was difficult, Castiel was coming to terms with the fact that he would not have complete control over the situation, and though it scared the shit out of him, he tried hard to be more amiable in order to make doctor visits easier for Josie’s sake.  
_Everything will be okay. I don’t have to control everything_ , Cas chanted to himself like a mantra.  
He really hoped that he could come to believe it before the baby’s due date.  
**************************************************************************************

Other than the long hours and prenatal appointments, the trio had been falling into somewhat of a routine.  
The heightened level of domesticity made Dean visibly ecstatic and truly happy. Don’t get him wrong; Dean felt that life before Josie had already been wonderful. In all the years they’d been together, his love for Cas had never weaned. In fact, each year, Dean would reflect and run a diagnostic on his own heart, and each year he determined that his love for that scruffy man with eternally disheveled hair and a grumpy face only ever increased somehow.  
_But Josie….._  
His love for Josie was something different and new. After accepting his love for Cas, Dean never anticipated falling for someone else, but it happened, and he would be forever grateful that she and Cas loved each other too; somehow the knowledge that they all loved each other made his confidence in this new and seemingly strange relationship feel so familiar and normal.  
Josie was like an additional scoop of ice cream on the sundae of love that he and Cas already had. Their marriage and the baby on the way were like the whipped cream and cherry on top.  
After a long day, Dean was happy to stick his key in the front door of their house and let Josie in.  
On this particular day, Cas was working a little late again, so he had planned on showering and relaxing in front of the TV with Josie until one of them started to nod off.  
After a late dinner they’d prepared together, Dean outstretched his arm to pull his wife- _his wife_ \- closer to him as she balled herself up next to him on the sofa. Somewhere between the end of Mork and Mindy and the beginning of the Rockford Files, Dean opened his eyes in realization that he had nodded off, and Josie had pretzeled herself into a position that just had to be uncomfortable.  
With a bit of strained effort, he scooped up her now top-heavy figure into a bridal carry and pressed her close as he carried her to their bedroom.  
The woman groaned in his arms at being moved, but she didn’t truly awaken. Carefully laying her in their bed, Dean removed Josie’s house slippers and helped her settle into the dent that she had carved into their bed over the last couple of months.  
He took a moment to simply observe the magical and mystical creature that lay in his marital bed with her flaming hair fanned out around her beatific visage, looking carefree and calm. His heart warmed with every slow inhale of breath that caused her fruitful belly to rise and and fall like peaceful ocean waves.  
It was overwhelming and nearly unbelievable that he was somehow allowed to be near her and hold her every night. Even the idea of crawling into bed and wrapping himself around this otherworldly creature gave Dean pause.  
_I am allowed to have this. I am allowed to be loved. I deserve to be loved_ , Dean told himself like a mantra.  
He’d made leaps and bounds of progress in therapy with Missouri. She was helping him work through his ongoing insecurities about being “good enough” to be in a relationship with Cas and Josie and consciously giving himself permission to let others love him and take care of him instead of being the one to take care of others like he had for so much of his life.  
The idea of someone else taking control over every day things still made him feel inadequate and uneasy, but he was working through those feelings by acknowledging them and savoring the moments where he could just be without feeling as if he had to be on guard at all times.  
With a deep breath, Dean slipped beneath the pile of heavy blankets to lay on their bed and let Josie wiggle her body closer to his.  
As a sign of trust, he turned his back to Josie and allowed her to wrap her lanky arms around him, pressing her belly into the curve of his back like two puzzle pieces, her lips to the back of his neck, and just let her hold him.  
Dean melted into her embrace and let the sound of her sighing breaths lull him to sleep.  
Several hours later, a pair of chapped lips pressed against his forehead, and he scarcely heard a rumbling voice, but he couldn’t make out what it was saying. Shortly thereafter, the bed shifted, and it felt as if the springs of the mattress were finally evened out.  
****************************************************************************************  
Josie hated lying, even if it wasn’t too far from the truth.  
As her pregnancy had progressed, she’d grown more and more tired by the day, but she still forced herself to take walks, do very simple calisthenics, and she’d even been experimenting with something that Cas called "yoga".  
Either way, she was relishing sleeping in a little later than usual after having told Dean that she just needed to “take a day”.  
He looked nearly panicked and had offered to stay home, but Josie insisted that he go to work.  
“I promise, I’ll call you if I feel bad or anything. I just need to take it easy,” she had reassured him with a hand on his freshly shaven jawline.  
“Dean, this is normal. I’m sure Josie just needs a little more rest than usual today,” Cas added with doctorly authority.  
Cas and Josie had talked about this over the phone a few days prior.  
It was Dean’s birthday, and they both wanted to do a little something to show Dean that they cared.  
Covertly, Castiel had acquired the ingredients that Josie would need to make an apple pie from scratch. The doctor had also told her that he would be home early enough that they could all be home to celebrate with Dean when he got home.  
It had been years since Josie had made a crust from scratch, but all those years of being at her grandmother’s side and helping her prepare a variety of meals were deeply imbedded into her muscles’ memory.  
After Josie had prepared the crust and cooked the filling on the stove top, she took a short walk to the local butcher shop to pick up a small beef roast for dinner.  
When she returned, the crust had set enough for her to precook it and let it cool once more. As she waited for the crust to settle on the window sill above the sink, Josie took the time to wrap the tiny gift that she and Cas had kept hidden from Dean for the past week. There were two separate items that had arrived in the mail.  
It had been hell trying to be sneaky about getting to the mailbox each day before Dean could, but somehow Cas or Josie had been able to beat him to it every day without Dean becoming suspicious about it.  
Either way, Josie used an oversized shoe box to make him think it was a much bigger gift than it was. She smiled to herself mischievously as she meticulously cut wrapping paper and ribbon to embellish the box. The final touch was a small tag that read “For Our Husband”.  
Josie set the colorful polka-dot package on the dining table like a centerpiece.  
Tired of the overbearing silence, Josie turned on the radio in the livingroom and set the dial to a top 40 station.  
After confirming that the crust and filling were cool enough, Josie combined them and rolled out some dough to add a cover for the pie with a small, haphazard heart cut into the center of the top crust. With the pie in the oven Josie set to peeling and cutting up carrots and potatoes for the roast.  
When the pie was ready and resting on a ceramic tile trivet on the window sill, Josie popped the veggies into the oven. She was leaving the roast until the very last to make sure that it was nice and medium rare when Dean got home.  
As she was setting out party hats on the dining table, she heard the front door open.  
“Josephine?” Castiel’s familiar bass baritone called out.  
“Dining room!” she replied.  
Cas stood in the dining room’s arched doorway and owlishly peeked in. He still wore his tan trenchcoat with a briefcase in his hand, and his hair was in it’s familiar state of disarray.  
“Hey, handsome,” Josie called out, walking toward him.  
“Hello, my love,” Cas’ lips met Josie’s in a deep kiss, “Mmm, something smells good.”  
“It’s just the pie,” Josie shrugged.  
“No, I think it’s you,” Cas replied, growling as he nipped and licked at Josie’s neck.  
She giggled and shooed him away.  
“Stop it. I’m disgusting. I’ve been running around the house and cooking all day. I’m sweating like a pig,” she protested.  
“A deliciously little pig,” Cas said, kissing her lips once more.  
“Ugh,” Josie replied shaking her head.  
“I really appreciate all you’re doing. I’m sure Dean will love it,” Cas replied, holding Josie in his arms.  
“I hope so,” Josie sighed and fiddled with Castiel’s endlessly crooked tie, and he gently swayed her upper body.  
“Anything I can assist with?” Cas asked, looking around the sparsely decorated room.  
“Yeah, actually. I need to shower, but I still need to get some balloons and streamers up,” Josie said, analyzing the room and sharing her mental checklist with her husband.  
“I can take care of that. Please, my love, go bathe, relax for a moment if you need to, and I’ll take care of the rest,” Cas nodded and placed a kiss on her nose.  
“Okay, good. I have the veggies on a timer, so please get them out, cover them with a dish towel and leave them on the stove top to keep them warm. The roast won’t take too long, but,” Josie took Castiel’s wrist to look at his watch, “Dean should be home in about two hours.”  
“Josie,” Castiel said soothingly, “I’ll take care of it.”  
“Okay,” she sighed.  
Cas gave her a final kiss before releasing his hold to let her go about her business.  
In the shower, Josie’s muscles ached as she let the warm water flow over her skin. She had overexerted herself more than she had realized.  
After her shower, Josie blow dried her hair and applied a bit of makeup to feel more human and perhaps even alluring.  
The changes her body had been undergoing had made her skin crawl, but at the same time, she didn’t mind the reason why she was going through those cha-cha-changes.  
As if on cue, Josie felt a shift in her belly. It was peculiar how familiar the sensation of her unborn child moving around and and wiggling in her belly had become.  
“Hey, Charlie,” she greeted the baby with a chuckle and rubbed her belly affectionately before continuing with her makeup application.  
“Josephine,” Castiel called with a soft knock outside the bathroom door.  
“Yes, honey?” She asked through the door.  
“May I come in?” He asked.  
“Yeah, babe, go ahead,” Josie called out and shook her head at how formal her husband always was.  
Cas opened the door and let the warm, humid air out.  
“Radiant,” he muttered with huge eyes fixed on Josie.  
She rolled her eyes at him, “I’m not even done yet.”  
“Beautiful either way,” Cas whispered as he nibbled on her earlobe.  
“Fuck, Cas, you know that my libdio is like a hairline trigger lately,” she whimpered.  
“Mmm,” he rumbled and grazed his lips against her neck.  
“And we don’t have time to screw before Dean gets home,” she whined.  
“Errr,” Castiel groaned against her warm skin, “Why do you always have to be right?”  
“C’mon, doc. Let me finish up here, so I can help you finish setting up,” Josie said, shuffling Castiel out the master bath.  
“Everything is pretty much set. I just put the roast in the oven, so it’ll be ready when he gets in. I also talked to Bobby to make sure Dean doesn’t stick around later than usual, so we don’t have to reheat the roast,” Cas told her as he made his way out the door.  
“Great. Do you need to get in here?” She gestured to the shower.  
“Yes, I’ll just take a quick shower. Wash the hospital smell away,” Cas said, unbuttoning his long sleeve shirt.  
He’d taken off the coat and his suit jacket while Josie was in the shower and had rolled up the long sleeves of his pressed shirt, exposing his lean and strong forearms.  
The lopsided smile Cas threw her from the bed as he tore the shirt off did things to Josie as she watched him.  
“You’re not making this easy you know,” Josie bit her lip as she finished applying her mascara.  
“It’s only fair. I mean, you are making this very _hard_ ,” Castiel replied playfully as he unbuckled his belt with a seductive smirk on his face.  
Letting his trousers drop, Josie noted the outline of his half-hard cock beneath the tenting in his white boxers. With a lascivious look in his eye, Cas licked his lips as his hand gripped his hardening length to show Josie what he meant.  
Josie’s pupils dilated at the sight, and moved from the bathroom toward the bed in the adjoining room where Cas stood in his undershirt and boxers.  
“How much time do we have on the roast?” Josie asked in a throaty voice.  
“Another 30 minutes at least. I just put it in,” Cas replied, running the tip of his fingers along the outstretched skin of Josie’s neck.  
“Better not take your time then,” Josie shuddered beneath the man’s touch.  
Cas walked his fingers along her soft skin until he trailed them down to where her towel was tied around her upper torso.  
In a swift move, Castiel tugged it loose and let the wet towel drop, puddling it over his discarded slacks on the wood floor.  
“I just finished my hair though, so I don’t want to lie down,” Josie whispered over Cas’ lips.  
He closed the distance between them and kissed her with a claiming force.  
“Not to worry, my love,” Cas whispered in a hot moist breath over the shell of her ear.  
Gently, but firmly, Castiel turned Josie so that her back was pressed against his nude chest. Josie could feel Cas’ nipples pebbling against her shower-tender skin when her husband leaned forward to reverently smooth his palms over her arms until his long fingers entwined with hers.  
Their marital rings made a soft clinking sound as their hands settled together for a moment. Pliantly, Josie let Cas position her hands together against the wooden molding of the bathroom’s door frame. Her slender hands were dwarfed by his large and elegant left hand as it planted hers there.  
Instinctively, Josie canted her hips back, and Castiel’s lithe form engulfed the length of her spine as he nudged the back of her thighs with his knee to widen her stance.  
“You want to be a good girl for me, my love?” Castiel queried with a soft lustful purr in her ear.  
“Yes,” she whimpered.  
Holding her hands firmly just above her head against the door frame, Castiel used his free hand to tease a set of fingers against her mouth.  
“Open up, and get them nice and slick,” he instructed.  
Obediently, Josie parted her lips and hummed as she sucked on his fingers eagerly, earning a moan from Castiel against her neck.  
“Uhh,” she shuddered involuntarily at his breath against her tender skin and his growing hardness against her exposed cheek.  
“That’s good, my love,” he kissed the back of her ear, making her shake away from him, but his hand held her firmly in place, “So receptive,” he teased with a mischievous smirk.  
With little preamble, Cas wound his slicked up fingers behind Josie and teased them along the line of her moistening nether lips.  
“I really wish we had more time. I would tease the fuck out of you,” his curse words were so measured and scarce that they always seemed to somehow arouse Josie even more.  
“Mmm, Cas,” Josie moaned, throwing her head back.  
“Shh, it’s okay, my love. I just want to,” Cas paused to punctuate his phrase with a set of fingers deftly plunging into Josie’s already dripping cunt, “That’s it. Such a good girl. Mmm. Want to open you up a little before I bury my cock in that sweet little pussy.”  
“Fuck. Cas, I swear to god!” Josie whined, rocking her hips back seeking more friction.  
“So beautiful like this, my love. So eager and ready for me. You feel that?” Cas growled, rubbing his leaking cock against the cleft of her fleshy cheeks, leaving a line of tacky moisture.  
“Please, Cas. I can’t take it,” Josie begged, as he worked his fingers inside her with an achingly slow rhythm.  
“You make me so hard, my love, my good girl. And look at you, so wet and pleading for me,” he rambled on, seeking friction against her ass while keeping a steady pace with the fingers inside her.  
“Cas,” she half begged, half warned.  
“I know, baby. I know. We’ll have more time later,” he whispered, crooking his finger at a different angle, earning a high pitched squeak from his woman.  
“Cas, fuck me. Now, please,” she cried.  
“As you wish,” he stated inconspicuously before swiftly removing his fingers and quickly replacing them with the head of his engorged cock.  
“Shit! Uhhh, yeahh. Oooohh,” Josie exhaled with lustful relief.  
“Oh, yeah. That’s so fucking sweet. That’s it, baby. That’s all you needed, huh? Just my cock filling you up. My cock will make it all better. Isn’t that right, my love?” Castiel panted against Josie’s ear, biting at her earlobe and nipping at her neck.  
“Yes, Sir. Just fuck me. Just like that,” Josie moaned, using the doorway as leverage to impale herself back onto Castiel’s cock.  
“That’s my girl. Fuck yeah, Josie. Keep going. I’m gonna fucking spill my load into you, my love. I can’t hold off too long today,” Cas warned, bracketing Josie with his arms as he met each and every one of her thrusts.  
“That’s what I want, Sir. Want you to fill me up with that cock and paint my pussy with your cum,” she groaned, turning her head to share a dirty kiss with Castiel.  
“You have a mouth on you, baby. Fuck!” Cas moaned, as Josie made little figure eights with her hips.  
“You should know. It probably comes from all those times having yours and Dean’s cum filling up my mouth,” she teased with a roll of her hips.  
“Such a filthy girl. So liberated and gorgeous. Shit, Josie, I’m gonna-” Cas panted, moving his free hand down below Josie’s belly and rubbed her erect little clit.  
“Cas, I’m close,” she warned.  
“Yes, my love,” he kissed the back of her neck, “My sweet precious girl...my beautiful wife cum for me,” he moaned, rubbing her clit faster and fucking her harder.  
“Oh, Caaaaasssss!!!” Josie froze, embedding her nails into the wooden doorway, letting the sensation of Cas filling her with his cock and his cum join the feeling of electricity jolting from her over stimulated magic little nub and her drenched chasm.  
“Uuuuhhh,” Castiel could only exhale inarticulate noises as his cock released into his sweat soaked wife.  
He collapsed on her back for a moment before letting her go to help her work out the kinks in her muscles.  
“Shit, I’m gonna need another shower now. Ugh,” Josie groaned, resting her head against the doorjamb.  
Castiel giggled, “Sorry, babe,” and kissed her lips quickly.  
“You and your penis are a menace, Novak,” Josie shook her head playfully.  
“C’mon, my love. Just throw your shower cap on, and I’ll help you wash off lickety split,” Cas tugged Josie back into the bathroom with him.  
“Alright, but we better be quick. The roast will be done any minute. Not to mention, Dean won’t be long either,” she warned.  
“Very well, my love,” Castiel agreed, turning the shower on.  
*****************************************************************************************  
Dean loved and hated this time of day.  
It was probably about 6:30 in the evening, but it might as well be midnight with how pitch black it was outside. He loved heading home after a long day of work. The ache in his groaning muscles was all too welcome, and it made him feel purposeful. However, he disliked this part of winter when the holidays were over, so most days were just spent working and the evening came entirely too soon, making him feel sleepy as soon as he got home.  
He longed for the longer hours of spring and summer when he and his family could go out on adventures in the sunlight even during weekdays. At least, that was his fantasy.  
Who knows how often they’d be able to really go out with a newborn in their lives?  
Dean wondered if their child would be loud and boisterous like his father used to say he was as a baby or if she would sleep through most of the night much like Sammy did when Dean would care for him.  
Fondly, Dean began pondering which characteristics their child would pick up. Would she look like him? Like Josie? Or Cas? Would she be pensive like the doctor? Or fiery like Josie?  
Though the thought of caring for a child that was theirs scared the bejesus out of him, Dean was very eager to see what kind of parents his partners would turn out to be. Would they be stern or soft? He feared that he’d either let their kid get away with murder or that he would be a hardass like his father, John.  
_Nope. I’m not gonna be like my dad_ , he told himself.  
Dean shook his head and tried not to think too much more about it, and figured that as long as they were all together and supportive of each other, their kid would be fine.  
Pulling up to the house, Dean quirked his eyebrow seeing that Cas’ Lincoln was already in the driveway and that, save for the porch light, the house was dark. It was unnerving, and it made him feel uneasy.  
Shutting off the Impala, Dean quickly hopped out and walked up to the front door.  
Pressing his ear to the peep window on the thick wooden door, Dean heard whispers, but shook his head and put his key in the door.  
Like he’d done a million times before, Dean swung the door open and switched on the lights, ready to take off his jacket and unlace his boots. But instead, when he turned on the lights, Dean heard Cas and Josie shout, “Surprise!”  
Shifting his eyes from one spot to another, his husband and his wife were standing in the middle of the living room wearing brightly colored party hats with matching colgate grins.  
“Fuck! You guys almost gave me a heart attack!” Dean giggled, “What are you guys doing?”  
“Celebrating,” Josie replied, walking toward him and placing a hat on his head.  
The cheap elastic pinched a bit, but he was too busy trying to figure out what was going on to complain about it.  
“What?” Dean asked.  
“Your birthday, Dean,” Castiel replied, pulling him toward the dining room.  
Dean picked up the alluring scent of roasted meat and pie-apple pie-which he never failed to associate with home.  
“But my birthday’s not for another week,” Dean looked at his partners quizzically.  
“Wow, you must be working too hard, babe,” Josie’s eyes went wide.  
“Dean, when’s the last time you looked at a calendar?” Cas asked.  
“Just today, I know today is-” Dean stopped himself, “January 24th. Oh, shit. It is my birthday. How did I forget my own birthday!?”  
“Told you you’re working too hard,” Josie shook her head, and cupped his face in both her hands before placing a soft kiss on his lips, “Go wash up, and we’ll get you some dinner.”  
“But I’m all grungy. Let me shower first-” Dean pleaded.  
“No, just sit,” Castiel said, placing his hands firmly on Dean’s shoulders to press him into the dining chair.  
“Cas,” Dean protested.  
Castiel began taking off Dean’s leather jacket, “Just sit. Relax for a bit. Let us take care of you for once.”  
Dean sighed and let himself slump in the chair as Cas massaged his shoulders and Josie brought out a hot plate for him.  
Looking around at the streamers and balloons that decorated the dining room, Dean’s heart warmed and melted like a piece of chocolate in a warm mouth.  
“You guys didn’t have to go to so much trouble,” he argued, but let himself enjoy his husband’s nimble fingers working out his kinks.  
“You deserve it and so much more,” Castiel stated softly.  
Josie brought over two more plates for her and Castiel on either side of Dean’s seat at the head of the table.  
The roast beef was a smidge overcooked, but still tasted amazing with the baked veggies on his plate. Castiel poured warm cider for each of them, and they all sat and talked about their day for a bit until all three of their plates were cleared.  
Josie brought out the pie with a little candle stuck in the middle in a spot where a small heart had been cut out of the crust.  
“Make a wish,” Josie told Dean.  
Looking from his wife and then over to his husband, Dean wished that they would always be this happy.  
Cas and Josie cheered with soft cacophonous clapping when Dean blew the candle out.  
“Oh my god,” Dean moaned with a mouth full of perfectly crisp and sweet yet slightly tart apple pie.  
“Looks like you’ve given Ellen a run for her money,” Cas teased Josie who blushed under the doctor’s praise.  
“Seriously, what cloud did you fall out of? Because Heaven must be missing an angel,” Dean complimented Josie.  
Josie giggled as she also took a bite of her own slice of pie.  
“I wasn’t kidding, Josephine,” Cas said, swallowing a biteful, “This pie is award winning.”  
“Oh, stop. Well, finish up, so you can open your present, Dee,” Josie urged.  
“Seriously, this is more than enough already. You guys didn’t need to get me anything,” Dean insisted.  
“Too late. We can’t take it back now,” Cas teased.  
Quickly, Cas gathered the cleaned dessert plates and set them in a small pile away from Dean.  
Gingerly, Dean grabbed the colorfully wrapped package from the center of the table and gently shook it to try and figure out what was inside.  
It felt awfully light. In fact, the package felt pretty empty.  
He raised a suspicious eyebrow at Cas and Josie before fervently tearing the wrapping paper off the package until there were pieces of paper polka-dots all over the table.  
There was a shoe box with another box inside of it.  
“What are you trying to pull, Novak?” Dean eyed at Cas.  
“Don’t look at me,” Cas put his hands up innocently, “I didn’t pack it.”  
Dean narrowed his eyes at Josie.  
She rolled her eyes at him, “Just keep going.”  
Opening the box inside the shoebox, he found another smaller box.  
“Really!?” Dean complained.  
“Keep going,” Cas and Josie shouted in unison.  
Dean grumbled incoherently to himself and opened the small box to find a small envelope inside.  
“Hmmm,” Dean hummed, picking up the vellum envelope.  
Carefully, he opened it and pulled out two bluish-gray, heavy-stock cards.  
“Guys, what is this really?” Dean asked, not knowing what these things were supposed to be.  
“Read them,” Cas instructed.  
“I swear, Cas, if this is some start to a frickin’ scavenger hunt or something-,” Dean cut himself off, as he read the first card.  
It didn’t take him long to see that it was a Social Security card that read:  
CASTIEL WINCHESTER  
Dean’s lungs were suddenly devoid of air, and his head was spinning. His stomach dropped, and he looked over at his partner of over ten years with a pleading look.  
Cas couldn’t speak, he just nodded for Dean to look at the other card, and so he did.  
The second card read:  
JOSEPHINE WINCHESTER  
Taking in a sharp breath, Dean couldn’t stop the tears from stinging his eyes.  
“Guys, what is this?” he croaked.  
“We came up with it together,” Josie whispered close to Dean.  
“Josie and I still feel horrible that we couldn’t include you in the official marital paperwork, so this is our way of proving that you are our equal partner-our husband, Dean,” Cas explained quietly.  
As if a floodgate had opened, Dean began openly weeping with gratitude and unbridled joy.  
“For fuck’s sake, Cas, Jos,” Dean whispered brokenly.  
In an instant, Castiel and Josie closed in on Dean and kissed his tears away until they all fell into loving and passionate kisses. Josie wrapped her arms around Dean, and Cas stretched his arms around them both and pressed them as close as he could.  
“I love you both so much,” Dean whispered, placing a soft kiss on top of Josie’s soft hair and then Cas’ scruffy cheek.  
They embraced for what felt like a short eternity before slipping apart to breathe.  
Castiel began gathering the used plates from the dining table to take into the kitchen.  
“I could really go for a bath,” Dean murmured.  
“Go for it, babe,” Josie nodded at Dean who still looked a little vulnerable.  
“You want me to come with?” she offered.  
“No, no, sweetheart. You rest for a bit. You worked so hard for me today,” he said, rubbing his thumb over her rounded cheek reverently.  
“You’re worth it,” Josie replied, turning her face to kiss into Dean’s open palm.  
The warm blue gaze that met Dean’s eyes pulled his heart back into his throat, and he resolved to make his exit before he started blubbering like a bitch again.  
“Thank you, sweetheart. It means a lot to me. Let me get cleaned up,” Dean said, placing one last tender kiss on Josie’s lips.  
Dean took his time lathering up and scrubbing away the smell of automotive oil and metal as best he could from his skin and his hair. He wanted to be as clean as possible for his lovers and for god knew what else they had planned. With that in mind, Dean used a pair of soapy fingers to help prep himself (in hopes) of his husband’s cock.  
Because they’d both been so overworked and thus exhausted by long work hours, Cas and Dean hadn’t been able to have intercourse with each other in a couple of weeks which had been driving Dean insane. Josie was more than accommodating and her pregnancy hormones made her more than eager to go at it like bunnies with both of them/either of them at the drop of a dime, but Dean really missed feeling connected with Cas in that way only they could connect.  
Even if it wasn’t a part of the original plan that his partners had in mind for the evening, Dean would insist that Castiel fuck the shit out of him that night. It was his birthday after all, he could get fucked if he wants to.  
Dean braced one hand on the tiled wall as the one he worked behind himself pumped two fingers in and out, carefully avoiding his prostate as much as he could. He knew that Cas would want to get Dean to take four fingers inside him before even letting his cock hover over Dean’s hole, but Dean didn’t care. He wanted to be as open as possible.  
When he was up to three fingers, Dean bit back whimpers of want, so that Cas and Josie wouldn’t hear him. It’s not like they would mind at all, but in a way, he wanted to surprise Cas-his Sir- by showing him how eager he was to be fucked.  
With a towel slung low on his hips and water still dripping from the tips of his longish hair, Dean stepped out of the en suite bathroom and into the bedroom to see Cas in nothing but a pair of dark silky boxers and Josie in a baby doll nightie in a matching dark green.  
Dean’s lips split into a lustful grin as he slowly sauntered over toward his seated lovers.  
Josie's heavy lidded eyes looked up at Dean through a long set of dark eyelashes. Her eyes feasted over the length of his naked, glistening torso, and her fingers hesitated to reach out at first.  
Adoringly, and with a hint of affectionate possessiveness, Castiel's hands raked over his lower belly and he nodded at Josie to invite her to touch without restraint. Dean worried his plush pink bottom lip and angled his meaty hip bones out toward his spouses in encouragement.  
"Our Adonis," Castiel whispered onto his left hip, peering up at Dean with his darkened cerulean irises.  
Teasingly, Cas and Josie worked together to pull his towel down lower until his trim, dark-gold and auburn-kissed pubic hair was revealed.  
Leaning forward, Josie placed soft, feather-light kisses on his right hip and made her way toward the base of his cock, nuzzling into the coarse hair there. She kept her dilated pupils latched to Dean’s eyes like a predator preparing for the kill as she pulled Castiel closer to her. He kissed her neck and seemed to whisper something in her ear that made her giggle like a schoolgirl before nodding in agreement.  
Before he knew it, Dean's towel was puddled at his feet, and Josie had stretched her red lips onto the flared head of his cock. Castiel continued to whisper something Dean couldn't hear into Josie's ear as his talented fingers stroked up and down the length of Dean's already straining girth.  
With hooded eyes, Castiel would coyly peek up at Dean, keeping close to Josie's side and kept whispering things that made her moan and nod as she continued to work the head of Dean's cock.  
Soon, Cas' mouth joined Josie's on Dean. She kept suckling the head while Cas mouthed his thick lips along the length, all the while keeping his eyes on Dean.  
Dean's breath grew more rapid, and his fingers soon began carding through Josie's long, red strands and Cas' dark mop of hair. Happily, he angled his hips further forward and stood there, enjoying his lovers' mouths working him into a frenzy. It could have been a few minutes or a few hours, but soon, Cas and Josie's mouths switched so that Cas was sucking the hell out of his head and Josie was running her beautiful lips along his length, leaving lipstick stains along his darkening prick and then his heavy balls until the fair skin around her lips was smeared with faded red. As she took one then the other testicle into her mouth, Cas took Dean's entire length into his mouth.  
"Uhhh," he let out a sharp involuntary cry.  
It made Castiel chuckle at him lasciviously around Dean's cock.  
"You guys are fucking unbelievable," Dean managed to say, closing his eyes and raising his chin toward the ceiling.  
Josie's mouth was replaced by her gentle fingers on his sack, and her mouth joined Cas to work his head and his length in a naughty kiss around his cock. Dean had done this with Josie on Cas, but he loved receiving this special kind of oral attention.  
And then suddenly all the warmth on his member was gone. Cas and Josie stood up and took Dean by either hand. The trio crawled on the bed, sharing sloppy kisses with Dean as they settled on top of the sheets.  
Josie grabbed a couple of pillows and nudged Dean to lie down so that his hips were elevated.  
"How's that, Dee?" she asked.  
"Perfect, babe," he replied.  
While Josie was helping Dean get situated, Cas was retrieving a few items to help move things along.  
Josie lied out next to Dean's right side and snaked her hand down to his cock to stroke him and keep him hard.  
"Mmmm," he moaned, burying his face into his wife's hair.  
"So good for me, Dee. So pretty. Such a pretty cock too," Josie whispered in between kisses.  
Dean claimed her lips and cupped her face with his hand.  
Soon, Cas announced his return with a set of lips on one of Dean's knees before parting his husband's thighs and folding his legs until they met Dean's heaving chest. Castiel traced the outside then the inseam of Dean's thighs with the back of his knuckles, making Dean's cock twitch and his anxious hole flutter.  
Cas nuzzled his nose and lips just beneath Dean's scrotum while Josie kept stroking his length.  
"Huh uh," Dean exhaled, fisting his hand in Cas' hair.  
"Hmm," Cas laughed a bit against Dean's most delicate skin between his testicles and his hole.  
Without much more fanfare, Cas blew against Dean's hole making it pulse hungrily.  
"So eager, baby boy," Cas teased before working his tongue over that tight and tender muscle.  
"Ahhh," Dean moaned.  
Josie smiled at Dean before wiggling down against his side and bending over his midsection.  
Through the curtain of her thick hair, Dean had a hard time seeing what she was doing, but he could feel Josie's mouth and hand enveloping him as Cas began probing the hell out of his hole with his speared tongue.  
Bless the length and strength of that man's tongue, Dean prayed.  
"Fuck, so good. So good. Uh!" Dean moaned, overwhelmed by the sensation of being worked over from both ends.  
"Oh, Cas! Fuck!" Dean punctuated when Castiel slipped a finger in next to his tongue.  
Josie laughed around his cock and pulled off long enough to praise Dean, "Fuck, babe. I love seeing you like this...so hot and bothered. It's really turning me on. You better not cum 'til you fuck me."  
"Oh, I'll take care of you, Jos. Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll take care of that tight little pussy," Dean's hips rutted up into Josie's mouth and began praising her, "Love your pussy so much, baby girl, but fuck your mouth, sweetheart. Mmmm."  
Cas pulled his tongue from Dean's hole and replace it with two slicked up fingers.  
"Uh uh mmmm, Cas," Dean moaned, shifting his hips so that he fucked down onto Cas' fingers and then up into Josie's mouth.  
"You cheated, didn't you? Did you prep yourself in the shower, naughty boy?" Cas asked, putting pressure on Dean's prostate.  
"Fuck!" his hips stuttered and nearly choked Josie as he thrusted up, "Yes."  
"Yes, what!?" Cas' added a delicious edge to his voice as he pressed his fingers against Dean's tender bundle of nerves.  
"Yes, Sir!" Dean shouted, "Uh uh. OH! I opened myself up in the shower to-to-uh-to show you how much I want you to fuck me. Please. Please fuck me, Sir. Cas, I need you to fuck me! Need that big cock stretching me open. Fuck me! Please, Sir."  
Josie pulled her mouth off, but stroked Dean hard and fast.  
"Fuck, Dee. You're so desperate for it, aren't you, sweetheart. Such a cock slut, aren't you?" Josie asked in a throaty voice.  
"Uuuhhh! Jos! Fuck!" Dean fucked up into her fist.  
"Shit, Josephine. I think you might have a filthier mind than me," Castiel grinned, easing up on Dean's prostate.  
"Cas!" Dean begged.  
"Yes, good boy. Of course, I'll fuck you. You just have to be a little patient," Cas said, pulling his fingers away from Dean.  
"Caaaasss," Dean whined petulantly.  
SLAP.  
Cas swatted Dean's exposed ass hard.  
"Patience," Cas demanded.  
Dean bit his lips so hard that he could almost taste copper.  
Josie had removed her mouth from his cock and had resorted to placing soft kisses against Dean's heated belly while holding her hand at the base of his cock tightly while Cas did something-anything but fuck him apparently.  
Dean soon felt the bed dip again and heard Cas slicking up something with Astroglide.  
Agonizingly slow, Castiel inserted a small dilating butt plug into Dean's hole. Usually, they were too lazy or horny to just get to it to pull out any toys. Dean enjoyed this one though because using it allowed him to open up for Cas a little easier than using his fingers. The toy grew wider from tip to base, so that when Dean became accustomed to one girth, Cas could gently push it in on level and help Dean get used to a wider thickness. The base of the toy was only a little thicker than the diameter of Dean's cock, and Dean was pretty thick. It was only about as long as Castiel's penis which was more than okay by Dean because he really didn't need a cock bigger than Cas'. Besides a few toys here and there, Dean didn't want any other penis inside him but his husband's.  
Dean was shaken from his thoughts when he felt the soft foreskin covered head of Cas' cock coating his slightly parted lips with precum.  
Looking down between his legs, Josie winked at him as she carefully worked the toy into his hole and smiled around the cock in her mouth.  
Dean slowly pulled the tender skin back like unwrapping a gift or a tasty candy bar which in Dean's mind were second only to the shimmering head of Cas' mushroom tip.  
"Fuck," Dean whispered before Cas urged his mouth open to swallow that familiar and welcome cock down his throat.  
"Mmmm," Dean moaned around his husband's cock.  
He was overwhelmed and couldn't decide whether to rut up into Josie's sweet, hot mouth or fuck himself on the toy. Enthusiastically and gratefully, Dean stroked Castiel's length and sucked on the head and took the length to the back of his throat, mirroring what it felt like Josie was doing with her mouth on him.  
Catching his breath, Dean let a string of saliva trail from his lips to Cas' cockhead, "You two are going to fucking kill me."  
Castiel chuckled and carded his fingers through Dean's hair before grabbing a handful to tug at the base of Dean's skull.  
"It's not called le petit mort for nothing," Cas panted.  
The aggression sent chills down Dean's spine, and he wanted to crawl onto all fours and let Castiel ravish him.  
Josie worked the toy up to a gauge that felt familiar enough for Dean to associate it with Cas' girth. Her tongue however keep working over the slit of his penis while those pillowy lips stayed wrapped around his frenulum.  
"Jos, keep doin' that, and I'm gonna cum too soon," Dean warned, panting against the spit slicked head of Cas' penis.  
Giving his mouth a rest, Dean fisted his thick fingers around his husband's pulsing length.  
"Cas, please. I'm ready, and I don't think I can hold it much longer. I need you," Dean croaked.  
Castiel cupped his face and lauded him with a gaze of fascination and adoration.  
"You've been such a good boy, Dee. I think it's time for your reward," Castiel said, bending down to kiss Dean in a hot claiming kiss.  
With a nod from Cas, Josie carefully pulled the toy out of Dean and gave his cock a small kiss before pulling away completely.  
Dean whimpered at the dual loss, but stopped when he felt Josie placing kisses on his collarbone and neck. She moved back enough to give Cas room to bodily flip Dean onto his stomach. Since Dean was a little wobbly from the heady pleasure overload he'd been experiencing, Cas helped his husband so that his face was down with his cheek pressed into the mattress, and his ass was up in the air.  
For anyone else, that position would have felt very vulnerable, but for Dean, it was his favorite position to bottom in.  
Dean felt the cool drip of lube on his gaping hole, and he could hear Castiel slicking up his cock with it as well. Teasingly, Cas slapped the smooth head of his cock against Dean's hole.  
Josie knelt on the mattress at Dean's side close enough to rub his lower back with encouragement and also lean close and kiss Cas.  
Though he was squinting a bit, Dean could see her kneeling at his side and rubbing on hand along his side, making his skin tingle and the other up to Cas' cheek.  
"Give him what he wants, Sir," Josie told Cas in a throaty voice.  
"This what you want, Dee? Huh, good boy? You want my cock stretching that tight little hole?" Cas' voice rumbled as he pressed just the tip of his cock against Dean's hole.  
"Yes, Cas, please," Dean begged, locking eyes with his husband from behind.  
"Shh shh," Cas hushed and placed a hand next to Josie's on Dean's lower back to help soothe him, "Gonna take good care of you, my love, my sweet boy," Cas' cockhead just barely breached Dean's hole, "My good birthday boy. Mmmph," Cas exhaled as his entire length was sucked inside Dean's needy chasm.  
"Uuuuhhh. Fuck! Yes!!! Mmmm. Cas. Pleasepleaseplease. Move!" Dean demanded.  
"You heard 'im," Josie slapped Cas' ass with a playful smile.  
Cas shot her a dirty look, making her giggle a little harder.  
"Watch yourself, Josephine, or I'll have to punish you later," Cas warned, holding his hips still.  
"Don't threaten me with a good time," she winked at Castiel.  
Cas exhaled a cleansing breath and slowly began rutting a little deeper into Dean. His fingers gripped at his husband's hips to gain a little momentum to thrust into him a little deeper.  
Josie stayed close, kissing Cas' neck and snaking a hand down to Dean's cock to stroke him slowly while Cas fucked into him.  
Dean panted so hard and loud against the bedsheets, that he'd created a moist spot against the fabric, but he was too lust drunk to care.  
"You take it so well, Dee. Love watching Cas stretch you open on his cock," she said, squeezing the head of Dean's cock a little harder.  
"Uuuhh, fuck, Jos!" Dean groaned, pushing back toward Cas.  
Cas' pace had increased to the point that each slap of skin against skin rung out loudly throughout the bedroom.  
"You feel so good, wrapped around my cock, good boy. You take it so good, Dee," Castiel praised, running his fingertips over Dean's sides, "Hold yourself open for me, my love."  
Without hesitation, Dean stretched his hands back and held his cheeks open to allow Cas to penetrate deeper into him.  
"Fuck, Dee. So beautiful," Cas bit his lip, "Fuck, Josie, look how pretty his hole is, how well he takes my cock...like he was meant for it."  
Josie ran just her nails lightly over Dean's lower spine as she watched Castiel pump his cock in and out of their husband with hard thrusts.  
"God, Dee, Cas. Mmmm. Love watching you both like this...like no one's watching...so debaucherous!" Josie admitted with glee, and worked her clit through her green panties, watching Cas continue to make love to Dean.  
Dean bit his lip and felt his now neglected dick twitch as he watched Josie play with herself while she watched him and Cas.  
"Jos," Dean exhaled.  
"What do you need, birthday boy?" she smirked at him, keeping her hand in her panties.  
"Let me take care of that," he whispered in a hoarse voice, "Cas?" Dean locked eyes with him to get his attention.  
"Anything you want, birthday boy," Cas said, with one final thrust before pulling out of Dean for a moment.  
"C'mere," Dean gestured for Josie to come closer.  
She kissed him with a hard possessive force before taking a similar position to the one Dean had just been in.  
Dean bent forward to spread out her nether lips open and taste her juices. She was already drenched from watching him and Cas play. It never ceased to fascinate Dean how much it turned Josie on to watch two hot guys go at it-two hot guys that she was now married to. He refused to question it and resolved to just be thankful instead.  
"Just give me your cock already, Dee, so Cas can keep fucking you too," Josie demanded impatiently.  
"You're such a brat," Dean teased, kissing the base of her spine before hovering over her bent form enough to keep himself bracketing her, but not laying his weight on her.  
Dean lined his engorged head against her pink lips and pushed in, earning a pleased sigh from Josie.  
"C'mon, Cas," Josie called out, already shifting her hips back against Dean.  
Not far behind, Castiel repositioned himself behind Dean and began thrusting slowly.  
"Harder! I want to feel you through Dean, Cas. C'mon. Fuck him as hard as you want him to fuck me," Josie growled with need.  
Dean kissed her shoulder and cupped one of her heavy breasts as he let Cas do most of the work. With each powerful thrust of his hips into Dean, Castiel caused Dean to push deeper into Josie making both of his debauched spouses moan out with pleasure.  
"Fuck! Yeah, Cas. Just like that. Fuck him! Just like that, Sir. Make him stretch my tight little cunt open!" Josie demanded.  
"Fuck, Jos," Dean panted, lost in the delightful delirium of having his cock encased in Josie's silky heat and Cas filling him with his love.  
"Oh, Dee, fuck, your cock is so huge. Shit. Been thinking about it all day baby. C'mon, Dee, be a good birthday boy, and give me all your sweet cream," she moaned.  
"Such a dirty mouth, naughty girl. Mmmm," Dean groaned, bending down to Josie's face pressed close to the mattress to share a lustfilled kiss with her.  
She sucked on his tongue and shifted her hips back so Dean could get a better angle and hit her g-spot.  
"Uh uh uh!" Josie squeaked out incoherent noises.  
"Cas, Jos, I'm close...need to cum," Dean managed to say with labored breath.  
Castiel ran a hand along Dean's sweat covered neck and tugged his hair to pull his head back while keeping up the same punishing pace.  
"You want to cum, Dee?" Cas asked in a deep voice.  
"Please, Sir," Dean asked, straightening up on his knees and throwing his head back against Cas' shoulder and letting Cas use him to fuck Josie.  
"Mmmm, you've been such a good birthday boy, Dee, so good for me, so good, so good," Cas whispered and tweaked one of Dean's nipples while kissing his neck, "You can cum, my sweet boy, but you'll have to keep fucking Josie until she reaches her climax too. It's only fair. Wasn't she so good for you today? Decorating our home," Cas said loud enough for Josie to hear, placing a kiss on Dean's neck for each word he uttered, "Making you dinner," kiss, "Baking that pie," kiss, "Taking your name," kiss, "Carrying our child."  
And with that Dean lost it, his hips stuttered and wanted to freeze, but Cas' thrusts kept coming and Josie kept working her hips in tiny figure eights, intensifying his orgasm, so much so that Cas had to hold him up with an arm across the chest and gripped the fuck out of his left shoulder to hold him up so he wouldn't collapse onto Josie.  
Josie kept working her hips back hard against his still stiff but ever sensitive cock. Josie kept milking Dean, and Cas kept rutting into him and whispering praise into his ear.  
"Dee, oh fuck! I'm so full. Mmm. So close, I'm gonna-," Josie clutched her hands into the sheets at either side of her head on the bed and baptised Dean's well-worked cock with her earth shaking orgasm.  
"You've been so good, my sweet boy. Fuck, you fit around my cock so well, Dee. Could fuck you like this every day. My good boy. I love you so much, Dee. Mmm. Oh oh huh uh, Deeeaaan!" Cas pressed his face into the crook of Dean’s neck with clenched teeth and held Dean tight as he spilled every drop of his load inside him.  
All three lovers collapsed on the bed in sheer exhaustion, falling into unfamiliar spots on the bed with Dean in the middle, Josie in Cas' usual spot, and Cas in Dean's usual spot.  
"Ho-Lee-Shit," Dean exhaled, and wiped the sweat out of his eyes.  
"Good game, Winchester. Good game," Josie said in a faux macho voice, patting Dean's belly.  
Dean laughed, "You're so odd sometimes, but I love it, and hey, I could say the same to you, Winchester," Dean grinned, pulling Josie in for a side hug.  
"Oh, yeah," she sighed happily.  
"You too, Winchester," Dean teased, throwing an arm behind Cas' neck.  
Castiel grinned at the new name, but joked, "So it begins."  
"Wait a minute, Cas," Dean paused to be serious for a moment, "You're a doctor, babe. Does that mean you've got to change your name on all your doctorates and official paperwork and stuff."  
"Well, yes," Cas shrugged matter-a-factly.  
"Are you fucking kidding me right now? Really, Cas, you don't have to do that," Dean shook his head.  
"It's already been done, Dean. And I know I didn't have to-we didn't have to-we wanted to," Cas replied firmly referring to Josie.  
"Yeah, Dee, it makes us feel closer to you," Josie replied, tracing a finger up and down Dean's peck.  
Dean's breath grew shaky and a knot lodged itself in his throat again.  
Cas moved in close to reassure Dean with a soft kiss on his lips and an arm across his soft belly until his hand and Josie's entwined over Dean's chest.  
"Happy birthday, Dean," Josie whispered, nuzzling into his neck.  
"Happy birthday, my love," Cas whispered against Dean's temple.  
Dean was too overwhelmed to even reply, so he just settled down and let his husband and his wife hold him.  
"We should really shower...again...and change the sheets," Dean whispered, “Could really go for some more pie too.”  
"Shh, trying to sleep," Josie whispered.  
“But...pie,” Dean whined.  
“Go to sleep, Dee,” Cas murmured.  
“But...it's my birthday… C’mon, Cas,” Dean nudged Cas.  
“Mmmm. Fine,” Cas groaned and forced himself up.  
“Bring a slice for me too,” Josie burrowed closer to Dean.  
“Really, Josie?” Cas asked from the foot of the bed.  
“Eating for two, Doc,” Josie yawned against Dean's chest.  
“You two are a pair,” Cas scowled and exited the room, returning a short time later with the pie plate and three forks.  
“Lazy,” Dean elbowed Cas as he settled back into bed beneath the blankets, sitting up against the headboard.  
“There's half a pie left. It's pointless to bring three plates...and I wanted some too,” Cas defended bashfully.  
“Quit arguing, you two. Charlie's hungry,” Josie said stabbing the pie with a fork.  
The trio demolished the remainder of the pie, leaving some crumbs on Dean's chest and some on the sheets as well.  
Too tired to take the empty glass dish into the kitchen, Cas set it down on the nightstand and settled next to Dean beneath their blankets.  
Ensconced by his spouses on either side, Dean was happy to just drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post more thorough tags at a later time, but for now....
> 
> TAGS  
> -Saxy TImes  
> -Fluff  
> -Schmoopy  
> -PORN  
> -Vaginal Fingering  
> -Anal Fingering  
> -Heterosex  
> -Oral  
> -Rimming  
> -Vaginal Sex  
> -Anal Sex
> 
> Keep a look out for Spring Breeze for the continuation of this story!


End file.
